Technopathic Wars
by Drechian
Summary: Tadashi and the rest of BH6 was caught in a high speed chase with The Fujitas when they find out that they stole an important invention from Krei Tech. They retrieved the invention only to find out that it's not a piece of technology at all but a young boy named Hiro. Technopath!Hiro Alive!Tadashi. A few scene from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first BH6 multi chaptered fanfic and I'm very excited to work on this. I just want to give you guys a heads up. I probably don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to science stuff and all that jazz so I apologize in advance when things don't make sense. Please correct me if I'm wrong too. I'd also love to hear your thoughts and ideas on where could this be going. _I'm as clueless as you guys :'D_**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic!**

XxxxX

"So tell me, is it true?" Krei asked as he and his men walked towards the drop off area to pick up the new addition to their company, something much more useful, much more powerful than anything else in the building- maybe in the _world._

"Yes sir." One answered, "We got our hands on the only successful result of Experiment TK121."

The crate was slowly lowered down the conveyor belt, the shadow of the huge box devouring the men who awaited what was inside. As it landed on the hard ground, it created a small dust cloud, not fazing anyone around it.

A smile couldn't help but play on Krei's lips, "And is everything about it true?"

Another flipped through a checklist, "Not yet confirmed. According to the papers that came along with it, its capable of making any technology out of scratch and controlling it to its capabilities' extent. For us to know if it's accurate, we have to test it."

"Do as much tests as you like. This is the future of Krei Tech right here, maybe the future of San Fransokyo itself! And it's in our hands." Krei patted the box on the side proudly. Everyone's expression changed when they heard a slight creaking sound that slowly got louder and louder by the second.

"Sir! Look out!" It was only when one of his staff pushed him away when he realized that the box's walls were falling apart. Its sides crashed down the concrete floor with a loud thud as it created a bigger dust cloud than before. When their sights were cleared, they were shocked to see an empty box with only a small note in the middle.

 _'Tough Luck, Krei. -TF'_

XxxxX

There was a high speed chase between a huge delivery truck and a girl in a yellow suit with her buddies on a flying red robot tailing behind happening in an empty high way of San Fransokyo, roughly an hour before midnight. After a call from the great company, Krei Tech, saying that The Fujitas stole a very important piece of tech, the Big Hero 6 immediately suited up and sprang into action.

Honey Lemon threw her chemical bombs at the truck, Fred tried to breathe fire at it too, but the driver was very skilled. It was able to dodge every attack and somehow managed to turn it against their number one racer.

"Take it easy up there, would ya?!" Gogo shouted through their communication device. Honey and Fred could only whisper a sorry.

"Hey Tadashi, isn't there anything you could throw at that thing? Like a kunai or shuriken?" Fred asked, but Tadashi was already on it. It was fairly hard to aim at a moving target, on a moving robot no less, but he knew what he was capable of. Two kunais flew through the air, sliced through the air resistance, passed through their yellow-suited friend, and pierced one tire of the vehicle.

The tire exploded causing the truck to sway out of control in the empty street. Honey Lemon threw another chemical bomb - one that keeps it in place - but she may have pressed the wrong buttons or her purse was malfunctioning because it was too late for her to notice that she threw a fire one.

It exploded upon contact. The truck caught on fire as it skidded on two wheels and landed on it's side. A huge cloud mixed with dust and black smoke caught the super hero team with almost zero visibility, only catching a glimpse of three shadows escaping in an alleyway. Gogo was about to chase after them, but another explosion came, creating a force that toppled her off her feet.

"Damn it." The asian woman could only cuss under her breath and punch the concrete below her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Honey Lemon immediately apologized as the rest of the team landed too.

"It's okay." Tadashi said, "Are you okay, Gogo?" he then offered a hand to their fallen teammate only to be declined as she pulled herself up and dusted the dirt off of her.

"Okay, let's just get that stupid invention and get out of here. I have an exam tomorrow." Gogo almost growled.

"The question is how," Tadashi then pointed out, "Krei specifically ordered that we are to go nowhere the crate. He said to call the company and just leave it there."

"I find that awfully suspicious." Fred commented almost seriously, "I wanna look at it!" But then he started jumping around like a child who saw the new edition of his action figure collection.

"Yeah, plus we can't just leave it to burn, right? For all we know it's a bomb," added Honey Lemon.

Wasabi started to sweat in his suit as he shifted nervously on his feet, "Uh, then, shouldn't we be getting as far away from here if it's a bomb?"

"I agree with Wasabi. We should get out of here. I'll send Krei Tech a report and we can-"

Tadashi was cut off by pounding from inside the vehicle. The whole team was frozen, probably thinking that it was their imagination, but it came again and that time it was with a cough and a small cry for help.

They sprang into action.

"Honey, make a chemical bomb with potassium bicarbonate and liquid water. Wasabi, cut that fire hydrant open. Fred, use the top of the trash bins to direct the water towards the truck. Gogo, we're going in!"

Tadashi shouted out the orders. The others did as the were told. It happened almost in lightning speed.

Honey dialed the code on her purse and out came three balls of white that when she threw acted like a fire extinguisher. Wasabi cut the fire hydrant slightly allowing enough water to burst out of the earth. Fred grabbed the trash bin lids and directed the water flow at angle that hit the vehicle. Soon enough the fire was almost out and it was safe enough for Tadashi and Gogo retrieve whoever it was inside.

The roof was melted metal and the crate was still slightly on fire too. Both of them pried the already weak walls of the box open, only to be blinded by a poof of black smoke.

After a coughing fit themselves, their sights cleared only to reveal a young boy, not older than fourteen, on four coughing hardly. He had messy disheveled hair, he was rather pale and he was really thin too. He was in a blue hoodie, six-pocket shorts, and ordinary sneakers.

The two heroes looked around for any signs of the invention, but it was only the boy and the burning crate. Did The Fujitas take the invention with them when they escaped? If they did, then who was this boy?

Though those questions flew through their mind, Tadashi grabbed the boy and carried him in his arms, out of the collapsing vehicle.

When he and Gogo got out, another huge explosion came, making it a situation too close to call.

"Oh, poor child!" Honey Lemon gasped upon sight of the younger boy.

"What was that little dude doing in there?" Wasabi asked.

"Beats me, but there was no invention in there too. The Fujitas took it." Gogo gritted her teeth.

"Or, he's the invention." Fred then suggested.

Everyone else just raised a brow at him.

"What?"

"This kid? An invention?" Gogo pointed her thumb at the unconscious boy.

"Yeah Freddie, you've been reading too much comic books again." Honey patted him on the back.

"When does he ever not read too much comic book?" Wasabi only shook his head.

"On the contrary, the child in Tadashi's arms is not fully human."

Everyone's head snapped towards Baymax, who had his head tilted slightly.

"Wait, what did you say buddy?" Tadashi thought he heard it wrong.

"The child in you arms is not fully human, or rather not a normal human. His mind activity is much higher that of the ordinary and his blood is contaminated with unknown chemicals that enhance the mental ability tenfold- maybe even more. There are more but my records are insufficient to state anything else."

The team stared at the boy in Tadashi's arm, not knowing what to do. Then the boys eyes opened. It illuminated light of cyan blue. Everyone stepped back except for Tadashi who couldn't even though he tried. No one knew what was happening and no one knew what to do. Lines and figures started to appar in the young boy's eyes and, all around them, the lights flickered and the wires electrocuted and short circuited. Their suits started malfunctioning too, even Baymax was going into his drunk state. For a moment, it was like every piece of technology around them was going crazy.'

Then it just died.

Along with the light from the young boy's eyes.

"Okay, he's the invention." Honey Lemon admitted.

"Am I right or am I right?" Fred sounded so proud.

Everything went to life again, even their suits started to function too, when the boy's eyes fluttered open, but that time it wasn't cyan, they were just plain brown eyes much like Tadashi's.

"Ugh, w-where am I?" the young boy asked with a slurred voice as he held his head.

Everybody else removed their mask - Honey removed Tadashi's- to avoid startling the kid.

"Uh, hey. It's okay, you're out of the truck now." Tadashi soothed.

"Out?" at first the word was too foreign to him, "I'm out!" But then it hit him, and he pushed himself off Tadashi out of glee. It was too late for him to realize that he was too weak to even stand. He stumbled on his two feet and landed face forward on the concrete floor. The team just cringed at the sight.

"You have tripped." Baymax stated. "From a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Ugh, what? What?" The young boy sat up and held his shaking his head. It was only then when he realized that he was surrounded by starngers in weird outfits. "Who are you?" He asked trying to sound intimidating, but it came out more worried. "Are you trying to steal me too?!"

"No, no, little dude." Wasabi put up his hands to show that they were not trying to do anything. "We mean no harm."

"Yeah, we just saved you from a burning truck. Show some gratitude." said Gogo in her usual tone of voice.

The young boy kept his mouth shut as he eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey, hey, we're not going to hurt you okay?" Honey leveled herself to his height and cooed, which was very effective, "We're going to take you back to Krei Tech so-"

 **"NO!"**

Just when they thought they were calming him down, he started to panic again, trying his best to back away from all of them. "Don't let them get me too! Krei isn't good news either! He- They-!" The technology around them started to malfunction again. However he felt, everything electric around them reacts to it.

"Shh shh, okay okay. We're not going to take you there anymore." Tadashi tried to calm him down by grabbing him by his shoulders and looking him in the eye. It felt weird, because it was as if he was staring into his own.

"Y-You won't?" Everything around them started to go back to normal again. A sigh of relief escaped everyone's mouth.

"Yeah, buddy." Tadashi reassured him while patting his back, "Say, what's your name?"

The boy looked him in the eye, a little hesitant at first, but answered still.

 _"My name is Hiro._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think that people would actually like this. Thank you so much! I'll try my best to meet your expectations. Now to answer some questions I clearly forgot to do so at the first chapter.**

 **Is Tadashi and Hiro related?** _/shrugs/ Guess you guys have to go wait and see /grins/_

 **What's Tadashi's suit?** _I'm not really good at describing suits, but a hybrid of Death Pool's and Sunfire's design would be great. Imagine an orange, black, brown and white suit for Tadashi that makes him look like a futuristic ninja or assassin or something. I don't know why I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. I'm sorry :'D_

 **For now that's about it. Enjoy the chapter!**

XxxxX

Everything happened so fast. The first thing they knew they were called by Krei Tech to retrieve a very important invention, then this invention turned out to be a young boy with powers who can affect the technology around them. It took them a while before they - mostly Tadashi and Honey Lemon - could call him down, convincing him that he was safe, that he wasn't going to be taken away, but in a few minutes his tiredness got the best of him. Now they have a sleeping young boy named Hiro with them. It was because of the spur of the moment when Tadashi had blurted out about not bringing him back to Krei Tech, but at that moment he and his team didn't know what to do.

Hiro was in Baymax's arms, sleeping tightly as they walked through the alleys, trying to keep out of sight of the police who just arrived at the scene.

"Aww, look at him, he's just adorable!" Honey Lemon couldn't help but shriek at the sleeping angel - at least in her eyes. "We're not bringing him back, right?"

"Do we have a choice?" Gogo said back.

Honey, even Fred and Wasabi, was shocked by her statement. Sympathy were immediately printed on their faces.

"But the little dude looked really scared!" Fred cried out, "Plus he said Krei wasn't good news, dude-"

Gogo narrowed her eyes at the male blonde and he flinches, immediately biting back his words, "I-I mean dudette."

"Yeah, who knows what they'll do to the poor guy." Wasabi added. He wasn't the type to actually agree on dangerous things like not returning an 'invention' to one of the well-known companies and driving force of San Fransokyo, but he also didn't want an innocent kid to get hurt - or get hurt even more.

"We have to keep him with us!" Honey Lemon almost cried with her lower lipped puffed out and her eyes teary-eyed. Gogo knew what they were saying were true and just, but they were going against Krei Tech! Do they even have the slightest idea of what could happen to them? Plus, she didn't really trust the young kid. His eyes glowed blue while everything around them went crazy for goodness sake.

She turned to their leader to see what his opinion on this was, but to her surprise he was spacing out. The great Tadashi Hamada was lost in thought as he stared at his own Healthcare Companion carrying the frail boy in its arms.

Hiro. An important 'piece of tech' said Krei himself. A young boy like him was an important piece of tech? The way he was treated like a 'thing' left a bitter taste at the back of his mouth. What was 'Hiro' actually? Was he really human? Or was he a robot made human? What was those figures in his eyes and why did the technology around them react that way? What actually happened to him? The questions flew through his mind like a flash of lightning and it was starting to give him a slight headache.

"Hey, Hamada. Snap out of it!" He was only brought back to reality when Gogo gave him a strong pat - more like a shove - on the back. "You're the leader. What do we do with this kid?"

In a second, everyone's attention was already on him. He couldn't help but groan inside. He never wanted to be a leader, but after picking straws, he knew his position won't be changing anytime soon.

He looked at the majority of his team who had those pleading puppy dog eyes - yes, even Wasabi - and then there was Gogo who you couldn't tell if she was against it or not. She always had that annoyed neutral expression. Tadashi knew it wasn't their place to keep him, despite hearing that Krei wasn't 'good news.' They were heroes who were asked to retrieve him. It was right to take him back. But something tugged at his heart strings, making him double think his decision.

Suddenly his communication device - in the form of a gauntlet - beeped, revealing a message from Krei.

 _"The invention isn't there. Where is it?"_

He looked over at his team again. Expressions unchange.

He analyzed the message again. Krei referred to Hiro as 'it.' Whether he's really just a big jerk or he isn't aware that the invention being delivered to him was a human boy. That could play to their advantage.

Tadashi sighed and typed a reply.

 _"I'm sorry, sir. The Fujitas took it away. Don't worry. We'll recover it as soon as we can."_

He showed it to his teammates before he sent it to them. Smiles erupted from each of them, even from Gogo who shook her head. Honey Lemon and Fred threw a fist to the air while Wasabi just crossed his arms in satisfaction.

It was sent, and it didn't even take Krei a minute before he could reply.

 _"YOU BETTER FIND IT, YOU WORTHLESS HEROES."_

Tadashi could only stare at the message with irritation while he massaged the bridge of his nose. Remind him why they worked for such a jerk again? He couldn't dig up the reason in his mind as he switched off the communication device. He then started at the next matter in hand.

"Okay, so now that we decided not to bring him back, we are stuck with the problem of who'll take him home." He had both his hand on his waist as he looked at them with a serious 'father-like' expression.

Honey immediately shot her hand up, "He can stay with me at my dorm. I don't mind."

"But your dorm is filled with books and chemicals, it could barely fit you alone and he's a boy probably going through his puberty. I don't think it's a good idea." Gogo shot her idea down. Honey could only pout. "Same goes with Wasabi, his apartment may not be as filled with books like yours, but it's still small with one bedroom. You don't fit in the couch you can't expect that kid to sleep there too." she then added before Wasabi could say anything.

"Oh oh!" Fred was then juming up and down with his hand up, everyone just turned to him and snapped a 'no.' They didn't know where Fred lived, but they were sure it wasn't a place for a kid.

"Then the place that's left is yours and Tadashi's." Wasabi stated.

Gogo crossed her arms and raised a brow. Duh, of course she wouldn't want that young boy sleeping at her place. She still lived with her family and she didn't know how to explain why she had a young boy with him.

"I say Hamada's place." she simply stated.

Tadashi almost coughed at her.

"What?"

"Why not?" Honey Lemon said, "You always said your bedroom has two sides. Plus, I think Aunt Cass wouldn't mind if it's just for a few days."

"In a few days time, I'll have my apartment ready for him." Wasabi added as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What will I say to Aunt Cass though? I can't tell him that we just found him at the side of the street." He asked almost in a panic. His aunt didn't know that he was a hero. All she knows is that Tadashi was studying for their upcoming midterms.

"You're smart. You'll think of something." Gogo just finished off.

Tadashi was literally speechless. As much as what they said were true - his place was the most practical and surely Aunt Cass would love to have another person to baby as long as he gave the proper made-up back story for Hiro - he still felt like it was unfair. Maybe it was his immature side, which rarely shows, acting up.

Fred coughed, "Fredzilla Hotel is open guys. The little dude can stay with me."

And that's the reason why Tadashi completely agreed.

"Tadashi is that you? I thought you were studying upstairs- Oh, who's that little cupcake?" Aunt Cass' angry face lit up at the sight of the child on Tadashi's back. Hiro's face was snuggled really tightly on his neck. Tadashi and Baymax were already out of their armor then as they casually entered the house at roughly two in the morning. It was a shock to him to see Aunt Cass still awake. He thought he would have to explain himself the next morning, but it came sooner than expected.

"Oh uh... you see. I decided to go out for a quick ride. Just a break from studying," he started out.

Aunt Cass eyed him suspiciously. "At two in the morning? With Baymax?"

"Uh yeah, and that's when I saved this guy." he finished off quickly.

"Saved?" Tadashi mentally cursed for using that word.

"Uh-uh, yeah. From uh- Bot fighting." It was the first thing that popped into his mind. It's been a problem in San Fransokyo for months.

"A kid like him is bot fighting?" Aunt Cass repeated, and it had only hit Tadashi that it sounded so unbelievable. Honestly, he thought, his friends gave him too much credit. He couldn't handle things smoothly under pressure like that, specially when he's trying to lie to such a sweet woman like his Aunt.

'The price of being a hero' he could hear Fred's voice whisper in the back of his mind.

"Uh he is. So, I saved him and brought him back because I don't know where to bring him. Is it okay for him to stay?"

She was silent for a while which made Tadashi nervous, but she then nodded gave him a big smile, "Of course he can! Although we have to inform his parents as soon as early as day break, okay? C'mon. It's really _really_ late. Let's go back to sleep."

It went more smoothly than Tadashi expected, which was a good thing.

When he got to his room, he breathed out a big sigh of relief. Then a silent chuckle not coming from him reached his ears and tickled his neck.

"You're awake?"

"For awhile now. Yeah." Hiro answered.

"You could've backed me up, you know." Tadashi almost pouted.

"But it was almost funny seeing you like that." The young boy merely teased, "So, Tadashi-" he repeated what he heard from the kind woman, "tell me, what's this bot fighting?"

Tadashi explained what it was to humor him, but the voice in the back of his mind whispered 'You're gonna regret it.' Specially when Hiro stared at him with sparkly eyes and mouth agape.

It got louder when the young boy said, _"SOUNDS AWESOME!"_

XxxxX

It was maybe around five or six in the morning, the sun rays were already beaming through the room's window. It was a beautiful sunrise actually, unless it was someone who didn't get a wink of sleep looking at it. For the first time in his life, Tadashi hated the sun.

He hated the noises he was hearing from the other side of the divider. Tinkering noises, the sound of metal against metal, the zap from electricity, the sound of fingers against the keyboard, and the occasional half whisper half shout of victory. He wondered what a kid like him could do. Then there was the bigger question of what _could he actually_ do. He was supposed to be an experiment after all.

He has been trying to sleep for hours, but nothing seemed to work - not ear plugs, not the pillows against his head, nothing. Still he refused to give up. He just needed at least ten minutes of sleep, that's all he was asking for. And for a moment, everything seemed to quite down. He breathed a sigh of relief and buried himself into his bed.

Then-

"TADASHI! TADASHI!"

Hiro came bursting to his side of the room like a kid on Christmas day.

The older male couldn't help but groan.

"Look! Look! I made a bot!" Suddenly his bed got a lot heavier, only to find that Hiro was already on it, jumping up and down. There goes the chance for sleep.

"Okay, okay, let me see." Tadashi sat up and grabbed the small robot from the younger one. It didn't look like much, he thought he'd be able to make a huge intimidating bot, but it just looked like a bunch of magnets stuck together with a yellow smiley face in the middle. "Looks great." He said, trying his best to look impressed.

"That's not the best part! Watch!" He brought out a controller and then it just elongated, revealing more buttons. The yellow face turned red and is started to move around the room, skillfully knocking down things and putting them back without it touching the ground. The robot was quick, strong and flexible. It's parts separated and stuck back together again. It was unlike any bot Tadashi has ever seen - not that he's seen a lot but still.

"Woah." He was genuinely impressed that time. He couldn't believe that Hiro made that. He was fourteen and he made a working robot as complicated as that! Then his mind went back to what Baymax had said, ' _His mental ability was increased tenfold, maybe even more.'_

"I know right! Can you take me bot fighting?" The young boy shouted in glee and gave him a huge grin, making the statement sound so innocent. Luckily Tadashi was fully awake and not easily swayed.

"What? No. Bot fighting is illegal, didn't I tell you?"

"You said _betting_ on it was illegal. I won't bet. Just fight. Please?"

"No. It's dangerous!"

"You'll be there to save me anyway. You're a hero after all." He couldn't believe he said that so casually.

"No! I'm not always wearing my suit, Hiro."

"You can wear it when I bot-fight."

"No means no, Hiro."

"Tadashi!"

He fell back on his bed as he continued to listen to Hiro belly ache. No sleep and now a whiny kid early in the morning.

He felt like Hiro was the annoying little brother he never had. Is that the life of a big brother?

Then Tadashi was slightly thankful that he didn't have any siblings.

XxxxX

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Izi Wilson - I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much!  
DestinyWing - Oooh, I hope you do /crosses fingers/  
RazzlePazzleDooDot - You do? You should totally post it! And I know how you feel about the Technopath!AUs I think they're amazing! Don't worry, all questions shall be answered eventually. ;)  
SomebodyAwesomeSauce - Thank you very much! I will go over it as soon as I can :3  
Lea Valdez - Thank you! Oh oh, what's a Beta Reader? How does that work? I'm sorry, I'm new to this.  
RingMaster118 - Ooh Thank you! xD Hopefully I answered your questions.**

 **Keep 'em coming. They really push me to write the next chapter :3**

 **Thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi did get the ten minute sleep he wanted, he just wished the world could've been more generous. He woke up unaware that both he and Hiro dozed off while arguing about bot-fighting. He never thought he'd have such an argument in his life, especially with a kid he just met, who was also an experiment. On the other hand, he never did expect to be a hero, but look at him. He clearly remembered Fred warning him about 'plot twists.' At first he didn't think of it much, but at that moment he was so close to considering it.

He tried to get out of bed, but he felt a light weight on his shoulders. Hiro was snuggled close to him with his bot - 'Megabot' he called it - in between them. A small chuckle escaped Tadashi's lips. The young boy was nice when he was quiet. He wouldn't mind taking care of him longer if he was like that all the time.

He carefully slipped out of the younger one's embrace, grabbed a towel and some clothes and entered the bathroom. He had classes as early as eight and it was half pass seven. He needed to hurry.

In the shower, he wondered if he should bring Hiro to the university. Surely the gang wanted to see him, he thought. Plus, the little guy surely didn't want to be trapped alone in the room whole day. Sure, he'd still be trapped in a lab, but at least his friends could come and check up on him. After their talk last night, Tadashi was afraid that Hiro might sneak off and actually try bot fighting. He didn't want to take any chances.

Suddenly the light started to flicker. He thought it was pretty unusual, but not that much. Just a fluctuation, maybe? He started to get suspicious when he started to hear noises from outside. The computer turning on, their music player, he could also hear wires short circuiting. Even from the inside of the bathroom, he could hear kitchen appliances going haywire.

Luckily Tadashi was already dressed and only brushing his teeth so he just barged right out, only to find Hiro whimpering on his bed, eyes shut like it was glued together. His hand gripped the bedsheets under him and beads of sweat started to roll down on his face.

Tadashi didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was happening.

"Stop. N-no more please. I-It hurts. I-it hurts!" Then Hiro breathed out.

It had only hit the older male then; nightmare.

He wasted no time to act. He grabbed the one of the boy's hand and started to shake him, "C'mon Hiro, wake up." He said. But it was no use. Hiro was still asleep and everything was getting worse. Lights flickered faster, circuits were starting to smell burnt. He tried doing it a little more harsher because of panic, "C'mon buddy. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!" He shouted, and Hiro's eyes just shot up. Everything froze when it did, and as Hiro started to calm down again, everything did too.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Hiro still looked pretty scared, but he nodded as he gulped down the fear. He then looked at the older male and the fear just disappeared and was replaced by an expression Tadashi couldn't seem to comprehend.

He was surprised when Hiro started laughing, out loud even! Tadashi thought he was going crazy. Who wakes up from a nightmare and laughs?

Hiro then pointed at his mouth, which Tadashi didn't get. The young boy started snickering again, "Nice beard, Tadashi."

Tadashi still didn't get it. He only did when he touched his mouth and felt the soapy aftermath of tooth brushing. At first he felt embarrassed and insulted, but hearing such a laugh made all that negative emotions just melt away. He joined in the laughter.

XxxxX

"Why did I have to take a bath so early?" Hiro complained as he went downstairs with the Tadashi. The male was checking things in his messenger bag to see if he was all ready for school. He also decided to bring Hiro. Seeing what happened earlier, he knew that it wasn't best to leave him alone.

"You're coming with me to my university." He answered. Hiro's sour mood just faded away and was replaced by pure excitement.

"A school? We're going to a school? Yes! It's my first time in a school!"

Tadashi was sad to hear that. How long was he an experiment that he didn't get the chance to go to a school? It just added up another reason for him to take the little guy.

Hiro seemed a little too excited though. He just dashed passed him and shouted down the hallway, "I'll wait for you outside!"

The older male could only smile and shake his head.

He then entered the kitchen and was greeted by Aunt Cass who looked very unorganized and confused with all the kitchen appliances out of their places. He knew it was because of Hiro's powers. His Aunt tried her best not to show stress though. She still smiled as she worked and that's one of the many things Tadashi loved about her.

"Morning Aunt Cass." He greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, honey. I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy right now, and I know you're in a hurry too so I just made you and that cute little cupcake breakfast to-go. Is that okay?"

Tadashi nodded whole - heartedly and grabbed the paper bags on the table. He then gave her another kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Have a nice day, hun. Oh, and don't forget to call that young boy's parents, okay?"

"I won't. Have a nice day, Aunt Cass."

"Aww, you too, honey."

XxxxX

"Good Morning, Tadashi. Oh, and you brought the little guys with you too." Wasabi greeted as he got out off his car. He then made his way to them as Tadashi parked his mope. Hiro got off and jumped in his place. He was only inside the school's parking lot, but he seemed really excited.

Wasabi couldn't help but chuckle, "What? Is it your first time in a school?" He asked jokingly. He was surprised to actually see Hiro nod. He turned to Tadashi to see if the boy was just kidding him, but sadly Tadashi frowned at him confirming the boy's answer.

The larger man could give Hiro a pat on the head out of sympathy. "You'll enjoy it here."

"I hope I will. By the way, what's your name?" Hiro asked.

"Wasabi."

The young boy stared at him, excitement disappearing from his face turning to a much more amused and teasing grin, "Wasabi? Really?"

"It's a nickname." the larger male only shrugged.

While Wasabi and Hiro were merrymaking, Tadashi was already in a hurry. Five minutes before the start of his first class and it was in the other building. He could make it if he ran. "Hey Wasabi, I'm really running late. Could you take him to the lab?"

Hiro's eyes seemed to sparkle at the word, "A lab?"

Wasabi placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and smiled, "And we have it to ourselves. You can stay there as long as you want." Hiro fist bumped the air. "Don't worry man, I got him. Go. You know I don't support tardiness."

Tadashi gave him a grateful smile as he dashed away.

Wasabi and Hiro walked towards the lab, talking about the other members of the super hero team. The little man already grew on him and vice versa. It just made him feel like they made the right decision not to bring him back.

As soon as they arrived, Hiro just burst through the doors and he was amazed by what he saw. Contraptions everywhere, tech pieces, tools, diagrams. chemical and everything he adored. Sure, it was a little messy - except for one part which was disturbingly neat and organized - but it was everything Hiro imagined it to be.

The first thing he noticed was this yellow motorcycle that looked so cool! He didn't think twice on taking a closer look. Wasabi followed.

"Woah, electromag suspension." he breathed out as he passed his hand between the wheel and the holder. Wasabi was taken aback by the fact that a young boy like him knew what it was.

"Oh. It's the brat." Hiro jumped when he heard a voice came out of nowhere. He turned to see a female figure with a motorcycle helmet on. She then removed it, revealing their black-haired friend.

"Gogo, right?" he re-called what Wasabi had told him while they were walking. "This bike is awesome! It's the one you used in you sui-"

He was stopped by two gloved female hands. Gogo hushed him down as she glared at him. "Look, kid, if you can keep us being heroes a secret, that would be nice."

He just nodded.

Gogo walked away from him and started tinkering with her bike, absent-mindedly explaining what it was. "Zero resistance, faster bike. But-"

She then pulled off one of the wheels and threw it away, skillfully shooting it in a basket filled with other previous and 'failed' - in Gogo's words - attempts. "Not fast enough _yet._ "

As the black-haired woman walked away to continue with her work, Hiro then rushed off to see another invention that caught his eyes. It was two green glas-like pillars. He wondered what it did, but there were safety line around it so it must be dangerous- and awesome. He wanted to take a closer look, but before he could even do that, Wasabi pulled him back.

"Woah, woah, woah. Behind the line, little buddy." he said despite passing the line himself. Anticipation was printed all over the younger one's face. He didn't even need to ask what it was anymore, Wasabi was already going to show him how it works. "Prepare to be amazed. Catch." He threw an apple through the two pillars and it just split into paper-thin - maybe even thinner - slices. Another 'woah' escaped the young boy's lips.

"Laser induced plasma! Cool!" Yet again, Wasabi was amazed.

Hiro just then looked around his side of the lab, only to realize that the disturbingly neat side belonged to the large man. "Wow," he picked up one of the tools, "How do you find anything in this mess?"

Just with that simple action, Wasabi almost panicked and grabbed the tool from the young boy's hand, "I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything is in its place." He then carefully put it back like the whole world just became peaceful again. It wasn't peaceful for long because Gogo suddenly arrived and grabbed one. Wasabi panicked again and chased after her, leaving Hiro to wonder what exactly just happened.

To make things much weirder, a blonde girl just grabbed him out of nowhere and dragged him towards a table filled with different chemicals.

"I'm glad to see you here, Hiro!" she shouted in glee as she gave him a hug and a few kisses on the cheek.

"Heey, uh, Honey Lemon." he remembered. Honey nodded.

"Want to see something amazing?" she again dragged Hiro towards a big black ball.

He was just stunned, "That's a whole lot of tungsten carbine."

"Four hundred pounds of it!" She shouted with enthusiasm. "Come here! Come here! Come here! You're gonna love this!" she then walked Hiro through different viles and beakers, turning taps and putting drop in each, explaining what the purpose of each in the process, and then burning it in maximum heat. By the end, the result was some kind of chemical that was in a spray container. They both return to the huge ball of tungsten carbine and coated it with the chemical, turning into a huge ball of girly.

"Wow, so pink." Hiro commented.

"Here's the best part." she added as she approached it almost tippy-toed like and poked it. It just exploded into pink dust!

Hiro was amazed. "Woah." was all he could say.

Honey turned to him with the same amount of enthusiasm, "I know right? Chemical metal embrettlement."

"Wow. You guys are awesome! I hope you had better nicknames though, I can't take you seriously." The young boy could only chuckle.

She could only laugh too and shake her head, "Fred's the one who comes up with the nicknames."

"Oh Fred, the lizard guy?"

"That's me!" Hiro turned around only to bump into a gigantic lizard's head. He thought he was wearing his super hero suit, but he noticed that it was different.

"It's nice seeing you again, bro." he said, sticking out an arm from the lizard costume's mouth and shaking Hiro's. "I'm the Fredzilla. School mascot by day, and by night-" he threw the sign he was holding and skillfully caught it again before he gave a cool-like - at least to him- smile, "still school mascot."

"Oh, what's your major?"

Fred gave a laugh and walked towards a red worn out chair, which Hiro only noticed then, and threw himself on it lazily, "I'm no student here, but I am a _major science enthusiast._ Not too long ago, I asked Honey to make me a formula that would transform me into a giant fire-breathing lizard. But Tadashi already made me a suit. He did leave out the 'giant' part though."

"How many times do we have to tell you that that's not science?" Wasabi with Gogo approached them.

"Yeah, like how the invisible sandwich isn't?"

"It's really not." Honey Lemon said.

"Really, dork? We're going to go through this again?" Gogo then frustratingly stated.

Seeing them argue and insult each other created a warm feeling in Hiro's chest and laughter just erupted from him. His sudden action caught the gang's attention. He was really laughing hard, stomach aching, breath proving to be insufficient, still he didn't stop.

Wasabi, Honey, Gogo and Fred thought he was going crazy.

Then Hiro shouted, "This day just keeps getting better and better! If this keeps up, it'll be the best day of my life thus far!"

"Hey! What's that?" The young boy's attention was immediately caught by something else and he just ran away without even asking permission from anyone. He didn't notice how everyone's face just turned sad.

Days like those were normal for them, maybe annoying even, but to think for a young kid like him it was considered as ' _best.'_ It tugged at their heart strings forcefully. Even the great Gogo Tomago, who is usually a brick wall despite the emotional stuff, had obvious sadness in her eyes.

Looking at the direction where Hiro went, they just noticed then that he went into Tadashi's lab. The gang could hear him gasp in amazement from inside. They would hear things like 'this robot looks cool!'and 'this could be useful with wheels.' They figured that he was safe and distracted enough to leave alone. They went back to their own businesses, still carrying in mind the new friend they just made.

XxxxX

Tadashi's first class was finally over and the next one wasn't due until four hours. He stopped by the lab, as always, bringing his things and Baymax's station with him. He could see that Gogo and Wasabi were already gone, probably gone to their classes. Meanwhile, he was wondering why Fred and Honey were crowded at his lab door.

"Ahem," both blondes jumped when they heard Tadashi cough, "What are you two doing there?"

Both of them turned around forcing a laugh, Fred scratching the back of his neck and Honey toying with her fingers.

"We just can't help it, he's adorable." Honey finally spoke.

Tadashi took a peek inside only to see Hiro asleep on Tadashi's desk, surrounded by his past blueprints and project proposals before Baymax. He came inside and checked out each paper, noticing that each were tinkered with, corrected and improved. His eyes drifted to the peaceful boy and for some reason, a sense of pride welled up inside of him. He knelt beside him and gave him a small pat on the head.

"This is better than bot-fighting you know." Was all he could say. He knew he couldn't hear him, but still. He felt like he needed to say something.

Then a snap came out of nowhere. He turned to his two friends, only to find Honey Lemon taking a picture of both of them.

"You two are adorable!" she commented, taking another shot.

"Yeah, bro." Fred agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised if Hiro was your long lost little bro or something."

Tadashi only gave them a tired smile. "That's impossible."

The male blonde only shrugged his shoulders, "As impossible as being college students who are super heroes and who also found a kid who has super human powers."

What his friend hit him like a brick.

He knew deep in his heart that what Fred said was completely impossible, but-

 _It made sense._

XxxxX

 **WOOH! I'm on a roll. I have stuff already plotted in my mind - which is awesome because I wrote this without knowing what's going to happen next. For now, let's have bonding time between Hiro and the gang. The real drama starts in the next chapter!**

 **Now reply to reviews!**

 **December-in-the-Tower \- Waaah! That's so flattering. I'm so glad you like it! Don't worry, there will be more feels and hopefully I answer questions more than adding them.  
DestinyWing \- I dunno why but I always saw Krei as a jerk. Maybe because of the fics that I read. I dunno. And oh, I like the way that sounds: 'Most dangerous invention in San Fransokyo' you just gave me an awesome idea - alas that idea might lead to some _sad_ things. Oh, also, thank you for the song! Really gave me inspiration. :3  
RazzlePazzleDooDot \- Oh yes, they are, aren't they? Too bad they aren't, or are they? I'm messing with ya xD And yes, that's how writing goes- at least to me :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing Hiro to SFIT sounded like a good idea at first, but Tadashi couldn't have been more wrong. It turns out Hiro is prone to having bad dreams often, and when he has a bad dream, he absent-mindedly uses his powers. Sure, it was okay if it happened in a street or their house that had minimum to average amount of tech surrounding them, but it just had to happen in the institute of technology, in a lab even.

"Stop! N-no more p-please. I-I-"

The amount of things coming to life was just overwhelming. The usual flickering of the lights, the electrical burners turned on- and it didn't help that there were chemical hung over it too, tools started to go crazy, and circuits started to burn. It was deja vu all over again for Tadashi, but in a much bigger scale.

"W-what's happening?" Fred gasped when one circuit exploded.

"Stop! Please!" Hiro started to shout. Tadashi grabbed him both by his arms and shook him awake. It was harder than before. The young boy was in deeper sleep, in a much scarier nightmare.

The chemicals were at the verge of spilling. Who knew what those could do! Luckily Honey got them out of the fire just in the brick of time and placed them in a hamper.

"C'mon, buddy! Wake up!" Tadashi shouted, but everything around them was overpowering him.

"It hurts! No! Stop! Get away!"

"It's no use!" the older male turned to his friends in panic, "He can't hear me!"

After dealing with the chemicals, Honey Lemon dashed to Hiro's aid, grabbing him from Tadashi's arms and putting him in her embrace. She made sure he was positioned comfortably. Soon after she started to sing a lullaby as she caressed Hiro's back gently. It was working. The technology around them started to calm down, Hiro was too.

Honey felt him hug her like a needy child.

 _"Katherine?"_

She heard him whisper, and she just stopped.

Everything around them was quiet and normal again. They stood still for a moment, checking if everything was clear - it was. It was only then when they could breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I keep forgetting that he could do that." Tadashi slumped on his chair as he held his head.

"That was awesome!" Fred then cheered, causing him to receive a glare from both his companions. "I mean, the tech things coming to life, not what's happening to the poor guy."

"Poor little Hiro," she looked at the young boy in her arms, "There's no doubt that he experienced something gruesome now."

Tadashi agreed. Whatever it is that happened to him, it was so horrendous that it continued to haunt him despite the freedom he earned. And whatever it was, considering that he hasn't been to a school before despite being fourteen, it must have been happening for him since he was a child. It left a bitter taste in Tadashi's mouth.

"Uhm so, guys," Honey called out awkwardly with a forced smile, "I have a class in five minutes. So if you don't mind, can you-" she didn't have to finish her sentence. Tadashi already knew what she meant. There was a problem though, Hiro was holding onto her so tightly, like how a child would cling to his favorite blanket.

"I guess we have no choice. We have to wake him up."

"But-" Honey pouted, not wanting to see such a peaceful face disturbed.

"Either that or you don't go to class, Honey Lemon. And you know the second choice is not a choice at all." Tadashi said sternly. She continued to give him the puppy dog eyes, but no avail. She eventually gave in.

"Hiro. Come on, it's time to get up." Honey shook him gently. His eyes slowly fluttered open, but it seemed he was still half asleep.

"Katherine?" He murmured. Honey just went wide-eyed again. She took a peek at Tadashi and Fred; they didn't seem to hear it.

"Wake up." She said, at that time pinching his cheek. With that action, Hiro got fully awake.

"Woah, where am I?" He looked around a little droopy like, "Oh yeah. School." And then he proceeded to yawn. Honey, Fred and Tadashi were amazed to see him acting normally again as if nothing happened.

Hiro then flinched when he noticed he was in Honey Lemon's arms. A flush of embarrassment trailed through his face. "W-why are you hugging me?"

The blonde could only chuckle at how adorable he was. "Everything seems okay. Now, I can go to class without that much worry." She stood up and helped Hiro up too, dusting off the dirt and skipping out of Tadashi's lab. The three males look at her bewildered.

"Oh, by the way," just when they thought she left, she called out, "I think one of you should clean out here." they then heard heels against the floor, the door opening and the door shutting back.

The three males took a peek outside Tadashi's lab and, wow, it was everywhere, some chemicals spilled, parts as far as the eye can see. If Wasabi was there, he'd freak.

"Woah! What happened here?" What surprised them even more was that Hiro himself didn't know. "Did you guys have a party while I was asleep?"

Fred and Tadashi, even Honey Lemon who was stopped by her tracks, could only stare at him in disbelief. Was Hiro not aware of his powers? Or was he not aware that he was using them? He was asleep after all.

"Wait one sec, okay Hiro?" Tadashi said as he pulled away Fred and Honey Lemon out the lab. The young boy could only look at them with confusion, but he soon shrugged it off and walked back to Tadashi's lab which easily became his favorite place. It was too late for him to notice a screwdriver in his way and slipped on it, causing him to fall flat on his face again. It's been two consecutive days of the falling and he felt like his head was on the verge of cracking like a vase that fell from a drawer.

"Ow." He muttered as he sat up.

The sound of inflation then followed.

XxxxX

"We seriously need to know what exactly we're going to do with Hiro." Tadashi started.

"Bringing him back to Krei Tech is not a choice, it goes without saying." Honey said sternly with her arms crossed. The black-haired male knew better than that.

"I know but we can't just _keep_ him. Maybe his parents are looking for him or something." He argued, "What Aunt Cass knows is that I just saved him from bot-fighting. She wants me to call his family."

"Have you asked him about his family bro?" Fred pointed out. Tadashi just tensed up.

"Actually, no."

Silence consumed them. It wasn't Tadashi's fault for not having to ask yet. With all honesty, none of them wanted to ask. They were afraid of the answer.

It was only cut short by the female blonde's sigh as she looked at her watched and said, "I'm seriously running late for my class," As much as she cared for Hiro, the three of them talking about it won't do much good, "We'll talk about it later with the whole gang. Maybe around lunch?"

The two males just nodded and let her go. They went their separate ways, Honey dashing to her classroom and Tadashi Fred going inside, probably to start cleaning.

As the blonde girl made her way to the lecture, the name Hiro continuously muttered while she was holding him stuck in her mind. Katherine. She heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where.

XxxxX

"So are you sure I don't have a concussion? My skull feels a little cracked to me." Hiro tested the health care companion with a smirk, wanting to see how impressive it was.

"No. You're skull is completely undamaged despite that fall." Baymax simply answered, "For being a strong boy and not crying after that fall-" The young ravenette felt flustered to hear that from a marshmallow nurse, "-here's a lollipop."

Hiro was more than impressed, he got sweets too! "Awesome! Not only are you a crime-fighting nurse bot, you also have candy! Just cool."

"Correction. I do not fight. I am merely a means of transportation and medical support for the team."

The young boy stopped from enjoying his candy as he stared the robot in disbelief. "You don't fight?" The question was almost foreign and exotic to him.

"I do not."

"TADASHI!" Hiro bursted out the two lab doors and shouted the older ravenette's name. He abruptly disturbed Fred and Tadashi tidying the place up.

"What is it, Hiro?" He asked, but when he saw the sour look on the kid's face, he got a little worried, "Is there something wrong?"

"No fighting skills? Really? Not even Karate? Or Kung Fu?"

At first Tadashi didn't get what he was saying, it only made sense when Baymax came out and walked right beside the young child.

"Oh. Well, he's a _healthcare companion_. Of course he can't be the one who's inflicting pain."

Hiro whined, "But it's such a waste of opportunity! Baymax could be capable of so much more! He's not just some ambulance or airplane."

"That's why you want to turn him into a fighting machine?" Tadashi only raised a brow.

The young ravenette only puffed out his lower lip.

"I dunno man, I think the kid has a point." Tadashi was surprised to hear Fred agree. He shot him a glare, causing the blonde to raise his hand and step back, "Can't help it dude. How can you say 'no' to that face?"

Tadashi could only massage the bridge of his nose and shake his head out of frustration. By the time he returned his attention to Hiro, he was already pulling Baymax away and towards his lab with a stomp to his foot, showing that he was not happy with their argument.

"Honestly, he's really troublesome." He couldn't help but utter. Fred only laughed and continued to gather up the tools.

"Leave him be, man. Just a mad scientist, being a mad scientist."

"Fred, you do know that being a mad scientist isn't usually a good thing, right?"

"Aww, c'mon. What's the worst can that cute adorable kid do?"

 _"Who's an adorable kid?"_

Both Tadashi and Fred practically jumped when Callaghan greeted them out of nowhere. He was a well-respected professor among his students and his peers, one of the best known scientists, even a developer of some tech himself. He made sure to teach his students everything he can so one day, they could be successful like him too. He was Tadashi's role model.

"Professor Callaghan," he greeted, "what brings you here?"

"Just checking around the university if everything's okay. That fluctuation a few moments ago was quite huge." He informed as he took a look at their surroundings, "And it looks like this is the most affected part."

The two younger males suddenly felt nervous. There was no way for them to explain how a fluctuation, no matter how strong it was, could make such a mess. Tadashi thought they could tell him the truth, he was their professor after all, he could be trusted, plus he might be able to help.

Before he could even speak, Fred beat him to it, "Oh sorry, sir, I kinda panicked a little."

Callaghan only chuckled and raised a brow, "A little, huh?"

"Wooh, yeah. I like have a big fear of the dark." The blonde explained with jazz hands, making it obvious that he was lying.

The professor would have questioned him more if he didn't hear a noise from Tadashi's lab, it was like someone tripped or fell onto a pile of tools or parts.

"What was that?"

"Oh probably Hi-" Tadashi was abruptly cut off again by Fred, who stepped up and said, "Tadashi's little brother."

"I never knew Mr. Hamada had a little brother." The professor was quite surprised to hear.

Tadashi crossed his arms and sighed, "Well, it turns out I do, now, sir." He said, emphasizing the word 'now' for Fred.

"I'd like to meet him." The older male hummed.

"Sure, sir. Right this way." Tadashi directed him to his lab. Fred trailed behind a little afraid of Tadashi, and a little afraid of what could be the outcome of this encounter.

When they entered, all three of them were surprised to see that the room was empty, save that there was Baymax there, standing in the middle. "Hello." It greeted, raising its hand.

"Oh." Callaghan uttered, "Where's your little brother, Tadashi?"

"He is hiding." Answered the robot.

"Hiding?" Both Tadashi and Callaghan were confused, although Tadashi didn't voice out his.

"Oh, we were playing Hide and Seek, yeah." Fred tried his best to back up the story.

Callaghan only stared at the two males, the room and the robot skeptically with an unconvinced look. He just then held his forehead, shook his head and laughed a little. "Aren't you a little too old to play that game?"

The mood around them started to get lighter, much to everyone's relief. "He's a little immature."

"I see. Well then gentlemen, I have to check the other labs. Carry on." The professor bid his farewell and left the two standing there.

When he was clearly out of sight, Tadashi punched Fred in the side of his arm,

"Ow, dude, what was that for?" The blonde whined.

"Really? Introduce him as my little brother? Why can't we just tell him the truth?"

 **"We can't!"**

Tadashi's and Fred's head snapped towards the desk only find Hiro crawling out of it. The young boy dusted off the dirt and cobwebs that got on him, "Geez, you should clean down there sometimes. And you-" he then turned to the marshmallow robot, "I told you to not say anything!"

"It is against my programming to lie." Baymax simply stated.

Hiro could only roll his eyes in exasperation.

"What do you mean we can't, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, "We need adult supervision and Callaghan's the best choice, don't you think?"

"No!" The young boy shouted, worry printed all over his face, and seemed that Tadashi was oblivious to it. "You can't tell anyone else about me. Not Allistar Krei, not Robert Callaghan. They can't be trusted!" Both names came out like poison to his mouth.

Tadashi felt the need to defend his mentor, "Callaghan isn't like Krei, Hiro. He's kind. He respects people. He'd do anything to help."

"You don't know that! For all we know he's working for Krei too!"

"He's not working for Krei."

"He is! Or... or at least he was." Hiro sounded so unsure that it didn't help convince the older male. "Just please, don't trust him. He's not who you think he is, he's evil, he's-"

"Shut up, Hiro! Callaghan isn't evil! Now if you dare say another bad thing about him, you're as good as gone!" Tadashi has had enough hearing his professor get shot from the back. Callaghan was a great man, and he didn't deserve that much ridicule especially from a kid who barely knew him.

Hearing the older ravenette snap, Fred and Hiro flinched. It was the first time the blonde ever heard Tadashi like that, usually he was cool and collected. Sure, it was wrong for Hiro to badmouth his role model, but still. Hiro was a traumatized kid, he must have reason for acting out that way.

Tadashi stormed out the room, Fred followed to calm him down, leaving Hiro alone.

Baymax suddenly approached him and stated, "You are crying."

Hiro made no effort to deny it. Warm tears streamed down his face as he stared where Tadashi and Fred were.  
The big marshmallow robot wrapped his arms around the boy and patted his head, saying, "There, there. It is okay to cry if you are hurt."

He didn't push the robot away, but instead embraced back. "I'm not hurt, Baymax. Just afraid."

The tears started to illuminate as if they weren't water anymore. It was as if his tears were then glow in the dark chemicals. His eyes started to change color too, from brown to a very dim shade of Cyan.

"Afraid of what, Hiro?"

Usually he would never answer, not to anyone at all. But Baymax seemed to be an exception - maybe because he wasn't human, maybe because he was a robot, and Hiro only always found comfort with technology. His voice hitched as he lowered his head, sobbing a little harder.

XxxxX

"You shouted at Hiro?!"

One hour later, everyone was present. Tadashi knew Honey Lemon would react that way once she heard what he did. Wasabi and Gogo -surprisingly-reacted that way as well, but Honey screeched!

"Yes, I did. Look, I didn't mean it. It's just that it wasn't right for him to say those things about Professor Callaghan." He defended.

"But is shouting really necessary? He probably didn't mean it too. He was just scared of a stranger." The female blonde answered as well. Tadashi knew there was no winning against her and that what he did was wrong. He was just caught by his emotions and he shouted without even thinking. He was now feeling crappy.

"Did you try to say sorry?" She asked. Tadashi could only sigh.

"I did, but he won't answer, plus he looked the doors."

"So you just gave up?" Gogo sounded so disappointed.

"Gogo, dudette, he's just resting, he'll be at it again." Fred placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. He was very thankful for the backup.

"I suggest he go back at it again soon though," Wasabi stated, "Lunch starts in seven minutes."

And just on cue, Tadashi's lab doors carefully opened where Hiro and Baymax stepped out. Everyone stood up but was frozen in their places. They noticed that something was streaming down Hiro's face - tears? No. It was glowing. Was it phosphor?

Hiro finally looked up and everyone was speechless. Hiro was crying phosphor and his eyes were cyan like the first time they met him.

"Ugh. I feel horrible. My tears won't stop and the glow's already hurting my head. Baymax said if I forgive you, I'd feel better, so apology accepted."

The tears didn't stop.

XxxxX

 **Note: I think phosphors are the chemical used for glow in the dark materials. Correct me if I'm wrong please.**

 **Whoop! I think I answered no questions here. Just threw some stuff in and added some question that might lead my to many plot holes and haunt you until my next update. ^-^ Yeey me. This chapter might be all over the place, but don't worry I have a plan! I'm just not sure if it's a good plan yet but-**

 **Anyway, Reply to Reviews:**

 **DestinyWing** **\- Oh I will! Thank you for reviewing again!  
Lea Valdez \- That means a lot coming from you (after I read your Beta profile and I'm like: 'Wow. She actually thinks my fic is good. Wow I can't believe this. WOW')  
PikaNerd6 \- Oh thank you! Here's the next chapter and I'll be posting the next one as soon as I can.  
GuitarGeek \- Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you like it. And you're right, it's be cute if they were related- but am I after cuteness though? Maybe /shot  
Izi Wilson \- /whistles  
RazzlePazzleDooDot \- I agree. Hiro needs to spill everything. He will soon -hopefully. And yes, let the kind people of guide you. (That's what I do. :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Shout out to DestinyWing for giving me so many ideas and being awesome! You go dude!

XxxxX

"It didn't work, Baymax. Got any other ideas?" The young boy stated as he continued to wipe the liquid off his eyes.

"What's happening to you, Hiro?" Honey shouted out of worry as she approached him and knelt beside him to take a closer look.

Despite the tears that continued to flow, he gave her a smile obviously forced, "I started crying a while ago, but now it won't stop."

Gogo also got closer to see what was happening to the little guys. His blue jacket sleeves were already soaked with the cyan liquid that was flowing from his eyes, puddles of it too started to appear under him.

"You're actually crying out phosphor. How is that possible?" She stated in disbelief.

Hiro answered while he continued to wipe it off his eyes, "You'll be surprised what injecting chemicals could do to a person. Next thing you know you're eyes change color and your tears glow in the dark. I've been crying phosphor since I was six so it's not really new. Although I never get used to the headaches it brings me though, at one point I even started to feel nauseous. But don't worry I'm better."

They knew the young boy was trying to put them at ease, to show them that there was nothing to worry about, but the change of color in his tears, eyes and skin said otherwise. He was getting paler and the shades of his eyes kept on changing every second. It didn't help that he was talking about being experimented -at a young age no less- as if it was some kind of joke.

"C'mon, Hiro," Tadashi approached him and held him by the shoulder, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore. It was stupid of me to shout."

Hiro chuckled, which wasn't convincing because he was still crying. "It is, Tadashi. Very stupid. Now it's not the best day of my life because I cried. But I already told you that it's okay. I'm over it."

"Then stop crying," he said guiltily.

"I would if I could. This is also normal when I cry. I can't stop, it just usually dries out. I cried long enough a lot of times to know that in the least." He tried to make it sound something light and funny, but it came out more hurt than he would expect, even he felt sorry for himself. He saw how everyone's face scrunched up in pity and horror so he tried his best to take it back. "Ah, I was kidding, I was joking. It's not that way at all. I-I'm completely fine-"

But he was stopped when he pulled in a hug; he was more surprised to see that it came from Tadashi.

"What are you doing? I don't like hugs." the young ravenette said softly, but he didn't push him away. He never found comfort in human touch. But it was different when he got out of that box, when he was in Tadashi's arms, when he and Honey were comforting him, when he was on Tadashi's back, when he woke up in Honey's embrace. It was different, but he doesn't know if it's a good different or a bad different.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. I told you, I'm fine."

XxxxX

The fujitas were doing their day job, selling tacos in a food truck. It was around lunch so they were pretty busy, but they swept through their customers as fast they escaped the Big Hero 6 on their high speed chase. Too bad they couldn't bring the package with them.

Service just ended and the three of them were resting inside the closed up truck.

Aoi, the one in a blue shirt, the average height of them all, sat in front, tapping the driver's wheel impatiently. Momoi, the one in pink, the short curvaceous woman out of the three, just sat and played with her hair. Midori, the one in green, the tallest and slimmest, was cleaning up.

They were almost unrecognizable with their hair not tied into traditional Japanese styles and with them out of their modernized kimono. They looked exactly like three innocent hard working girls. But they weren't, and everyone who was fooled paid for it.

"We need to find that stupid invention." Scowled Aoi, "Yokai will have our heads if we don't get it to him, ASAP."

Momoi just blew on her hair before she answered, "And where do we start looking? Not even Krei Tech has found that cursed thing, plus we don't know what it is."

"I don't think it's a 'thing' though." Midori suddenly stated. The other two girls turned to her, surprised.

"Did you check what was inside even if Yokai said strictly ordered not to?" The one in pink asked half impressed half terrified.

"I tried to." Midori corrected. "Of course I won't allow us to be the type who follows blindly. I had to check out what it was. So while you two were shaking off that Yellow Rider, I tried to sneak a peek. But that pink girl just had to set us on fire." She hissed at the memory of the explosion. "When we were hit, I heard a yelp coming from inside the box."

The one in blue got silent for a moment and thought. An actual human as an 'invention?' What could that mean? What was it capable of? It must be very important to have Yokai keep it a secret from them.

They had to confront him.

"Ey. Taco Ladies." The three of them turned to a blonde guy in a bonnet, one of their regulars, who was jumping gleefully like a kid. "The usual, but for six."

XxxxX

Like Hiro said, his tears did dry up eventually and his eyes even turned back to its normal brown state, but not soon enough for the team to continue with their plan. They always ate out for lunch at a nearby American Bistro and they wanted to bring the young kid. Due to the fact that they can't bring a kid with clothes soaked in glow in the dark cyan phosphor out in public, they just asked Fred to buy them food. Now they were waiting for the male blonde to arrive while they worked on their projects.

They weren't working so well though. They had their minds still wrapped around Hiro. They were a little disappointed - more than a little disappointed- that he didn't want to talk. He just walked away and towards Baymax who he ordered to sit in one corner just for him to lay down on. He was comfortably snuggled in between the marshmallow robot's legs as he tried to make a conversation with him. Luckily for Hiro, Baymax was smart and Tadashi programmed him to comfort people - talking was always one of them.

"May I ask you a few questions for my patient's records?"

Hiro just buried himself in Baymax's soft outer lining and agreed. "Throw it at me buddy."

Tadashi was listening in. The questions were just the basics; name, age, date of birth, gender, orientation. Things that you could find in a bio sheet. So the older Ravenette stopped listening a while after and concentrated on improving that codes in his computer.

It was a moment of pure since with only zaps and clangs from tools, boiling from chemicals and typing from keyboards that could be heard.

"Fredzilla's back with food!" The blonde shouted as he bursted in the lab door and waved the paper bags of Mexican food in the air. Everyone approached him and grabbed their share. Hiro watched wondering if he had a share. He got his answer when Tadashi threw one at him. He yelped when he felt that it was hot, too hot.

"Oh sorry!" Tadashi immediately regretted it. He knelt down and gave attention to the not-so burned hand of Hiro.

The young ravenette stared at him with a raised brow, "Really? You made me cry once and now you're all soft on me?"

The older one was caught red handed, "Well, it's just that I really feel bad and I'm really sorry and-"

"I know, Tadashi. You said sorry so many times a while ago, and I accepted all of them already. Now go back to being a nerd. No need to baby me." Hiro said as he took a bite off the taco, only remembering that it was too hot when he felt his tongue burn.

Tadashi just stared at him surprised when he yelped in pain inflicted upon him by the Mexican food, and then he just exploded with laughter - which was totally weird because he was just called a nerd by a kid younger than him who was also suffering a burn in the tongue. The young ravenette glared at him as he fanned his mouth, not saying a word. He knew what he said, he knew he wanted Tadashi to go back to his usual self, but for the transition to happen that quickly, it annoyed him.

The older boy gave him a smoothie, and with no second thought Hiro drank it down, saving his taste buds from being unable to taste again. Tadashi laughed even more.

"'No need to baby me,' said the baby." he teased with a smirk.

"I miss the guilty you already." the younger ravenette could only shake his head.

The team was happy to see that the two boys were good again.

They continued to eat with a light atmosphere.

XxxxX

The blue fujita stomped back and forth in their hide out as she tried to reach their 'client.' She was never really the patient one.

Finally the other end picked up. "What?!" It boomed with a monster like sound, obviously someone using a voice changer to hide his identity. "I'm working. This better be important."

"Very important, _Yokai._ We seriously can't believe you expect us to find an invention without knowing what _it_ is!" she shouted between gritted teeth, emphasizing some points so she could get information out of him.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you just did your job properly!" The other side snapped back. Aoi was losing her patience.

"Look here, you jerk! If you want us to find him, you better spill some information or else we'll cut off this deal. Go ahead and find another team of super skilled villains to retrieve your experiment! See if we care."

It was silent on the other side. Momoi and Midori stared at their leader, feeling nervous. She just actually shouted at the _Yokai,_ though not as well-known when it came to causing crime, he was still as intimidating, maybe even more with his shadow powers. Aoi started to feel a little scared too because it was very silent on the other line.

She flinched when he heard a chuckle, "Fine. You win. I admit I need your help," she started to feel relieved; "I'm not that arrogant to deny it."

The call was cut. She was confused as to why he hung up. Then she received number of files, flashing through her phone screen non-stop. Records and pictures and even videos she has never seen before. Her two associates also took a look and they were speechless as well.

 _"Experiment TK121."_

 _"Chemicals injected and -static sounds- in blood stream greatly effects-"_

 _"Test subjects escaped leaving one."_

 _"Test subject #40137 left."_

 _"Only successful result."_

 _"Power capacity unknown."_

 _"Mental ability unknown."_

 _"Reach unknown."_

The files stopped with a photo, and the three women just smirked.

"What a cutie." Momoi commented as she cooed the photo.

"This boy is the most dangerous invention in San Fransokyo?" Midori seemed unimpressed.

Aoi just kept quiet as she memorized the features; messy black hair, thin frame, pale skin, brown eyes. Height is five feet, weight is 110 pounds. Wearing a blue hoodie, with a red and white long sleeved under shirt, six pocket shirts under and an ordinary pair of sneakers. Name: _Hiro._

They knew what their target finally looked like and they were ready to search every part of the city to find him.

A new message then popped out, it was from Yokai.

 _"I guess that much information is sufficient, right? Now, if you still fail to get him back, I will make sure to have your heads."_

XxxxX

The day passed smoothly despite the rough start. After lunch, Tadashi had five classes straight, giving him no time to check on the little guy, but according to the texts his gang sent him, he was doing okay. Hiro was very comfortable with the healthcare companion's company. Turns out Baymax was still asking him questions for the patient record, but one text caught his attention.

It was from Gogo. She said that Hiro waited for her to leave before they continued with the answer and question portion. Tadashi didn't think of it much; maybe Baymax was at the embarrassing part of the record - like when he hit puberty, how he handled it etc. He really didn't know why he added that there, but more questions the merrier he guessed.

He had no classes left and he figured that it was about time to take Hiro home. He must be tired of the lab by then. He had to make another excuse for Aunt Cass too. He never did get to ask Hiro about his parents, and he didn't plan to do so anytime that day. They already struck one wrong chord; he didn't plan to do so again.

"Time to go buddy." Tadashi announced as he entered the lab. Hiro and Baymax were still at the same place and still talking.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" the kid asked, standing up and stretching his limbs.

"They have late classes."

"Oh. Where are we going then?"

"Duh, home. Where else should we go?"

Hiro grinned and started to pull something out of his jacket. It was Megabot and its controller. "How about Bot-fighting?"

Tadashi crossed his arms and glared at him. "Hiro, we talked about this, no means no."

"Aww c'mon! Just let me try!" the younger one whined, puffing his cheeks.

The older ravenette just shook his head and grabbed Hiro by the arm as he started to drag him away. "We're going home, that's final. Baymax, we're satisfied with our ca-"

"What are you doing?!"

Tadashi was surprised to have two small hands over his mouth. Hiro was on tiptoes trying his best to stop the older raven hair from speaking. Curse him for being tall, curse himself for being not-so-tall - you'll never catch him admitting that he's short.

"You're not deactivating him." Hiro stated sternly.

Tadashi tried his best to pry the younger one's hands off his, which was hard because -wow- he had strength a normal fourteen shouldn't exert just to keep one guy quite, he was keeping him from breathing for goodness sake! He was so relieved when Hiro decided to let him speak. I big puff of air finally entering his lungs. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the little guy was trying to kill him.

"What the hell, Hiro?"

"You are not deactivating him." He repeated.

"But we can't fit in my mope if we don't put him back in his station."

"I don't care. You are not deactivating him."

"How do you plan to go home then?"

"I don't know. Take a bus? _WALK?"_

Tadashi stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He thought that maybe the boy was kidding, that he was just pulling his leg, but to the older's surprised, he didn't budge. Hiro even raised a brow as if he was saying, 'try me.' He sighed, knowing that there was no winning against the younger ravenette.

"Fine. I'll just ask Gogo to bring back my mope for me." He grunted and left the keys on her table with a note along with it.

Hiro cheered and approached Baymax, telling him the good news.

"Good for you, buddy. You're not gonna be trapped in that small station now. Aren't you happy?"

"Hiro, no need for you to exert that much effort for me."

The young boy just shrugged, "Saying 'thanks' is much easier, don't you think Baymax?"

Baymax tilted his head, "Thank you." He said, and for a moment, Tadashi thought he heard sincerity in the robot's voice. He turned his attention to them to see the two of them talking so casual -as casual talking to a robot could get and more.

"You're welcome, bud. Fist bump." Hiro raised his fist. The older ravenette was about to say that his project wasn't program to know what that is but-

"Bahalalala," Baymax actually did it.

Did Tadashi ever program Baymax to do that? He couldn't remember. Did Hiro teach him that? Was Baymax a learning bot? It was only then when Tadashi realized that he didn't know his own invention as much as he thought he did.

They took the bus back for quarter the way and walked the remaining distance. Tadashi noticed that Hiro was very talkative, but directed more to Baymax rather than to him. The young boy and the marshmallow bot would usually argue about having weapons installed in him and about how it won't help improve Baymax's skill as a healthcare companion, sometimes Baymax would comment on Hiro's health, like how he's too thin, too small for his age. Tadashi would laugh and the kid would scowl at both of his companions.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hiro shouted as he slapped Tadashi's arm.

"I'm sorry." he said, but the laughter continued.

The young ravenette grumbled, crossed his arms and walked ahead. He was still a kid after all, easily teased, couldn't take a joke. Tadashi could only shake his head in amusement.

He was about to follow, but in one swift a shadow took Hiro and pulled him inside an alley. Tadashi reacted immediately and ran after them, shouting orders at the healthcare companion, "Baymax, inform the team of our location. Say that we are in need of assistance, ASAP!"

"Understood Tadashi."

When the older male entered the dark alleyway, he could make out a very familiar shadow that of the pink fujita, he could also see that Hiro was trying his best to escape her grip around his body.

""Hey there, cutie." Momoi cooed, he just tried to push her away.

"What the hell do you think are you doing?!"

The woman just grinned.

 _"_ We're bringing you back to your master, of course. Yokai _misses_ you."

Hiro paled at the mention of the name.

XxxxX

 **Stuff just got real! Is it too fast or too slow? I can't tell cause I just enjoy making those Tadashi and Hiro feat. Baymax brotherly moments. Ah, I hope it's always like that, but alas, bad things are going to happen. Oh well.**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **RazzlePazzleDooDot** **\- *sings with you* eey. Thank you for reading ;3 Hahaha it's funny because I based that scene on a fan art where Hiro seemes to be an angel with Cyan eyes and Microbot wings. It was awesome.  
GuitarGeek\- I agree with you! I wonder if he does know. Thank you for reviewing!  
Lea Valdez \- Aww well. Popped up in my chaotic mind /shot. Thank you so much. I agree with you on the Tadashi snapping part. I enjoyed writing that. I figured because he didn't have Hiro to grow up with, he won't be as patient as we thought he would be.  
DestinyWing \- Bless you for that information. Bless you for that review. Bless you for reviewing. Bless you.  
PikaNerd6 \- Aww please, you're flattering me. I'm so glad you like it.  
Skittles82 \- You people are so kind. I'm so glad you like it too! You should really post it, you won't lose anything if you try. That's what I always do xD  
NobodyKnows2245 \- I might consider a part of your suggestion because I've been planning something like that too. Thank you so much!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro tried to squirm out of her hands, but man was she hugging him like young girl would hug her teddy bear, it didn't help that her sharp pink nails were almost buried in his skin.

"Damn it! Let me go!" He shouted, wincing in pain.

"No can do, sweetie. You see, as much as I want to keep you to myself, I have to return you to Yokai or else he'll kill me and my sisters." Momoi could only sigh in dismay as she skated through the dark alleyways like it was a sport and she was a champion at it. Her mood easily lightened up when she gave Hiro a bone crushing hug, much to Hiro's distaste, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep you company while we wait for him."

"No! Let go of me!" The thought of returning him to that _monster_ sent shivers of fear all over his body. He didn't want to return. He only had one day of freedom, he still wanted more, he _deserved_ more. If he hadn't cried earlier, he would surely cry at that moment, but his tears were already dry for the day.

He searched for Tadashi, but he couldn't see him at all. Did he run away? Of course he did. Was he planning to save him? Probably not. They just met each other, they just spent one day together. What sort of attachment could they develop with that amount of time? He had no reason to save him.

He wanted to shout for help, but what would be the point?

No one ever answered to his shouts anyway.

Meanwhile, little did Hiro know that Tadashi was trying to keep up in the shadows. He was failing though, he was in a huge disadvantage; he was trying his best not to be noticed - because he was out of suit and he didn't want his identity to be found out - and the one he's pursuing was on roller skates who dodged the obstacles like they weren't even there. He clicked his tongue. He needed help, he needed back-up. He desperately hoped that one of his friends could come.

The pink fujita made a turn, and easily disappeared. When the older ravenette reached the turn himself, he cursed under his breath.

They were nowhere to be found.

XxxxX

Hiro was harshly thrown into a small jail, which seemed to be a huge dog cage. He got up to take the chance to escape, but the bar doors were slammed on his face, causing him to fall back again.

"Aoi, be careful with the cutie! You might damage his sweet face." Momoi whined. The blue fujita just rolled her eyes.

"You know, for San Fransokyo's most dangerous invention, capturing you was easy." She mocked with a grin, making the younger boy growl at her, but not for the reason she thought.

"I am not San Fransokyo's most dangerous invention! I'm not even an invention. Let me go!" He shouted, only earning unconvinced faces from his captors.

"Who are you fooling, kid? We have a bunch of files that prove you are our target." Midori stated. She shuffled on her phone and showed him his own picture. He had the angriest look on with eye bags and pale skin. He remembered that day completely, he just got through a series of tests and injections, his strength was gone and he just wanted to retire to his cell for solitude. It didn't help that he was forced to take a picture with a flash much brighter than the sun.

"Let me go." He hissed a fail attempt of intimidating them.

"Make us." The blue one challenged.

All Hiro could do was pull on the unmoving bars as he shook the small dog cage around. When he had pulled too hard, he caused the small jail to fall on its other side, causing him to follow gravity and get another blow on his small body.

The three fujitas looked at him amused. Blue approached him and stepped on the cage, letting her shadow- despite her slimness- devour Hiro.

"By 'make us' we didn't mean amuse us until we feel pity for you. We meant that show us how strong you are to back up that cocky attitude."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He just growled at them, not letting himself be fazed.

Aoi has just about had it with the kid as she leaned down, almost letting her nose pass through the bars as she returned the distaste, "Show us your powers."

"Powers?" Hiro tried his best to stay calm and keep his cool. He trembled despite the arrogant grin on his face. "You mean the ones in the comic books? Excuse me miss, but I think you're mixing reality with fiction here."

The Blue fujita wasn't going to take crap from a fourteen year old boy. She kicked his cage, causing him to roll a few centimeters away. The young ravenette was surprised at the strength such a girl possessed. He immediately regretted pushing her.

"Aoi, don't hurt him!" Momoi shouted with a pout.

"Yeah. Look, I don't care about the kid, but I don't want to find myself in a grave just because we scratched up his face." Midori stated, crossing her arms.

 _'Actually he wouldn't care._ ' The young boy reminded himself, but it was safer for them to believe in the false information.

XxxxX

Tadashi went back to where Baymax was and he was happy to see that the whole team was already there, and they even brought his and Baymax's suit with them. He tried his best to explain what happened as he suited up.

"They said they were taking him to someone named 'Yokai.'" He finished, activating his armor's functions.

"Yokai? Is that a new bad guy?" Gogo queried.

"Awesome name by the way," Fred commented, but he was only ignored.

"I think so. I think he's the guy who wanted to steal Hiro from Krei Tech in the first place." Their leader added.

"He must be really powerful to hove one of the most notorious villains working under him." Wasabi said, getting much more serious.

They wasted no time. Tadashi gave out his orders.

The past few days, they've gathered up possible areas where the fujita's hideouts could be. Since they were their rivaled enemies and they never seemed to get tired of causing trouble for the city, they wanted to keep an eye on them as much as possible. They had candidates for places, but none of which has yet to be confirmed due to their busy school lives. It was about time to see if at least one of those candidates were the right one.

Gogo was asked to go to the north, the farthest, because she was the fastest.

Fred and Wasabi were sent to the South were it was the most dangerous so two of their best hands-on fighters were needed.

Honey was sent to the East, one of the most silent and peaceful places where fighting is less likely to happen.

Tadashi and Baymax flew to the West where most of the cities warehouses and storage units could be found. It was the biggest when it came to landmass and with Baymax scanners, they'll be able to cover more ground.

They all agreed to call each other if they find Hiro and the Fujitas. All five were nervous and edgy, they worried for the little guy's well-being; they were so worried it pushed them to act fast, faster than they ever acted before.

Despite being at different places, they thought the same thing.

 _'Please hang in there.'_

XxxxX

Hiro never stopped yanking on the bars despite knowing that his strength wasn't nearly enough to make it budge. Adding insult to injury, Momoi continued to cheer him on with call names like 'puppy' and 'pet.' He'd growl and the girl would just giggle.

Midori was somewhere sharpening her weapons, while Aoi sat on a crate looking scrolling through her phone impatiently. She had already contacted Yokai almost an hour ago, but he has yet to arrive. She figured knowing that his 'precious' invention was almost in the palm of his hands, he'd come immediately, but there they were, waiting. She couldn't understand that man, and she didn't want to. She just wanted the whole dilemma over with.

Hiro ended his struggles with a kick and just hugged himself at the farthest point of the cage. It was no use, he finally admitted. There was no point in wasting his energy.

"Aww. Already given up, puppy?" Momoi cooed, only earning a growl from her so-called 'puppy.'

"You know you'd look much less idiotic if you just used your power against us." Midori commented, looking over her freshly sharpened spear, "You're just pitiful."

"I don't have powers!" Hiro shouted, finally regaining some fight in him.

"C'mon lab rat, we all know that isn't true."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a lab rat!"

"Sorry if I'm just stating the truth."

"It's not the truth!" The young ravenette hit the bars with his knuckles so hard, the sound of the impact echoed through the empty warehouse. He hated that word. He _loathed_ it. He never ever wanted to be called that way. "I am a _normal_ human being!"

Aoi just scoffed, "Please brat. You're nowhere near normal. You're a freak of nature, that's what you are."

Those words stabbed Hiro like a knife.

"I'm not a freak of nature!" he shouted with a cracked voice.

Momoi was amused, "Aww, is the little puppy having a hard time accepting his reality?"

"It's not my reality!" he pulled on the bars again, it was the closes thing he could bent out his frustrations. "I'm normal. I don't powers. I'm not a lab rat. I'm a normal boy!"

 _"Oh looky here. I found an interesting fact about you."_ Aoi hummed as she stopped at a file in her phone. Hiro felt fear devour his body.

"Says here you don't have human blood anymore." She smirked as she grabbed a small knife. The young ravenette felt a lump form in his throat. "Should we check?"

Hiro backed away as much as he could in such a small cage. The fact that he just coward away and made no effort on denying it, gave the fujitas more reasons to do it.

"Aoi," the pink fujita glared at the blue one as she stood up and crossed her arms. He thought she was going to protect him due to the obvious attraction, but he couldn't have been more wrong. "Not the face okay?"'

"I-I thought-" his voice broke. Momoi turned to him and shrugged.

"Sorry sweetie, but I want to see what kind of blood you have."

Hiro turned to the more rational Fujita, the green one, and she didn't even give him a glance. Maybe she was curious too, which didn't help the young boy at all.

"W-wait! Yokai's not going to like it if you scratch me!" He lied. Yokai wouldn't even bat an eye at his wounds.

The blue fujita shrugged, "I'll do it somewhere hidden then."

She approached him slowly, causing Hiro's nerves to just shut off bit by bit. His mind was racing in panic. He didn't know what to do. Fear raced through his mind like a wild bull rampaging in his skull. His head throbbed and he felt himself in the verge of blacking out just because he was terrified.

"Come here you brat." She reached for his red undershirt and pulled him by the collar, the knife directed at his chest. "What do you want etched in your skin? The word 'freak' or the word 'lab rat?' You choose."

Then something in him just snapped.

XxxxX

Tadashi wished he had gotten around that scanner update for Baymax, if he did then he would've found Hiro by then. But no, Baymax's scanner could only occupy one building at a time, and there were countless to go.

He hasn't received updated from his friends too.

They were making too little progress in a huge amount of time, for all they know Hiro might be hurt or, even worse, gone, taken away already. He refused to believe it.

He then noticed a warehouse on the dock, a construction warehouse, with its lights open too.

"Baymax, over there." He ordered and the marshmallow robot did willingly. At first they were flying carefully, making sure they were inconspicuous, trying their best to avoid trouble if there were any at the seams. But a huge fluctuation wave suddenly came surging out of the building, breaking its windows and the other buildings' around it.

Tadashi knew he had to act fast. "Baymax, full thrusters!"

The healthcare companion obeyed. They flew with a speed that could almost keep up with Gogo's as Tadashi informed his team.

 _"They're here in the West. At the dock."_

Once the message was sent, the screen on his gauntlet changed to a map where his teammates' coordinates were visible. He could see that they were already coming as fast as they could, Gogo being the one who was closest.

Tadashi didn't have time to wait for them so he just smashed building through the most damaged glass window, only to be shocked by the sight that greeted him.

Three unmoving bodies on the ground – he couldn't tell if they were unconscious or dead, a broken dog cage, and Hiro who he almost didn't recognize.

It was still the thing frail boy he met just a day ago, but one thing caught his eyes; _wings_ \- Metallic wings sticking out of his back, while the wiring in the whole building was wriggling towards his direction. Three phones and a knife were in his hand; the phones were almost hovering above his palm and the knife-

The knife was covered with the phosphor itself.

"Hiro?" he breathed out with a mix of fear and worry in his voice.

The young ravenette slowly turned to him and met his eyes. Cyan met with Brown and it was Hiro's turn to be taken aback.

XxxxX

 **A/N: Shorter than my usual chapters but I figured this was the best part to end it. Why did I ever discover Phosphor? Now you guys will never hear the end of it. Anyway, this was literally hard to right. How do you even action? I can't action. I crie. I might have to make a fighting scene soon and I'm afraid it'll turn out crappy, but anyway-**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **PikaNerd6** **\- Oh you. Thank you so much for reviewing. ;3  
GuitarGeek \- I hope you didn't die. I am also an enemey of the cliffys but it was a necessity. Here's the chapter, but I'm afraid it's another cliffy so- /dontkillme  
Guest \- HI! Don't feel bad. Sadist readers and writers need to stick together /shot/ Thank you so much for your review!  
RazzlePazzleDooDot \- Hahaha Thank you so much, I glad you like it! Don't worry, I plan on making everything clear very soon. But you've stated to many things, maybe my future twists won't surprise you anymore. Hahaha, we all know Callaghan is never gonna be good news.  
DestinyWing \- Your review actually made my day. Hahaha, that thing about the Fujitas being Team Rocket, gold dude, gold. About the second paragraph of your review tho -static sounds-  
Skittle82 \- Thank you for your kind words and offer. ^w^ Same to you, dude.  
seems-pretty-legit \- /winkwink/  
Treehugger \- You're not alone, dude. xD Thank you for the review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Mechanical wings were sticking out of Hiro's back with the coat of dark silver and the highlight of cyan at the edges. It reminded Tadashi of a steampunk angel and he didn't know how to react.

Hiro faced him as shocked, as confused, as worried, as - terrified? Were they both terrified in each other's presence? Surely the older ravenette couldn't find the courage to move from his place while the younger one slowly backed away from him.

It was only when Hiro tripped on Midori's spear when Tadashi saw the cyan liquid coming from Hiro's chest.

He had a cut, and instead of blood, it was phosphor. The older was speechless.

Such a scene was so hard to comprehend at first sight. The next thing you'll notice after the young boy was the unmoving bodies of the Fujitas around him -hopefully they weren't dead- and then you'll notice the wires slithering towards him like a snake, like he was their king viper, like he was the flute player.

Every piece of technology wavered around them, everything seemed to come alive. The lights were bright as it could be, the vehicles around them roared with power, even Tadashi's suit was acting strange in the most high tech and advanced way it could.

"Baymax," he called to check if his healthcare companion was affected too, and with the absence of answer, it definitely was.

It was like every piece of technology around them was waiting for Hiro's command.

And they were.

"What are you doing here?" The young ravenette asked, his voice trembling.

Tadashi couldn't believe that he even asked, "I'm here to save you, Hiro. Are you- okay?"

He knew it was an obviously dumb question to ask - was someone okay when they were obviously bleeding a very dangerous chemical? Was someone okay when wings were sticking out of his back as if someone stabbed them in? Unlikely.

The young boy didn't answer. He just backed away from Tadashi as he shook his head in disbelief, in disbelief that someone witnessed him as _that,_ as what he was that moment. He started to pant heavily as he looked around for a way of escape, a way out of the situation he's in, but no. There was just Tadashi in front of him - with an expression he couldn't define, but he determined as something negative, the unconscious bodies of his captors, the long circuits, and the vehicles.

Everything around him didn't show him escape; everything around him reminded that he was trapped! There was no way out, he was chained to- _whatever he was._

"Stay away from me, Tadashi." He warned, not wanting to hurt the older one.

"No, Hiro. It's going to be okay." He soothed, as he took a step forward. Even the slightest action made the young ravenette tremble, causing the wire to turn to Tadashi ominously.

"No, Tadashi!" Hiro finally raised his voice out of worry, unaware that it provoked the electric vipers even more. A few plunged at the older male with their circuits sticking out, ready for the sting.

Tadashi was able to protect himself with an arm, causing the wires to wrap around it. Luckily his suit was fire proof and electricity proof.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tadashi. Just- just stay away! I-I don't want to hurt you! I-"

"It's okay, buddy. It's okay. I'm not hurt, and you're not going to hurt me. Now, calm down." He said calmly, advancing little by little. He was finally sure that it wasn't Hiro he was afraid of, it was everything around them, and he was sure that Hiro felt the same way.

The young ravenette tried to heed his instruction, he tried to calm his nerves, he tried to not be afraid.

It was just useless.

He shut his eyes closed and tried to bottle up his feelings.

It didn't work. If anything, it pushed the contraptions to attack even harder.

Tadashi cursed under his breath. There was too much, he couldn't dodge them, especially with one of his arms caught.

Hiro opened his eyes, only to see that the older male wasn't even budging. Was he going to take the attack? He wouldn't. He couldn't!

"NO! STOP!" He shouted reaching out.

Tadashi flinched his eyes closed and braced himself for the impact. But seconds later it never came. He slowly turned to see what happened, only to catch the sharp electric wires just centimeters away from his face.

He let out a big puff of air he didn't know he was holding in. He then turned his attention to Hiro.

He was breathing heavily and circles started to appear under his eyes. It was like the energy was getting drained from him as he continued to use the power.

Did Hiro just really stop the wires with one command? Tadashi thought about it and realized that Hiro was the _reason why_ those were moving in the first place.

The older ravenette got even more confused when everything around them started to fluctuate again. The bright lights were flickering, the wires were wriggling and the vehicles were roaring. Hiro started coughing out the dangerous chemical as he got on all fours.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called out, but no answer.

Everything then just died down; the light, the wires, the vehicles, even Tadashi's suit and Baymax!

Hiro collapsed on the floor with a puddle of phosphor beneath him.

The whole place was dark with only the light of the moon passing through the broken glass illuminating them. Dramatically, it shined down upon the young boy.

"Hiro!" The older ravenette harshly pulled the wires off him and ran to the younger one's aid-

Only to be stopped by what it seemed to be a wave of shadows. This wave of shadows had mass and swept him away easily, pinning him to the farthest wall. Tadashi tried his best to break free, but it was no use. It was like he was cemented to the wall. With a closer look, he realized that the thing that rendered him immobile wasn't a shadow but some sort of tiny robot in multitudes of quantity!

In the silent warehouse echoed footsteps. In the dark shadow emerges a mysterious man in all black himself with only a white Kabuki mask standing out. More of those tiny robots followed behind him as he approached the unconscious boy.

Only one word came into Tadashi's mind: _'Yokai_.'

The newly arrived character passed by the unconscious bodies of the notorious female villains and swiftly turned Hiro's body around so he could see his face; pale, drained, _damaged._ Even if Tadashi couldn't see it, he felt the mysterious man smirk under his mask.

"Don't touch him!" The older ravenette barked, earning Yokai's attention.

As much as the figure made him nervous, he'd willingly become a decoy as long as it meant keeping him away from Hiro.

Alas, Yokai wasn't interested in him. He just sent another wave of microbots at home with the intent of knocking him out for good as he placed the unconscious boy on his shoulders; he also started to command his tiny robots to pick up the bodies of the Fujitas.

Yet again Tadashi was caught defenseless only with the choice of taking the pain. He braced for impact!

But the gods seemed to have been smiling upon him that day. An explosion, combustion and consecutive slashes were heard and the sound of the robots falling to the ground echoed in the silent warehouse. Tadashi opened his eyes to see Honey, Fred and Wasabi arriving in the scenes.

"Are you okay, leader?" Wasabi asked, making sure not to let their names slip out. He also cut him loose from his tiny robot glue.

"I'm fine, but my suit is deactivated and so is Baymax." He informed.

Yokai seemed to have lost his composure when he saw the three new heroes arrive at the seams, so he turned on his heel and headed into the shadows, trying to escape with the young ravenette and the three female villains.

Another crash came echoing inside the building and it was Gogo Tomago, entering from one of the glass windows and skillfully landing near the mysterious figure. In a second she circled him, making him dizzy and confused, giving her just the right chance to snatch away Hiro from his grip. She pulled him off, only to stumble on the ground by the sudden weight gain of the frail boy. It was only then when she, and the whole team, noticed his wings, wound and blood.

They were frozen in place, giving Yokai the chance to take back what was his.

The so called 'shadows' attacked Gogo, luckily she was able to dodge and race towards her teammates' side. Hiro was given to Tadashi for safe keeping, it was only then when the young ravenette slurred to consciousness.

"Hiro?!" The older shouted as he looked down at him with pure relief, seeing that at least he was awake despite being dazed.

Tadashi's suit started to function again, even Baymax came to life, and the lights finally went on too. It was only then when the Big Hero 6 realized what they were up against.

Tiny robots, thousands, probably millions of them were inside the warehouse just waiting to be controlled by the new villain in front of them. All five of them couldn't help but gulp.

Yokai raised his hand and directed it at them. It was a moment of pure silence and pressure. Sweat was rolling down the faces of the college superhero team.

Then a monstrous voice boomed through the building, _"Give him back."_

The tiny robots charged at the team, frozen on their places by the overwhelming size of what they had to dodge. Tadashi was already hit once and he knew how painful it felt, surely an increase of size and mass meant it was going to be much more gruesome.

Even with a blurry vision, Hiro saw it coming too. There was a black wave coming towards him, an oh-so familiar black wave.

They were hit.

Yokai made the tiny robots charge at them in full force until each and last one had a chance to hit him. It wasn't too hard to kill, don't worry. He still needed Hiro very much well and alive.

Once the small pieces of technology cleared, the black villain was shocked at what he saw.

Apparently he underestimated his attack. It was strong enough to kill; it was strong enough to rip a whole through the wall. What angered him the most though was-

There were no bodies.

XxxxX

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, Hiro -who was still in the older' s arm, unconscious- and even Baymax was walking down the street soaking wet.

It all happened too fast.

The first thing they knew was that there was a wave of microscopic robots about to hit them, the next was that a few of those robots actually protected them by making a sphere around them, then due to the force exerted by the attack they were pushed out the building and plummeted to the sea.

Their suits were too heavy so they had to abandon it and hitch a ride on the fully functional marshmallow bot.

Currently they were walking towards a place Fred suggested, which was better than anywhere at the moment.

"Is he okay?" Honey asked Tadashi as she hugged herself for warmth.

The older ravenette stared at the still unconscious boy. He was nowhere near ' _okay.'_ He was pale, cold, wet and injured. The only thing that seemed to come back to normal for him was the loss of his wings. They started to fall apart by the time he was unconscious and they disintegrated completely when they hit water. Hiro looked like a normal boy again, beside the fact that his body was covered by phosphor due to the wound.

Despite his thoughts, he gave Honey a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry. We'll make sure he will be."

"We're here." Fred announced and everyone just stopped in their tracks. They stared at the place wide-eyed.

They gaped at the shiny gold and white mansion in front of them. Their draws literally dropped. Fred casually walked up to the place and rang the doorbell, his friends absent-mindedly following behind.

"What are we doing here, dweeb?!" Gogo asked angrily. She was soaking wet and pissed, she didn't want more sidetracks. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"What do you mean?" The male blonde looked clueless.

"What are we doing here? What is this place?" Repeated the shorter woman, that time with a growl.

"Ooh. My bad." Fred flapped his arm at him and laughed at his mistake. He then extended his arm and showed off the place, "Welcome to Mi Casa. It's French for 'Front Door.'"

Honey Lemon's friendly smile slowly disappeared, "It's really not."

"Wait, wait. You live here?" Tadashi stated, still finding it hard to believe.

The male blonde shrugged, "Yeah. Why? Where did you guys think I lived?"

Wasabi looked around, taking in the whole sight, "I dunno. Under a bridge or something."

Fred thought it was a joke and a compliment so he laughed at it and gave Wasabi a big bro pat on the shoulder.

The door then opened, revealing a butler all proper and neat. "Welcome back, Master Fred."

The male blonde cheered at the presence of the older man, "Heathcliff, my man, how has things been?"

"Still the same, sir." He answered obediently.

"Cool." He gave him a fist bump, which the butler gave neutrally. "Anyway, my friends are going to stay for the night so prepare for a feast, okay?"

"As you wish, sir."

Fred came in, followed by Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Tadashi and Hiro. Baymax stopped at the door and gave Heathcliff a fist bump too, with his signature 'Bahlalala' at the end.

Tadashi looked around and everything seemed to just get bigger and bigger as they walked.

Their day was full of twist and turns, that was for sure.

But at that moment -he didn't know if it was because he took that blow when he hit the wall because of Yokai's attack- all he could think about was, _'Maybe we should have our team meetings here.'_

XxxxX

"Failures!" Yokai roared as he seemingly plunged his microbots at one of the fujita. In reality it was just a few inches away from Momoi's face, but it did serve his purpose of showing his dominancy.

"We're not failures!" Only Aoi had the guts to shout back, "We got him, just as you ordered. If only you wouldn't have arrived so late then you'd have that stupid lab rat with you right now."

To her shock, Yokai was already at her, holding her by her neck with his gloved hands. Midori and Momoi were about to attack for their sister, but they were stopped and pinned down to the floor by a mountain of microbots. They were defenseless.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't provoke _it._ " He growled.

Despite her situation, Aoi still managed to conceive a chuckle, "I just wanted to see what he could do."

The grip around her neck tightened, letting a yelp of pain echo in the unknown hide out. Midori and Momoi called for their sister, but to no avail they were still in danger.

"Now you witnessed its true power, and I have no doubt that you deserve the wounds you've gotten."

He expected an answer, but no. The blue fujita was still trying her best to keep alive. Fortunate for her, Yokai let go after seconds. He also called away the microbots from the green and pink one.

"Though, I guess I have to thank the three of you."

His statement came to a shock to the three female villains. They look at him with difficulty and fear. Yokai just started walking away with the tiny robots following after him.

 _"You awakened him after all."_

They eye him in confusion. What did he mean by 'awaken'? They will surely never know for they didn't have the guts to question him anymore.

"I'll give you three another chance. Find him and bring him to me. Next time, I'll make sure that no one gets to him before I do. Are we clear?"

The Fujitas gulped and nodded unwillingly. Yokai smirked under his mask and started walking away.

He disappeared into the shadows, leaving the three women relieved. They were happy to be out of that psycho's way, at least for a little while. It was not their ordinary fight, that was for sure. They needed a break.

They checked for their valuables, and that was the only time when they noticed that their phones were missing.

XxxxX

The team entered a room filled with figurines ranging from the smallest to life size. It was that of superheroes in comic books and even villains. In the middle side of the room was a fireplace with a flat screen T. V. above it, an extravagant white couch in front of it, a table not too far to the left and comic books and bean bags scattered everywhere. Each team member fell to their respective beanbag while Tadashi carefully placed Hiro on the couch. Poor boy was still unconscious and it didn't help that he was shivering.

Tadashi looked for the closest blanket and placed it on top of him. He then turned to Baymax and ordered, "Baymax, warmers on."

"As you wish Tadashi." The marshmallow robot started to glow a warm orange as it radiated heat.

"Great buddy, now sit near Hiro would you? He needs as much heat as possible."

Without saying anything, Baymax approached the couch and sat just beside it. He was close enough to emit just enough heat. Tadashi fell beside the bot and leaned in the warm outer layer, groaning in comfort. Everyone followed and found their own place, making themselves comfortable.

Peaceful silence devoured them as they rested off the tense muscles caused by their tiring day.

XxxxX

Hiro awakened in an unfamiliar place, but it wasn't half bad. It was warm and comfortable. He then shifted his eyes to his side, only to find Tadashi, Honey, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi sleeping peacefully near the healthcare companion that seemed to be a living heater.

He carefully sat up as he cautiously looked around for an escape.

He remembered everything that happened; the abduction, the threat of marking him with the word 'freak,' his 'snapping' and his attack towards the fujitas, Tadashi seeing him and him waking up to an attack of microbots. He knew he was missing some memories but he didn't need those to know that Yokai was so close to capturing him again, to make things worse, Tadashi and his friends were at the verge of being involved.

He needed to get as far away from them as possible.

"You are awake." Baymax suddenly stated making the young ravenette flinch. "I shall inform Tadashi."

Before Baymax could even lift his arm, Hiro's eyes glowed cyan and he held the marshmallow bot's hand. With that, Baymax stopped and looked back at him, his black eyes copying Hiro's, meaning that he was under his control.

"Don't move and don't say anything until I'm gone." He ordered.

The young ravenette felt guilty. He never wanted to use his 'powers' on Baymax, he never wanted to use them in the first place. Everything was just a huge mistake.

He should have never come with them, he should have never stayed, now, because of his selfishness, the innocent college students' lives might be in danger.

He shifted to his knees and it was only then when he noticed the pain on his chest; the wound given to him by the blue fujita. It was neatly covered in bandaged, probably Tadashi.

Hiro's desire for happiness and freedom kept shouting at him to stay despite the danger his presence might bring to his friends, but he had made a decision and he was going to leave.

He leaped off the couch, only to find himself stumbling over it and falling face forward to the boarded floor.

'Fourth time I hit my head. FOURTH!' He mentally yelled in his mind as he yelled his t throbbing head. He was confused. How the hell did that happen when he had his jump completely calculated in his mind, it wasn't even that far of a jump and the couch wasn't even half his height.

"And where do you think are you going?"

Hiro tensed up as he slowly turned around.

He saw Tadashi wide awake, leaning on the cover board of the sofa, looking at him with a raised brow.

The young ravenette could only gulp down the vile of fear and nervousness coming up his throat.

So much for escape.

XxxxX

 **I tried to put the action, but I couldn't make it long. xD I tried to but I couldn't. I have a thing for making Tadashi almost patriotic - you know, ready to take a blow any time for the sake of someone else, and for making Hiro fall on his face.**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **RazzlePazzleDooDot \- Exactly like the fan art or maybe a little bigger xD Hahaha, I may have to draw it someday - if I get around my other projects. :'D  
GuitarGeek \- Oh glob. That's a relief to hear. For this story to receive your love is an honor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
NobodyKnow2245 \- HANG IN THERE MAN. LET THE WORDS OUT. THEY'LL CHOKE YOU.  
DestinyWing \- Of course you knew it, you gave me the idea dude ;) This is all thanks to you, and with every review you make, you just help me come up with a clean theme for the fic. Thank you so much! Thank you for the tips by the way. I used them, I just dnt know if I used them correctly though xD  
Izi Wilson \- ^^  
PikaNerd6 \- Let the 'people who can't action' unite! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Wait - what are we fighting? /shot That ending yes, nd this ending too.  
Seems-Pretty-Legit \- OMG I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. PLEASE COME BACK.  
IHaveNoName and IDC \- Aww gee thanks! Here's your request!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeey. I'm sorry for the late update! Writer's Block caught me by surprise. I was super excited to write this chapter too, but it took me like almost a week to even finish. Everyday I add like one or two paragraphs and everything just becomes blank. I wonder if this makes sense even. I did try my best to make make the points I wanted to make, but I worry that it's rushed or something. Anyway. I hope you guys still enjoy this!**

XxxxX

Hiro's fall was loud enough to wake everyone up, much to his dismay, and it was because Tadashi pulled on his ankle when he jumped. He turned around slowly, still gathering up the courage to face the probably angry college students, but to his surprise, they weren't angry. They were - shocked?

Tadashi sprang up the sofa, jumped off too and went to Hiro's side, worry printed all over his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Hiro!"

The young ravenette was confused. Why was he sorry? Shouldn't Hiro be the one who's sorry? He was the one who tried to escape without even saying thank you, even though it was for their well-being.

"You're supposed to be smart, Hamada!" Gogo barked at him as she stomped her way towards a table where a - first aid kit could be found.

"Baymax, scan Hiro." Tadashi ordered, but to his surprise, the marshmallow robot did not obey nor did it move even an inch. "Baymax?"

The health care companion just sat beside the couch while he stared at his creator and the young boy in front of him with his beady cyan eyes which Tadashi only noticed at that moment. The older eyed the younger one as if he was about to scold him, but to Hiro's relief, Gogo pushed him away and knelt in front of the younger one, pulling out some cotton, alcohol and bandages.

What for? Hiro ultimately thought, but then he touched his chest. It was damp.

His wound reopened.

And the pain just hit him then.

He slightly winced as contact was applied. It didn't help that the loss of phosphor was making him feel worse.

"Honey, help me out here." Gogo called and the blonde woman followed. They both reached out for Hiro, only making him back away.

"What do you think are you two going to do?" He eyed them skeptically.

The college female ravenette only raised an eyebrow at him and answered, "We're going to treat your wound, nerd. Now, remove your shirt."

Pink suddenly flashed in Hiro's cheeks as he continued to back away from the two girls. He quickly shook his head, heavily declining their offer.

"What's the matter, Hiro?" Honey asked, getting more worried.

The younger one got even more flustered. He snapped his head away and focused on anything else except for them. "N-nothing's wrong. B-but I'd be more comfortable if it was -uh-" he looked around, looking for someone who he could call out on. In the corner of his eye, of course he had to see the older male ravenette, "-I'd be more comfortable if Tadashi was the one who treated my wound!"

He ended up saying it louder than he planned, making him almost suspicious. Hiro just cleared his throat and tried to retrieve his composure, which wasn't easy at all, "T-that's right. He's the one who reopened it-" Tadashi flinched at the blame, but it was true so he made no effort on denying it, "-so he's the one who should treat it, don't you think?"

Gogo and Honey eyed each other, probably discussing with their eyes why it's such a big deal to have the older ravenette to heal his cut, but after a few secret girl blink codes - Hiro believed they had one - they agreed and threw the appliances to Tadashi.

A big sigh of relief escaped Hiro's lips, making the two girls more curious. Fred and Wasabi could only chuckle at the seams while Tadashi was still too guilty to even realize what was happening.

"So dudettes," Fred called out, "Want to get some dinner?" Then he offered.

"I'm kind of hungry too. I could use some food." Wasabi joined in.

The two females were surprised by the sudden offer, but still accepted it nonetheless. The four of them walked out, leaving Hiro, Tadashi and Baymax alone, not before Fred and Wasabi could give the young ravenette a wink. Hiro silently sent them his gratitude.

It was hard being a teenage male going through puberty.

"Okay. Remove your shirt." Tadashi ordered and that time around he obliged.

The older ravenette never thought that he'd see a glow-in-the dark bandage in his life, but he was seeing one at that moment in time. Hiro's wound was reopened again, the few stitches he did undone. The phosphor was alarmingly flowing out fast which made Tadashi even more worried.

"Hey uh," Hiro called out awkwardly as he snapped his head away, refusing to make eye contact, "C-could you make it quick? I'm getting light headed."

Tadashi let no more seconds go to waste. He did the medical procedures; cleaning the wound and then stitching it up. It was easier when the young boy was still unconscious and not writhing in pain every time the needle entered his skin.

"You know, you wouldn't be going through this again if you didn't try to run away." The older one stated, practically staring at Hiro trying to make eye contact, but the younger one's eyes were just shut close waiting for the whole ordeal to pass. "Why did you try to run away?"

The one last stitch was done and Tadashi carefully cut the thread, much to Hiro's relief. He then continued to re-dress the wound and clean everything else.

Hiro didn't seem so happy though, "You guys won't understand." He muttered lowly, only causing Tadashi's eyebrow to rise.

"How could we when you won't tell us anything."

"It's because I can't."

"Why Hiro?" Tadashi held him by the shoulders and tried to meet their eyes, the younger one still refused.

"I just can't!"

"Why?"

"Tadashi!"

"Come on, Hiro! We can't protect you if you won't tell us anything!"

 ** _"What if I don't want to be protected?!"_**

The both of them snapped, their voices echoing through the room filled with action figurines. And surprisingly, both were shocked by each other's statements.

Tadashi thought it was absurd that someone like Hiro didn't want protection. He was clearly afraid, terrified of that masked man and what he did to him and what he has become. If anything, he _deserved_ protection. The thought of him acting so brave despite what he's going through harshly pulled on Tadashi's heart strings.

As for Hiro, it was a long time since he heard such a phrase. It's been more or less eight years since someone said that to him, that they'll protect him, but it still felt the same; warm and joyful.

And he was afraid that it'll turn out the same too; him being left behind and passed around by power crazy psychopaths.

"Hiro, you don't mean that." Tadashi said and it was entirely true, but the young ravenette still made effort to deny it.

"I mean it, Tadashi. I don't want to be protected." His voice strained. Even his own answers hurt him.

"You're lying. You want to be protected. No- you _need_ to be protected." Tadashi placed his hands on both Hiro's shoulders as he tried to stare into his eyes that time succeeding. What he saw in Hiro's eyes broke his heart; hopelessness, fear, hurt, betrayed. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed their protection, that they needed to protect him whether he wants them to or not.

"Please change your minds. You don't need to protect me." Hiro sounded like he was begging, which confused the older raven, but didn't faze his ideals at all.

"We're not going to change our minds, Hiro. We're not."

The young ravenette wanted to fight, he wanted to tell them what they were getting themselves into, but the warmth of somebody caring and his selfishness was getting the best of him. He wanted to be cared for- and he hated himself for it. And Tadashi and the others will never know about it.

"Unbelievable," was all he could say.

Tadashi saw it as a sign of giving in. "Are you going to start explaining things to us?"

It was a thick wall of silence between them before a sigh from the younger one could cut through.

"When everyone's back. I don't want to be telling this story twice."

XxxxX

The whole gang was back, they even brought both Tadashi and Hiro food, but it didn't seem to be the right time to enjoy the meal. When they entered the room, it was coated with a heavy atmosphere, with Hiro sitting on the couch while he nervously fiddled with his fingers while Tadashi comforted him for some reason.

Upon the sight of Honey, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi, the young ravenette paled and felt a cold wind blow near him. He wanted to back out so badly, but he knew it was too late. He got himself into that situation; there was no way he was getting himself out.

Tadashi approached his friends and informed them of what was about to happen. They were all honestly surprised, but happy that Hiro decided to open up to them. They also gave the older ravenette a pat on the back for doing such a great job on convincing him - he also felt a little proud of it too.

Soon enough the college students all sat on the couch while Hiro stood in front of them, nervously shifting on his foot.

Honey said that he didn't have to stand, but he said it was okay. He was too giddy to stay at one place anyway.

"Baymax." Hiro called out and just like that, the healthcare's eyes went back to their normal black.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted once he woke, giving everyone a timid robotic nod. The young ravenette smiled at the marshmallow bot and gave him a gentle pat on the arm.

"Could you show everyone my patient's record?" He asked.

"File locked." Baymax answered, " is protected by a complicated firewall and a password."

"Wait what?" Tadashi was almost outraged. Hiro was tampering with his science experiment behind his back?!

"It's just my files, don't worry." The younger one retorted back, sensing the little annoyance in the older one's voice. "Do you even know how detailed Baymax's Patient Records are? I swear I could have sworn he was interrogating me."

"I-" He was caught red-handed. Honestly, Tadashi just downloaded a form from the internet for a substitute while he made his own – which he probably forgot after the whole superhero thing started.

"Anyway," he held Baymax's hand and his eyes slowly kit with a dim shade of cyan. Blind from everyone's eyes, binary codes started to flash in Hiro's eyes. Secretly hacking his own system and entering the password, "I already told him the things I'm going to tell you, so I'll need his help in explaining."

"Wait, wait," Tadashi started again, "You told Baymax? Did he force you?"

Hiro just looked at him and blinked, "No. Baymax didn't force me. Why would he?"

"Well, you said no the first time we asked you. We figured you'd say no to Baymax too," Honey said.

The young ravenette was taken aback by what she said. It was logical. He should have said no, but there was something about Baymax that made him want to answer.

"Probably because he was the first smart robot I ever talked to in my life. I couldn't say no to the big guy for some reason as well." He answered, a little too passive. He would never admit that he was more comfortable with machine, but what he said wasn't entirely false anyway. "Done."

He let go of Baymax's hand and Hiro's patient record just flashed in his belly. It featured the boy's picture, and the usual started questions like his name, age, birthdate, gender, civil status, patient ID, blood type, family members, etc. Not surprisingly, the questions about his blood and parents were the only things standing out. Tadashi continued to study the file.

"It looks pretty normal," commented Wasabi. It made Hiro feel a little, more than a little, better.

"Glad to hear that, Wasabi. But unfortunately I'm not." He admitted, "I'm an experiment. Test Subject #40137 of Experiment TK121 to be exact."

"Experiment TK121? I heard that in a comic before!" shouted Fred, pointing an enthusiastic finger at the young ravenette and catching everyone's attention. "It's a comic book about an escapee, an experiment much like you little dude, and he gets taken in by a super hero squad who trains him to be good and he fights crime with them and –"

"Get to the point, nerd." Gogo barked.

"Okay okay, and he was from Experiment TK121 too! That experiment makes _technopaths!_ " he ended with the 'amaze' hands and his usual amazed face; that wide grin and sparkling eyes.

Everyone stared at him, unconvinced.

"C'mon, Freddie. That's science fiction. There's no way Hiro's a technopath." Honey forced a laugh.

Only to be stopped by Hiro clearing his throat. "Uhm, actually. As fictional as it sounds, it's actually true. I am a genuine technopath." He said, feeling a little relieved that he didn't have to explain him that himself.

Everyone's head snap towards the young boy, except for Fred who punched the air out of victory, and was flabbergasted.

"I can' t believe this. This is the second time Fred got it right!" The black haired woman threw her hands up in exasperation, still refusing to believe that their science _major_ enthusiast was getting all the right answers.

"Let me guess, these technopaths can influence the technology around them?" Wasabi asked.

"Or control," Fred added.

"More like understand." Hiro corrected. "Every piece of tech has a language it follows; may it be wires, circuits, binary codes or anything else- it has a system. I can understand those and gain control and influence any piece of technology around me easily. It's like my first language even. I can read it with ease just like how I read English and Japanese."

Everyone was speechless, partly because they were letting it sink in and partly because they were impressed that such a young boy could do such a thing. For the young ravenette though it wasn't impressive. He'd give it up any day for a normal life- but such a thing could only happen in fairy tales.

There was a price to pay, and he had to pay it by force.

"How is that possible?" Honey breathed out.

"A learning microchip." Tadashi answered, reading a part of the file allowed, "He has a learning microchip planted in his brain that increases his mental ability tenfold and affects his—body functions greatly." He turned to Hiro looked a little horrified, only to find the younger boy poker faced. "Is this true?"

He nodded.

"Is it also the reason why you're crying and bleeding out phosphor instead of tears and blood?" Honey asked.

He nodded again.

"Wait, why phosphor?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze away, refusing to see and know what their reactions were. He was pretty sure they weren't pleasant. "They always used the chemical to punish us when we won't obey them. Also so they could easily capture us when we try to escape at night time. Glow in the dark blood isn't something you want to have when you're sneaking out, especially if the guards have no second thoughts of shooting you."

Everyone cringed at his statement. What kind of facility was he kept in and how did he survive there so long? They're honestly relieved that he was with them at that moment of time, but they wished they could have saved him earlier.

Hiro waited for everyone to ask questions, but everyone seemed too nervous to say what was on their mind. He looked over to Tadashi who stared at the blank space Hiro was all too familiar with.

"I never knew my parents." He suddenly said, making everyone's attention fall on him "I've been in that testing site as long as I could remember."

"A-and when was that?" Honey Lemon squeaked.

The young boy turned away even more, "Since I was three."

The air escaped from everyone's lungs. Three. He has been trapped inside a lab since he was three! He has been experimented n since he was three. It was such a young age – studying at that age was even debated on, but to be dejected to injections, tests and maybe even surgery just for experiments at that part of life was unthinkable!

"Oh Hiro," Honey stood up and attempted to give him a hug, but he flinched and backed away from her, earning a disappointed look from the female blonde.

"I-I'm sorry. But I don't like hugs."

XxxxX

"Dude, it's 2 am, you guys can crash here. Gogo, Honey and Wasabi are." Fred offered.

After declining Honey's hug, Hiro refused to say anything more. He allowed everyone to study his medical record, but there was nothing out of the blue other than his blood, his parents and well, his history, which they decided not to discuss any further because they forced out enough bad memories from the kid after such a tiring day. True enough, Hiro fell asleep just seconds after.

He was then on Tadashi's back again –with Baymax standing right next to them- who was bidding farewell to Fred, "Thanks man, but Aunt Cass is probably worried so we better get going."

"If you say so dude. Want a ride home?" the shaggy blonde offered.

"I would love that Fred. Let me just deactivate Bayma-ow!"

The ravenette sudden shout startled Fred, it confused him more when he glared at the sleeping boy behind him.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" The marshmallow bot asked.

Tadashi growled first before answering. "Nothing, Baymax."

"Uh dude?" The blonde called out, only to be answered with a sigh.

"Uhm, I think I'd have to say pass to the offer. I turns out we'll be walking."

"Are you sure, dude?"

"Yeah. Thanks anyway."

The door was closed. Tadashi and Baymax were left standing on the front porch. He then again glared at the seemingly sleeping boy on his back and said sternly, "By we, I literally mean _all_ of us are walking home, Hiro."

A groan erupted from the messy haired raven as he lifted up his head. "C'mon. I'm tired."

"Geez. It's your fault why we have to walk. He was offering a ride home until you bit my neck!" he barked back.

"But you were going to deactivate Baymax! We agreed not to deactivate him!"

Tadashi only returned the groan, "Please, Hiro. Baymax can save much more energy when he's in his station. Plus he wouldn't mind because-"

"Because he's a robot?"

Hiro's voice sounded more upset than the older ravenette had expected.

"You just don't understand, do you, Tadashi?"

"What don't I understand, Hiro?"

He heard the young ravenette gulp as his grip around him tightened, burying his head more on Tadashi's shoulders.

"Being turned on and off isn't a pleasant feeling, you know? It's scary."

His statement shook the older male frozen.

"Hiro, how do you know the feeling of being turned off?"

It was pure silence between them, as if Hiro was battling in his mind whether he should tell the reason or not. While doing so, he was trembling. Tadashi hasn't even heard the answer yet, but he could feel his blood boil already. Like what they've already done to Hiro wasn't enough, they made him experience being 'turned off'? How is that even possible? What more could they have done to him?!

"You said it yourself, Tadashi. That learning microchip changed my body function."

"Hiro, don't tell me-"

"They can shut me down anytime they want, they can _deactivate_ me. I'm more like Baymax than you think."

In his entire life, Tadashi swore not to cuss. Aunt Cass taught him better. At that moment of time though, every bad thing in the world just landed on him. His anger just exploded. He wanted to _punch_ someone after what he heard, especially after Hiro's last statement.

 _"Tadashi, as much as I hate to admit it, even hear it! I-I'm not human anymore._ "

XxxxX

 **Heads up, I might not be updating as quick as I usually do because College is just around the corner for me. I'll still try my best to update once in a while, but based on my Wattpad experience, I could only update once a month at best or once every three months at worst. So wish me luck! :'D**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Izi Wilson** **\- Thank you! Credits to the fan art I saw in FB :'3  
GuitarGeek \- OMG wow. I don't know how to reply to that. I'm getting all flustered here. Wow. Uh-Uh T-Thanks. OMG /squeals in a pillow/  
Iron Rose Writer \- Aww Thanks! I will do my best.  
IHaveNoName and IDC \- OMG STOP HURTING YOURSELF. DONT HURT YOUR PRECIOUS SELF. AND coughImNotThatGood please. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
Nausicaa of the Spirits \- At least he tried :'D Hahaha  
Seems-Pretty-Legit \- OKAY FINE THEN I'LL JOIN YOU /jumps in  
DestinyWing \- I hope the table is okay /shot/ But shush none of that better writing shizz. We are all awesome, okay? Pretaining to your answer, I hope I answered most of them in this chapter, cause I mean, this was supposed to be the 'answer giving chapter part 1' so I at least wish I explained some of it :'D AND YEAH, he will find his voice! He found a little one in this chap and it'll get louder and louder soon!  
Dragonridr55 \- EXACTLY OMG JUST YES. THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR DUDE  
Guest (July 10)\- Aww Thank you!  
Dream-Asylum\- OMG PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A MURDERER - or did I?- PLEASE STAY ALIVE  
SaiyanPrincess \- Aww Thank you as well. You people are so kind  
Guest (July 11) \- Oh you, stop flattering me. Thanks a lot!  
Taranodongirl1 \- Thanks! ;3  
RazzlePazzleDooDot \- IknowhowyoufeelabouttheDNAthing Omg I wanna see the artbook. I don't even know stuff anymore. And yes, hopefully the BH7 announcement is really _really_ true and the fujitas are there. Like I wish for it every night. Hahaha please, Aren't we lucky Tadashi's there to stop him? Haha thanks for the review!**

 **Also, if you want to message me, you can always send me a PM here or if you want a faster reply, I'm always on dA like everyday for twelve hours xD same username.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tadashi this has been the fourth night in a row that you've gone home at 2 A. M. Because you were _'taking a walk_ ' outside. Fourth night, mister!"

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. I-It's just that school has been really stressful and I've found peace with the morning breeze-?"

Even his own reasons barely made sense to Tadashi as he tried to lay his way out again.

Once he got home from a long, silent walk with a healthcare companion and a sleeping boy on his back, there was his angry aunt waiting for him. As soon as he entered the door, he was surprised to see Aunt Cass waiting in the hallway with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. He could've sworn she was about to shout at him if it weren't for Hiro on his back. He was allowed to tuck him in before she gave him a piece of her mind.

Oh how he wished to be in Hiro's situation at that moment in time- but he immediately took it back. Hiro's situation wasn't to make light of.

"Tadashi, for all I know you've been running off with a woman!" she blurted out, making the college ravenette to turn flush red.

"Aunt Cass, you know I wouldn't do such a thing!"

She stared at him for a while, eyeing him from head to toe, before she sighed and fell back on a chair, "You're right. You won't even go on a date with Honey Lemon."

"E-Excuse me?!"

The older woman stood up and stretched her limbs, ignoring his nephews flustered statements, as she got a piece of doughnut from the fridge before returning to her seat, "Anyway, I'm surprised to see that boy with you again. Did he go bot fighting again? Did you even call his parents about it?"

That sudden question got Tadashi tight lipped. He should have expected that question to come up, but he didn't - or the proper phrase to use was ' _he didn't want it to come up._ ' After everything he had learned about Hiro, he just wanted to give it a rest and let the younger boy enjoy everything and anything. To think that he was forced to the point that even he himself doesn't consider his own as a human. Tadashi didn't even like the sound of it, even the thought of it!

Unaware that he was starting to look angry, Aunt Cass got worried. "Tadashi, what's wrong?"

The college student sat down, put his arms on the table and brushed his hair back frustratingly. "T-today we learned that he doesn't know who his parents were. He said he was alone ever since he was three." He answered, not a dread visiting him for not lying. He felt relieved to have said the truth at the same time not giving away Hiro's true identity.

A gasp escaped from the older woman, "P-poor boy."

 _Oh if you only knew, Aunt Cass_ , he wanted to say, but he was trying his best not to.

"Y-you better keep him company then, Tadashi. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Tadashi was thankful he was dismissed that easily again, but he didn't like the reason at all.

When he got to his room, he was surprised that Hiro wasn't asleep at all, but instead was staring out the open window with Baymax standing right beside him.

"Can't sleep?" the older one asked.

Hiro just hummed, confirming what he said.

The college student approached the younger boy and sat beside him, causing the bed to sink due to the additional weight. Hiro invisibly flinched, but didn't turn to look at him nonetheless.

"We can talk about it, you know." Tadashi said, a little nervous. He knew that he and his friend agreed not to push him anymore, but he figured that their long silent walk was long enough of a break to start another talking session.

Hiro was silent, before he sighed and shifted to look at Tadashi. That time he had an expression of confusion, worry and irritation. "Why do you people want to know so badly? Doesn't know that I'm practically a robot inside a human's body enough?"

The older ravenette felt the sting of the younger one's words, causing his bravery to waver a little bit, just a little bit, "N-no, it's not. It's keeping you up and it's giving you nightmares. Hiro, I'm worried."

Hiro just snapped his head away and turned back to the window while he clicked his tongue. That phrase, that phrase 'I'm worried', always got to him.

"Can't it wait tomorrow?" Was all he could say to delay the inevitable.

Tadashi sighed and slumped his shoulders. He knew it was a flag that meant there would be no talking about it that night- or morning. "How will you sleep then? And don't you dare tell me to leave you alone because I can't sleep knowing that there's something bugging you."

"You have school tomorrow, Tadashi."

"You're coming with me, too."

"Go to sleep."

"Not until you do, nerd."

Hiro turned to him annoyed yet -relieved? The young ravenette has experienced many sleepless nights and no one has ever worried about his wellbeing before. Tadashi was the first. Tadashi was his first in so many things. He was the first to carry him on his back, the first to bring him to a school, the first to introduce him to friends, and the first to save him when he actually needed him the most. Who does that to a boy they just met? He wondered if Tadashi was actually smart, or maybe he was just too nice.

Either way, whatever it was, it made Hiro wants to leave just to protect him, but stay just to experience it even more.

The two ravenettes glared at each other, having a silent argument about the sleeping thing, and, as soon as Hiro sighed, Tadashi claimed victory.

"How about you tell me some things about you guys." Hiro said, leaning on the window pane. Tadashi was surprised by the sudden request. "You guys keep going on about me, me and me, when I don't even know a thing about you except for your names, majors, height, weight, BMI, health history, medications and that you guys are crime-fighting nerds."

The college student was at awe. "How did you-?"

Hiro turned to him again with a raised brow, "Really?"

"Oh wait. I think I know now."

"Do you now, Tadashi? Say it with me then. 1, 2, 3."

 _"BAYMAX."_ They stated in unison, that time putting a small smile on both of their faces.

"See? This is why I put a password in my files." Hiro said cockily. Tadashi only laughed a little and shook his head.

"Remind me to put a security code on you buddy."

"Noted, Tadashi." The healthcare companion answered obediently.

After such a hilarious moment, everything went to the awkward, heavy atmosphere. Tadashi wished one of his friends was there. He'd even settle for the cold-yet-meaning well- Gogo Tomago. Even if she just teased him, it would make everything lighter at least.

"So, what do you want to know?" He coughed.

Hiro turned back to the window and thought, "How about how you guys became super heroes. That's a start."

"Oh," Tadashi didn't seem happy to get the question, "Well, they did it for me."

The young ravenette turned to him surprised, "You?"

"Uh yeah. I needed help to get a guy in jail." He just shrugged it off.

Hiro finally turned to him and gave him a slight glare. ' _And I thought I was secretive.'_

XxxxX

It was safe to say that no sleeping was done that night. They stayed up all night talking about the gang.

Hiro learned that Gogo was an illegal speed racer in her free time, which he wasn't so surprised about. He even brought up the bot fighting thing again, but Tadashi just shot it down, much to his disappointment. What he was surprised about though was that Tadashi and Wasabi were black belters in Karate! And that Wasabi was one dan higher than him! He also learned that Tadashi was taller than Honey Lemon, which he didn't dare to believe until Tadashi showed him a picture of him and Honey without her heels. Hiro was caught jaw dropping.

"How about Fred? Any other surprising facts about him?" The young ravenette asked, a little excited.

Tadashi just scratched the back of his head, "Actually no. I only realized how much I didn't know Fred when we went to his house last night. I never would have thought that he lived in a mansion!"

Their laughter and enjoyment were disturbed by the alarm clock ringing for six AM. Ultimately, both boys were surprised that it was already sunrise.

"What time's your first class?" Hiro asked, and then a yawn just erupted from him.

Tadashi was easily infected, "Ten."

"Great. At least we have time to- sleep." The young ravenette fell back on the bed and almost balled up for comfort.

A smile couldn't help but appear on Tadashi's lips as he watched the small boy drift to sleep. A few seconds of silence later, he lay down next to him and slumber took him too.

XxxxX

"Honestly, you two."

Tadashi's eyes fluttered open only to see Wasabi looking down on them. He shot up, shocked and disorganized.

"What-? Why-? How-?"

"I came here to buy a doughnut for breakfast. Your Aunt told me you were still asleep, and I knew you had a ten o'clock class so I asked if I could wake you up. It's nine thirty. Go take a bath now."

The older ravenette took only seconds before he could let everything sink in. He just immediately sprung up, grabbed a towel and his usual clothes and quickly started to take a shower. The bigger guy could only look at his friends trails and shake his head.

A yawn easily caught Wasabi's attention as he turned to the young ravenette sitting up and stretching his limbs.

"Good morning, little guy."

"G 'morning, Wasabi." He slurred, which made the bigger guy laugh.

"The reason why we chose this place for you to stay at is so you two could have one bed each. Why were you two sleeping in the same bed?" he asked, chuckling.

Hiro was still a little out of it, obviously as it seemed that he couldn't keep himself up, "We talked a-all night. We just fell asleep here or something- something."

"Well, I can see why you're so tired now." Wasabi said, putting both hands on his waist, a sign of amusement.

To add to it, Hiro denied it with half-awake eyes. "I'm not tired. I'm-" a yawn came once more, "I'm perfectly- fine."

"Uh-huh." The bigger guy swore he had never seen something so amusing and adorable in his life.

"Hiro!" To make things even more laughable, Tadashi shot out of the bathroom, poorly dressed, disorganized and hair still damp.

Due to his shout, the young ravenette shot up awake and looked alarmed yet tired all the same, "What? What?"

"Take a bath now."

"But I don't want to."

"Come one, mister. We're going to be late!"

"Ugh fine."

Hiro sluggishly grabbed a towel and walked towards bathroom door, while Tadashi just dumped stuff in his messenger bag in a hurry.

Even though it was comic, Wasabi could feel an itch behind his neck because everything was just so messy.

XxxxX

"Why do I have to wear this?!"

They were in the house's garage, getting ready to go.

Hiro was outraged to find himself in a yellow cardigan, a white undershirt and brown jeans. It was too different from his usual attire and it made him itch.

Tadashi just rolled his eyes. "Oh, suck it up. At least you're not wearing your dirty hoodie."

"But did it have to be your hand-me-downs? I feel the nerd cooties in my skin." The young ravenette faked a scratch on his arm.

The older ravenette could only groan at his immaturity.

"Wasabi, could you give us a ride?" Tadashi asked holding his forehead.

"Wait! How about Baymax? I don't think he can fit in there." But Hiro had something to say again.

The older ravenette was about to argue about shutting him down again, but the memory of last night flashed in his mind. He kept his lips shut as he tried to think of a solution of their current predicament without hurting the younger one's feelings.

"Why don't we shut him off for a while?" Wasabi suddenly asked, making the young ravenette lose his color.

"Uhm, his station is broken." He made an excuse to wash out the statement.

Wasabi found it strange to hear that. He knew that it wasn't. Tadashi always bragged about how he memorized the coding and the circuitry to the point that it'll only take him one tap of his magic screwdriver to fix.  
The older ravenette gave him a look that said he'd explain it later.

Hiro saw how troubled he was. It made him feel a little guilty, having him go to so much thought.

"I can always stay here, you know. I won't go out. Baymax will keep me busy." He reassured, but much to his disappointment, Tadashi didn't budge.

"No can do, Hiro." He carefully answered, making sure not to give out the reason why. He believed Hiro wasn't dangerous and could be left alone, he just wanted to be there when something happens- or at least somewhere near.

It was yet another heavy atmosphere so early in the morning and it was making each of them uncomfortable. Luckily, Wasabi remembered something helpful.

"Oh wait, I think Honey is coming by to buy breakfast too." He said, "We could ask her to pick him up and Baymax. She takes the bus to SFIT so she wouldn't mind."

"Really?" Tadashi's face just lit up.

Wasabi was quickly texting on his phone, and after a ting was heard, he grinned. "Just informed her." Another ting came, and his smile just grew bigger, "and she said 'yes.'"

"Oh, that's great." Tadashi's voice carried relief but hurry as well. "Are you going to be okay here buddy?" He turned to Hiro, worried.

Despite being nervous himself, the young ravenette nodded while he fanned him away, "I'll be fine. Go already."

He finally checked his watch and alarm was evident in his face, giving him no more strength to deny, "Okay, okay. Use Baymax to contact me if something happens."

He quickly got into the car with Wasabi following.

Before they left, Tadashi rolled down the car window and placed something on Hiro's head, much to the younger one's surprise.

It was Tadashi's The Ninja hats.

Hiro held onto it and then stared at the older one, confused.

"A good luck charm. My Dad gave it to me. Take care now, buddy."

They drove off, leaving Hiro to watch as they slowly disappear farther into the street.

He held onto the so-called lucky charm as he felt something heavy in his chest.

He just realized something.

It's the first time Tadashi left him - other than the whole Fujita and Yokai incident - ever since they met.

XxxxX

Hiro entered the Lucky Cat Cafe with the hat on, tipping it to cover his face. He was feeling really out of it and his mind was just somewhere else.

"Hey, Tadashi, I thought you left!"

He heard a brown haired woman say, but he ignored it and continued onto the back and into Tadashi's room, planning to have a chat with Baymax while he waited for Honey's arrival.

Meanwhile, Aunt Cass was confused. She thought she saw Tadashi in his old clothes -which was odd because she could have sworn he out grew them already- but she was busy taking a customer's so she just called out to him, but when she turned back he was gone. She shrugged it off thinking that it was just her imagination.

XxxxX

"Honey Lemon sent a message," Baymax informed the kid who was sitting in between his legs - easily his favorite spot. "She said she has arrived."

 _Finally_ , was all Hiro could think. He never thought waiting for thirty minutes could last a lifetime. There was just nothing to do. Despite Baymax and him having a conversation, he still found it really boring. He was more than happy to have Honey pick him up.

"Great!" He said jumping up, "Let's go down now."

Meantime, in the bottom floor, Honey and Aunt Cass were conversing, until one customer asked to be served again.

"I'll be back, okay, Honey?" The older woman said before she left. Honey just gave her a warm smile and waved. Just as she left, Hiro came down the stairs with Baymax slowly following behind him.

"There you are, little guy," she called out standing up.

He hummed and approached her. "Ready to go?"

Honey nodded, grabbed the paper bag with her breakfast in it.

"Aunt Cass, we're going!" She bid farewell before leaving with Hiro and Baymax.

The working woman turned to wave goodbye, but she was surprised by what she saw. Standing in between Honey and Baymax was the child Tadashi has been bringing home, but she saw it differently.

A boy with the same brown eyes in those familiar clothes.

She was only able to breathe out words when the three of them left.

"It can't be. Is it really him?"

XxxxX

"Aww, you're so adorable, Hiro!" Honey cooed, "You're like a little Tadashi."

They were already sitting in a bus to SFIT, and Hiro was feeling awfully awkward. He was used t attention, believe him, he spent his days with scientist sprawling around him. He just wasn't used to _that_ kind of attention. He doesn't know how to react to compliments, if she was complimenting him. Was she complimenting him? He didn't know.

"Hiro seems to be uncomfortable." Baymax suddenly announced, making the young boy flinch in surprise.

 _Traitor_ , was all he could think.

"Oh, why?" the female blonde seemed sad, then she grinned a teasing smile, "Not used to compliments, are you?"

Flush red spread through Hiro's cheek. "I-I'm not! I-I mean, I am! Wait- I dunno."

He sunk into his sit and tilted the cap to cover his face, making Honey Lemon coo over him even more.

"Talking helps." The robot again stated, making Hiro wonder whose side he's actually on. Of course he couldn't say that out loud, all he could do was glare at Baymax.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about then?" Honey easily agreed.

Honestly, the young ravenette just wanted silence, but he was never the one to tell someone to shut up, especially if that person was a girl. He looked out the window, trying to find a topic, anything at all.

But then they passed the police station and something just passed through his mind.

Hiro turned to Honey Lemon with all seriousness he could conceive and asked, "Can you tell me how you guys became a superhero team?"

XxxxX

 **Originally, I plan on focusing this on Hiro and his technopathic powers, but then a lot of people are really asking about how Tadashi and the gang became superheroes and I'm like "Hmmm, maybe I could use that information for something." And somehow I figured out how. From being an irrelevant piece of info, it's now one of the most important things in this fic right now ;3 Thank you kind readers.**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Iron Rose** **Writer: Maybe I could throw in a panda Baymax somewhere there. I'll see ;3  
GuitarGeek: Aww Thank you so much for understanding and the support QwQ** **I will never stop updating this until it's complete, no matter how long I take.  
IHaveNoName and IDC: Shhshh we're the same, bro. Though I'm like a hybrid of a Sadist and a Masochist welp. Please murder them Writer's Block for me.  
DestinyWing: (I saw that and asked my mom to buy it and she said no because she said it's just a book with pictures and that it won't help me with anything /sobs/)You people are so kind /cries/ WHY DO YOU KNOW EVERY COOL THING I KNOW OMG KAGOME KAGOME IS LIKE MY LULLABY. HOW AMAZING ARE YOU? And about the Elfen Lied reference, ;3 He might. Hahaha, haven't planned that far ahead. QwQ Oh I'm sorry for making you cry, I didn't mean to- maybe I did, a little.  
PikaNerd6: It's okay, bro. I know you're always there, reading. Wow that sounded so strange, but anyhoo- Callaghan is never good news.  
** **Nobodyknows2245:** **Oh you. Thanks a lot.  
** **Yurithefurry: Hopefully I'm not killing you guys with questions xD I'm trying my best to answer them or give out clues in each chapter. Oh, and thank you so much for the support QwQ  
RazzlePazzleDooDot: OhIknowYouknowWhereheWas and You can ask as many questions as you want and I won't even budge. I love it when you guys get confused /grins/ ImsorrynoILY. Thank you so much for the luck! I need it QwQ**


	10. Chapter 10

Honey Lemon could have sworn if she was drinking something, she would have spit it out by then. That question caught her off guard. She literally didn't expect _that_ question to come from him at such a moment.

Hiro noticed that she was starting to look nervous, making him go all skeptical.

"So?" He said, trying to get an answer.

But Honey Lemon just turned to him apologetically, "I'm sorry, but it's not something we really talk about. Have you tried asking Tadashi?"

The young ravenette could only slump back and pout, "I did, but he really didn't give me a proper answer. He said that you guys did it for him, to help him get a guy in jail."

"Well, that's it really." She answered nervously.

"That can't be it!" He absentmindedly raised his voice, "I mean, c'mon. Did you guys just really become heroes to get a random guy in jail? What did he do? Why was it for Tadashi?"

Honey really wasn't comfortable with the topic. After that incident, nobody talked about it ever again. It was never brought up. They just became superheroes and continued with it, burying the reason why completely.

But now that it was brought up, would it be okay to talk about it? Hiro was practically the new member of their gang, he deserved to know. Would Tadashi want him to know though?

"Okay, I'll tell you." she said. Hiro's face just lit up, "After I ask for Tadashi's permission." The young boy's face then scrunched up in disappointment, "Also you have to tell me something in exchange." With that addition, his face scrunched up even more.

Hiro was nervous about the tell her something part, it sounded really, really ominous, or maybe he was just paranoid. Knowing more about them did sound tempting.

Now he knew how they felt when he refused to share things about himself. Did it feel good? No. Would he change his ways? Absolutely not. It wasn't about him. It was about Big Hero 6.

"Do we have a deal?" She said as if she won an argument, which she obviously has.

He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away. "Okay, fine. We have a deal."

Honey grinned widely and brought out her hand with her pinky finger up. Hiro just stared at it.

"Pinky swear? Really?" He honestly thought it was childish. It has been years since he had dwelled in such actions, especially in the testing facility; he never had a promise to keep and a promise was never kept for him.

"Just do it, Hiro." She said, rolling her eyes with an amused smile, completely oblivious to the younger one's thoughts.

The young ravenette looked at her for a while and debated in his mind whether or not he should do it. On the surface, a pinky swear may not seem much to the boy, but deep down it struck a chord he didn't want to be so familiar with.

The last time he intertwined his pinky with someone, he ended up alone and hurt.

Would that time be the same?

"Okay, fine." He gave in and curled his small finger around Honey's, earning such a bright and sunny smile from her.

 _It was going to be different_ , he convinced himself and smiled back.

Hopefully, he wasn't wrong.

Suddenly, a screeching noise was heard and constant tilts and shakes were felt; their bus was spinning out of control.

XxxxX

Tadashi's first class was finally over. He quickly went to the lab and expected to see the whole gang complete and accounted for, but they weren't.

Fred, Hiro, Honey and Baymax were nowhere to be seen.

"Before you blow a fuse," Gogo interrupted him from panicking before he could even start and said, "Honey texted us and said that the bus they were in got a flat tire. They had to find a new bus to ride in so they'll be running a little late."

"Oh." It made the male ravenette a little relaxed, but not entirely. "That's good to know. How about Fred?"

The female ravenette just shrugged her shoulders and continued with her project, "Who knows when that nerd will arrive."

"How about right now!"

Fred suddenly bursted into the laboratory door, easily getting everyone's attention, it didn't help that he was wearing his mascot uniform.

"Hey," greeted Wasabi, "where have you been?"

"A game just finished. Whoo! Boy, the crowd was tough. Couldn't get them to cheer. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through just to have them smile- WAIT, I HAVE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU GUYS."

His sudden emotion and topic change surprised the other three, and again, he being in a costume didn't help.

All of a sudden, the arms of the dragon-lizard costume just went floppy as bumps started to appear and disappear from inside the costume's body. "Hold on," Fred kept saying all the while, "It's in here. Let me just get it." He seemed to be searching for something, "Aha!" And he found it.

He brought out three phones, all scratched up and cracked, and all having different colors of blue, pink and green.

Wasabi was first to react, "Please tell me you didn't pull those out of your underpants."

The shaggy blonde was almost outraged, "Dude no," but he wasn't, "Thanks for the pointer though." He easily made the bigger guy whiz.

"Broken phones?" Gogo was unimpressed.

Fred made sure she was face to face with the phones, almost rubbing it on her face - which didn't make the asian woman happy, and explained with his usual comic book awestruck voice, "These are not broken, Gogo, and these are not just your ordinary phones." He turned them on and familiar logos came across the screen.

Tadashi gasped, "No way. Are those The Fujitas' phones?!" Gogo and Wasabi were in disbelief as well.

"Yes they are, bro." Fred patted his back, "We have the enemy's phones in our hands."

"How did you-" the bigger guy wanted to ask, but words betrayed him.

Luckily the shaggy blonde easily understood, "Found it inside my room. Don't know how it got there."

Tadashi analyzed how, and then his mind went back to the night before. When Hiro was in his steampunk angel state, he was holding onto three phones. That's how it got to Fred's house. The young ravenette must've held on to it but just forgot about it.

Why would he hold on to it though?

"Have you tried opening it? Surely there are lots of information about them in there." Gogo stated, only to receive a look of dismay from Fred.

"I asked Heathcliff, but the best he could do was get it functioning again. He couldn't crack the code."

"Luckily, we have a master of robotics right here, huh?" Wasabi said, making him and the rest turn to the only person who could own such a title- Tadashi.

"Woah, me?"

"Yeah, Hamada." Gogo grabbed the phones from Fred and carelessly threw them at the male ravenette, making him panic but catch them nonetheless, "We know that _you know_ that you're the only one who could do this. So do it. We might get valuable info in there and finally get those criminal skater dolls in prison."

For once, Tadashi completely agreed. He liked the idea of their main rival behind bars, plus it was just a phone code, how hard could it be?

Honestly, really hard. Tadashi tweaked with it, but it wouldn't budge. The security was pretty tight and it's like the programming of the phone was on a different level.

"This will take longer than I thought." He breathed, then he looked at the time. He has been working on it for almost two hours. "Any updates on Honey and Hiro?"

"Last text was an hour and a half ago, she said they were almost here." Gogo answered.

"Didn't she supposed to have class by then? Huh. The flat tire may have caused heavy traffic."

"Hey guys!"

Speak of the devil, it was Honey Lemon entering the lab. Her things seemed lighter which means she just go off her first class and dropped by her locker.

"Oh hey. We thought you weren't here yet," said Tadashi, he then tried to look pass her, looking for Hiro, "Where's the nerd at?"

The female blonde was surprised by his question, "You mean he's not here?"

"Uh yeah, he was supposed to be with you." Gogo answered.

"No. We arrived a few minutes after my last text to you. I was kind of running late so I let Baymax show him the way to the lab." She explained.

Everyone was speechless for a while, letting what Honey said sink in. When it did, they literally went into panic mode. A boy, who was a technopath, was literally lost in their university, which was an Institute of Technology. Ah, that predicament will never get old.

"We have to find him!" Tadashi exclaimed as he shot up from the table.

"We'll split up!" Gogo quickly backed him up. She gave out directions like at what wing and what building someone should search and so on.

They split up going to their respective spots. Honey and Tadashi were assigned to the Robotics building, Fred was at the Medical Building, Wasabi was at the Engineering building and Gogo took the miscellaneous building.

Everything felt like deja vu. Why was Hiro so fond of being looked for? Everybody wondered the same thing.

"I don't get it," Honey said, confused, "Baymax was capable of bringing him back to the lab, right? I know he can!"

"I know he can too. Something must've gone wrong." Tadashi then stated.

There were numbers of possibilities in which Tadashi ranked in his mind rationally. First thing that popped in his head was that Hiro was kidnapped, but even if he was, Baymax should have returned and reported to them. Next, they were both kidnapped, but who wouldn't notice a bunch of people kidnapping a kid and a huge marshmallow robot? Lastly, they just got lost, but how could an intelligent robot like Baymax, with a highly intelligent boy like Hiro get lost _that_ long?

"Weeeee! We got caught up in a street accident! _We_ got caught in a street accident! The tire went 'pheeeeeeeeew.'"

The college blonde and ravenette suddenly heard a drunk like robotic voice around a corner.

"Oh God, please don't tell me-" Tadashi didn't finish the sentence as he and Honey Lemon took the turn, only to be greeted by a crowd surrounding what seems to be his drunk project with Hiro trying to calm it down all the while tilting the hat to hide his face.

First and foremost, Tadashi looked at Honey sternly, "Street Accident?"

The female blonde just forced a nervous laugh, "Flat tires are considered street accidents, but yeah," she coughed, "the bus we took sorta, kinda, spiraled out of control and fell onto its side."

"Which side?" The ravenette started to sound like a worried but at the same time angry parent. Honey easily gave in.

"Okay, our side. _But_ Baymax protected us from the crash, so no harm done. Although we did take a while because we had to assist some injured people."

Tadashi turned his attention back to Baymax, and he did notice it's kind of deflated arm, which was probably used to protect Honey and Hiro from the broken window shards. He sighed, massaged the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Baymax was out of charge and his station was at the lab. It'd be hard work to bring him back, but at least they found them.

"Excuse us." "Coming through." The raven and blonde college students said respectively as they squeezed through the people just to get to the boy and the bot.

When Hiro saw them, he was more than relieved. He knew Baymax was running low on energy, but he never expected him to act _that_ way; it caught him off guard. Not only did it lead to them getting lost in the university, it also attracted extremely unwanted attention. Namely the attention of one person who was chasing after them and who they tried to shake off.

"I'm sorry for not taking you to the lab myself, Hiro." Honey apologized as she was about to give him a hug, but he backed away and hid behind Baymax's very floppy build.

He forced a smile, looked around nervously and said, "It's okay, Honey. B-but can we please get out of here now?"

The number of people around them made Hiro uneasy, it didn't help that they were circled around him like he was some kind of freak show. It struck an all too familiar chord in his chest.

The two older teens noticing his distress, they nodded.

They were about to ask everybody to let them through, but someone cut into the crowd.

"There they are." It was Callaghan.

The color from Hiro's face just drained as he felt his throat dry and his whole body tremble in fear. He dug his fingers into Baymax's back and hid his face there.

Honey saw this gesture and it made her confused.

"Honey Lemon, Tadashi" the professor called out rather surprised, "Seems like you found your runaway project."

"Uh, sir?"

"I've been chasing Baymax all around the school since this morning. He had a kid with your hat with him."

"Oh sorry, Professor Callaghan for causing so much trouble." Tadashi immediately apologized.

Robert chuckled, "Not trouble at all, but isn't this place a little too far from the laboratory to have Baymax wondering around?"

"Ah, yes, Professor Callaghan. Now that you mention it, it is." Honey joined in, also doing some nervous gestures. "We better get going."

"Yes, you better. And also you people." He added as he gave everyone stern looks. Easily, everyone left with a dash, leaving him, Tadashi, Honey, Baymax and Hiro alone in the hallway.

"Thank you, Professor." Said the older ravenette, breathing out a big sigh of relief.

"Anytime, Mr. Hamada." He said. Hiro thought he was about to walk away so he separated for a little while only to find that Callaghan was trying to take a look at him. "So is this your little brother, Tadashi?" He asked, taking a step closer, making Hiro flinch and hide even more inside Baymax's outer lining.

"Yes, sir. He is."

"I see." He chuckled, "I can't say I can see the resemblance. Why are you hiding, my boy?"

"He's _afraid_ of you."

Tadashi and Honey were taken aback by what Baymax had said. Hiro was afraid of Callaghan? Or was it just Baymax's bugs talking?

"Afraid of me?" Luckily the professor took it as the latter one.

"Yes. Afraaaaiid of you. Like he's afraid of ghosts and peanuts."

Callaghan didn't expect such an answer so he ended up laughing at it, much to the teens' surprise. "I never thought I'd be compared to a ghost or a _peanut_ in my life."

"Uh, sorry, sir. Baymax has a slight malfunction when he gets a low battery." Tadashi explained, pulling on his collar. It took him months before his thesis on Baymax was approved, and months of probation when it came to his actual functionality. He didn't want anything to compromise his project.

"You seem to have a lot in your hands, Mr. Hamada. I won't keep you. I'm very excited to see how much Baymax has improved next week at your monthly probation." The professor started walking away. The older ravenette just kept his obedient composure until his mentor disappeared into the next hallway.

When he did, huge sighs of relief were released.

"Great. More pressure." Tadashi uttered as he held his forehead. Due to the BH6 and increase of criminal rates because of The Fujitas, he hasn't been able to focus that much on Baymax's actual healthcare coding. He still has a lot to do in one week.

Maybe the loss of their suit was a sign for him to focus more on academics.

"It's pretty hard to have the most acknowledged professor at SFIT as your mentor, isn't it?" Honey commented, forcing a smile.

"It is, but it's rewarding."

"The scary guy is gone, Hiro. He's _goooooooone._ Weeee!" The two college students' attention where caught by Baymax who continued to act drunk. Hiro still holding onto him for dear life.

"Hey bud," Tadashi called out gently as he knelt beside him, "we talked about this. Callaghan isn't a bad guy."

Hiro turned to Tadashi, still unconvinced but he didn't let it show, "If you say so, Tadashi."

XxxxX

"Afraid of peanuts?" Gogo teased with a grin, making Hiro flush pink.

"Not afraid. Allergic! Baymax just got it wrong!" He defended.

They were safely back at the lab and Baymax was charging up inside Tadashi's own room. The college students were all focused on their projects all the while trying to tease the younger teen with them.

"Also about the ghosts?" Wasabi added.

"That- that's-!" The young ravenette tried to find an excuse, but all the blood was just flowing up to his cheeks that he couldn't think straight. "Nothing! It's nothing!"

"Don't worry, little dude. Fears are nothing to be ashamed of. I fear taking a bath, but it's a necessity so-" Fred placed an arm over the boy's shoulders, only for it to be slowly removed by Tadashi while he pulled away the younger boy.

"Maybe when you actually take it, dude."

"Hey, I do, bro. I just forgot this morning."

Wasabi grimaced, Gogo just rolled her eyes. While they were messing around, a certain female blonde was in deep thought.

"How about you being afraid of Callaghan?" Honey tried, but she didn't tease. She was asking out of pure curiosity. If it was a fear of strangers, then Hiro wouldn't have reacted that way the second time around, but he did.

Hiro visibly flinched, but everyone was oblivious.

Instead of the boy answering, Tadashi did, "Maybe Baymax remembered what happened yesterday and concluded that he was afraid of him due to the way he reacted."

The female blonde was unconvinced, "Uhuh," she then smiled brightly at the younger boy, "Remember our deal okay?"

Hiro pouted, pocketed his hands in the jeans he was wearing and looked away, "He hasn't even said yes yet." He then started to walk towards Tadashi's lab, "I'm going to check how Baymax is doing."

When he disappeared, everyone turned to Honey, "What deal?"

"Oh, he asked me about why we became heroes because you," she pointed at the older ravenette, "didn't give him a proper answer. I said I'll only tell him provided that Tadashi says it's okay and that he tells us something in return."

Everyone was quite impressed, everyone except Tadashi who was almost pouting like a child who was asked to give his favorite toy to someone else.

"Do we have to tell him?" He groaned. Everyone turned to him with tired yet understanding smiles.

"C'mon dude," said Fred, "We know it's hard, but talking makes it better."

"He won't look at you any differently. He's probably your little brother already." Added Wasabi.

The ravenette just coughed, "I feel like some kind of a butler though, following him around and such."

Gogo smirked, "That's just the surface of it. Wait 'til you feel like a slave, that's when things get really fun."

Tadashi almost choked. How long would that take? "Wait, are you guys expecting me to take care of him for life?" He turned to his friends with surprise and only to see that they were had the same looks on their faces too.

"Well, technically not for life, until he finds a job and is able to support himself, and technically not just you, we and Aunt Cass will help you." Honey corrected.

Tadashi was overwhelmed. He honestly did not think that they had such high expectations of him! "How are you guys so sure that Aunt Cass would agree to this?"

"C'mon Tadashi, we're talking about Aunt Cass." Gogo raised a brow.

The college ravenette raised a finger to make a point, but words immediately failed him. He knew they were absolutely right. He was still too far from accepting such a responsibility though.

"I don't think I can, guys."

"What? Are we just going to let him run around the streets free for bad guys to kidnap?" The female ravenette asked. Tadashi considered that Hiro would be filthy rich if they were to do that because he would sweep the bot fighting business clean. His life would be endangered though. He groaned.

"Okay! I'll think about it." He finally gave in.

Every one of his friends cheered out of accomplishment, Tadashi only raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'll think about it."

"We all know that means yes, dude." Wasabi cockily said, only to receive an eye roll from his raven friend.

"Is it a yes to the super hero past thing too?" Fred asked, Tadashi was practically cornered.

"Ugh. Okay, yes. Happy?"

Another set of cheers were heard.

"What are we going to ask the kid in exchange?" Gogo wondered, turning to Honey who was already back to mixing chemicals to make a new equation.

"I was actually planning to ask him who Katherine is."

 _"Katherine?"_

XxxxX

Hiro sat in front of Baymax who was still standing idly on top of his station, waiting for his battery to fill up.

The young boy stared at him with melancholy. The healthcare companion easily sensed his distress.

"What seems to be the problem, Hiro?"

For a while, Hiro did not answer. It was as if he was stuck in deep thought. It stayed like that for almost a minute until he breathed a big puff of air and looked Baymax straight in the eye.

"I don't want you saying that I'm afraid of Callaghan anymore."

The marshmallow bot only tilted its head, "but you are, Hiro."

The young boy just looked away and clenched his fist.

"I-I know, bud." He admitted, choking on his words.

A memory then flashed into his mind.

 _"Dare say another bad thing about him, then you're good as gone, Hiro!"_

Another vile shot up his throat, making him gulp it down and tremble even more.

"Just keep it a secret for me, okay?"

XxxxX

 **College is here and I'm dying slowly yeeey!**

 **Sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews. I'm just passing by to post this update.** **I would like to thank all of you though! You guys know how to keep a person going.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Look who updated, this girl~

Decided not to rewrite because your comments really hit me right in the heart, especially those that said 'There's always a way out.' And I thought yeah, you guys are right. Plus, whether this becomes successful or not, it would be a great learning experience.

Hope you guys enjoy this update!

XxxxX

Lunch Time; they decided to go at the bistro they always ate at- provided that Baymax was with them because Hiro refused to come otherwise.

Their conversation was about the usual things they talked about; lessons, exams, professors, and their projects. Fred would usually jump in with his comic book comparisons and analogy, while Hiro and Baymax were a few feet ahead, enjoying a chat of their own.

Tadashi would often drift from his conversation with his friends to listening in on the young ravenette and the healthcare companion. He noticed how they were talking with a suprisingly low tone. He'd expect Hiro to act that way, but he didn't remember programming Baymax to do so. Did he learn that somehow? He wouldn't be surprised. He also noticed that Hiro and Baymax walked hand-in-hand, which he thought was quite adorable.

"Hey, hey Hamada!" Tadashi only snapped out when Gogo had shouted his name, causing him to turn to his friends.

"Oh, what?"

"We just told Honey about the Fujitas' phones. We were asking you about when you think you can hack it." The black haired woman repeated.

"Oh, you did?" The older ravenette cluelessly uttered, earning him skeptical looks from his friends. "O-oh, of course you did. Ahem-" He cleared his throat to clear the air, "- uhm, maybe a day or two would be enough, I guess?"

Everyone seemed content with his answer, but then Honey realized something. "But wait, Tadashi. Shouldn't you be working on Baymax?" She reminded, "Your probation is in a week."

Fred joined in too, "And dude, we have to rebuild our suits too. Who knows when those skater girls strike again."

Tadashi felt tons of load dropped on his shoulders. He didn't realize how much he had in his hands until he was actually told. He himself expected to finish those within a week when originally it took him months to program Baymax, days to make their suits and hours to even make the code budge. He couldn't help but groan out of stress.

Wasabi gave him a caring pat on the back and a small smile, "Hey, don't worry ahout the phone and the suits for a while. Work on Baymax first." Tadashi turned to him, surprised.

"Yeah, Hamada. A week of us not there to help the police wouldn't hurt that much." Gogo added.

"Grades are our priority," so did Honey, "Surely the Fujitas won't be that active after what happened to them yesterday."

"And dude," Fred approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I can take letting the masses miss out on our heroic deeds. You have to pass that probation thingy first bro."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile at how understanding his friends were. He knew he could always count on them and he can't believe that he doubted them for a second.

"Uh guys, is this supposed to be the Bistro?"

The college students turned to Hiro and Baymax who stopped in front of the restaurant they always ate at, the only thung different was that the doors were closed and there were no people in sight.

"What?! Aww," Honey was pretty disappointed, "I miss their steak and mash potatoes."

"That's really unfortunate." Said Wasabi as he crossed his arms.

"So what do we do know?"asked Gogo.

No one could think of an answer. It was pure silence. The only thing that could be heard was the vehicles passing by, a few foot steps, and a familiar food truck theme song.

Fred's ear perked up. "Heeey, I know that theme song!" He turned to the direction of the sound, only to see his favorite taco truck. He turned to his friends with a grin and said, "Who's up for mexican food?"

XxxxX

Midori, Aoi and Momoi were bummed. They lost their phones and they don't have any idea if Yokai is contacting them or not. The last thing they want to do is anger him again.

"We should probably get a new phone by tonight and inform that man," said Midori as he cooked the meat.

"Gosh, imagine starting from scratch again!" Momoi shrieked in horror, only to be followed by Aoi's annoyed clicking tongue.

"I know, all the files and passcodes, all the maps and precious information, gone."

The Pink Fujita turned to the blue one and said, "That's not what I meant. I was talking about all the designs and themes I downloaded on mine. It took me quite a while to hack just to get my hands on them." She crossed her arms and pouted, only to receive eye rolls from her comrades.

"Anyway, we'll have time to regather all those after we get Yokai his stupid invention," said Aoi, "we need to capture him again."

"How?" Midori retorted, "It's not like he'll just come up our food truck!"

"Eeey Taco Ladies!"

The three women's attention fell on the male college blonde and a few more people who were probably his friends.

"Hey Fred," greeted the green Fujita - who was the green chef at the moment- with her most customer friendly voice. "What can I get you today?"

"The usual milady." He answered.

"And drinks?"

Fred turned to his friends, and one by one they answered.

"I'll have an ice tea." Said Honey Lemon.

"Same," agreed Gogo.

"Maybe Lemonade for me." Wasabi answered.

"Mine too." And also Tadashi.

Fred turned to Midori and repeated their orders. " Okay, so that's two Ice Teas and Three Lemonades and-" the male blonde then turned to the little man next to him whose face was hidden under a hat.

He then tipped it up to see what else was on the menu and Midori was just speechless.

Their target was standing right in front of them in the flesh. He wore different clothes, yes, but it was the technopath they were after.

"I'll have a milkshake then." He said, his eyes still on the menu.

Midori made a tapping sound, more like a secret code, using the tray to get her teammate's attention and when the three of them took a careful peak through the serving window, they were as surprised.

"Okay, six tacoes, two ice teas, three lemonades and a milkshake for our main man here." Fred repeated as he ruffled Hiro's hair, making the hat fall off his head, giving the fujitas much more proof that the boy in front of them was their target.

"Coming right up, please take a walk for a while. It'll be ready in ten minutes." Midori answered with a forced smile trying to hide the inner conflict. Tadashi and the gang did as they were told.

But why was Hiro with the college students? She pondered. She figured that he used his pitiful puppy dog eyes to help him. She was pretty sure that the college students didn't know what they had in their hands. She also noticed that the white marshmallow robot they had with them was staring at her.

"Students of SFIT, huh?" Aoi said, popping her head out of hiding.

"Is that white thing a project?" so did Momoi.

Baymax was motionless for seconds, then his head went up and down before he announced, "Scan complete. DNA match. You are the Fujitas. I must warn the others."

The three women were alarmed. Out of reflex, Midori got a shockwave creator from under the table and shot it at Baymax, making him malfunction and shut down.

"How did it know-?!" Momoi couldn't finish her sentence because Midori didn't allow her.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to act fast while our target is still at arm's reach."

While Hiro trailed behind Tadashi and the others, he felt a slight pain in the head. 'A shockwave?' He thought and turned around, only to find that the healthcare companion was nowhere to be found.

XxxxX

'Maybe he's making sure that the Taco Ladies are using healthy ingredients.' Tadashi had said, 'I'll go check.'

But Hiro insisted that he do it. Of course, he wasn't allowed to go alone. He was accompanied by Gogo. Why not Tadashi? The first time, he was kidnapped from him. Why not Honey? He got lost the second time. Surprisingly, the woman volunteered too. She's what they call a 'brick wall' so surely Hiro won't get taken away easily.

Gogo noticed that Hiro walked faster than he usually did, she even had to quicken her pace just to catch up. "What's wrong, nerd? Why are you in a hurry?" She asked almost irritated.

"I think something bad happened to Baymax. I felt a shockwave, a really strong one." He said, dread in his voice.

"Maybe it's just a power surge or something, calm down." She tried, but to no avail, Hiro kept going.

Baymax was finally in sight and ultimately he ran up to him, leaving Gogo, only to be stopped by Momoi.

"Hey there cutie," she greeted and with a bright smile, "Right on time, here's your milkshake." She then gave, or practically shoved, the milkshake to Hiro, making the child clumsily catch it.

Hiro found her tone of voice really familiar, but he was too worried about Baymax to remember. "Uhm-uh, thanks, but uh, excuse me. I need to talk to my friend there-"

Again, he was cut off, "Oh but dear, please taste my milkshake first and tell me if it's good."

"O-oh, uhm sure." He timidly drank it, but to his shock, Momoi tilted it for him to drink faster, almost choking and letting go of the cup. He pushed her hand away and coughed loudly, "What was that for-?!"

Aoi then approached Gogo and gave her her ice tea, "Here's yours."

The asian woman accepted and tipped it, a gesture of gratitude, before drinking it. "Hey, your ice tea tastes a little different. Not to insult, but yeah, a little foreign to the tongue."

"Don't worry. It's supposed to taste like that. It's actually the reason why people never come back to us." Aoi just shrugged.

Gogo raised an eyebrow at her, "Then why keep it-" but then she felt a sudden surge of pain her stomach as dark spots started to appear around her peripheral view. Not only that, she saw Hiro fall into the arms of the pink server. She was absolutely confused and enraged, "What the heck?!"

But then she slowly fell to her knees as she felt herself go numb.

Aoi walked towards Momoi and helped her carry Hiro. "No hard feelings, missy. You just took pity on the wrong boy on the wrong time and place." The two of them walked towards the taco truck, closed for the day with Midori ready to drive them away with their target, hoped in and bid their farewell.

"Don't worry, you'll survive." Aoi reassured with a grin, "If someone finds you in time that is."

Gogo could only watch as Hiro was taken

away by three taco ladies.

XxxxX

Gogo's eye fluttered open and all she saw at first was white. Her senses slowly got used to her surroundings only to realize that she was in a hospital room. She saw the gang in the room too, but they were too focused on something. She looked passed through her friends, only to see Baymax as a skeleton. It was a very different sight from the very huggable, non threatening design Tadashi originally planned, and well, it gave her the creeps. "Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes."

"Gogo!" Everyone was surprised to see her awake, but relieved nonetheless. In a second, they were flocking around her like pigeons fighting for breadcrumbs. Same goes for the noise. The atmosphere was filled with their worried and curious questions coming at her all at once. It gave her a headache.

"Pipe down! My ears are still ringing!" She shouted. Everyone followed; Tadashi went back to working on Baymax, "Better."

"What happened to you?" Honey Lemon asked.

She growled at the memory, "Those taco ladies put some kind of poison in my drink and took Hiro away!"

They were all shocked, "But why?" Wasabi couldn't help but react.

Gogo didn't understand their reason herself, "Something about taking pity on him on the wrong time?"

Fred was confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like hell would I know. Bottomline is they are kidnappers!"

The male blonde pouted, "Awww, I thought they were nice. They always gave me free ketchup."

His friends were looked at him in disbelief, "You think they're nice because of condiments?" Wasabi stated, but it still sounded too shallow of a reason.

Especially with Fred's answer, "Dude, it's ketchup."

To the blonde's surprise, he felt a very powerful punch to the back, making him yelp really loudly. Tadashi had just given him one big blow.

"DUDE! IT WAS KETCHUP."

Ignoring Fred, everyone's eyes fell on the inflating healthcare companion, saying its lines and doing its wave.

"Sorry Fred, just needed to activate him." Tadashi apologized quickly as he approached his project once again.

"Oh, so you agree with me on the ketchup thing?"

"Nope."

"But KETCHUP!"

"Oh hush it, nerd!" Gogo shouted, ultimately earning the response she wanted.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your Personal Healthcare Companion. I heard a sou-"

"Yeah, buddy, that's great," Tadashi was all happy Baymax's standard procedures weren't damaged at all, but they needed answers so there wasn't really time to celebrate that, "What happened back there? Do you remember anything?" He asked.

And of course, Baymax knew the answer. "It was the Fujitas."

"The Fujitas?!" Everyone was shocked.

"I've been buying Mexican food from our arch enemies?!" Fred was mind blowned, he needed to hold his head for support, "Wow. I should have remembered that one spongebob episode with the ice cream truck and stuff."

"Are you sure they're the Fujitas?" Tadashi tried to confirm, and that Baymax did.

"The three taco ladies' biometrics match the Fujitas' biometrics. I am one hundred percent certain."

Everybody was speechless by the new found information they had.

It would have been much easier to find Hiro if normal kidnappers took him, but the Fujitas were not as naive. They had hundreds of hideouts in San Fransokyo, and Big Hero 6 didn't even have their armors.

XxxxX

A/N : Thank you all for the reviews! I'll start replying to them again in the next chapters.

Don't get me wrong, college is still hectic and I'm currently trying to learn magic to raise my grades to at least a C.

I just needed to do something to relieve my stress, and leaving you guys with a cliffhanger after not updating for a long time is one of them /shot. Kidding.

I love you guys, and thank you for continuing to read this fan fic!


	12. Chapter 12

"I escaped here once! I can do it again!" Hiro growled as he rattled his cage, one much bigger and much sturdier than the first one. If last one was for a dog, this one was for a lion. That time too, Hiro had a collar- a way to mortify him? It was Momoi's way of a sick joke.

"We wouldn't want that happening now, so we won't provoke you anymore, will we?" Midori sternly said as she threw a glare at Aoi who just crossed her arms and turned away with a huff.

"I don't need to be provoked to escape here!" The young boy shouted.

"Oh yeah-" Aoi wanted to dare him, but was again stopped by the green fujita.

"Leave him be."

Hiro clicked his tongue as he glared at all three of them. If only he knew how to actually activate his own 'higher abilities' then he would be escaping the absolute nightmare he found himself in.

He was scared. He was terrified. Hiro was more than terrified. He knew he was trembling. Oh lord he was thankful he still had the courage to threaten those women when he couldn't even let go of the bars because those were the only things that grounded him, the same bars that imprisoned him, and the same bars that kept him like a neatly wrapped gift for Yokai.

He needed to escape.

Under no circumstances must he fall in that man's hands.

He needed to make the Fujitas understand that.

But they were villains too. Whether they hand him over to their client, or they use him for their own twisted scheme.

Hiro has to decide which outcome would have a better result.

"Yokai said he'll be here in two hours."

And he needed to decide fast.

XxxxX

"How are we going to go after him?" Asked Gogo first. She was the most injured but she was the most eager to get him back. A part of her felt extremely responsible for it, it was no wonder she wanted to act.

"Gogo, we're chasing after The Fujitas. A group we were equally matched with even when we had our suits. Do you really expect us to chase after him?" Tadashi asked her. He received a glare from the woman.

"So what? We leave him? We let him get taken away by that Yokai guy for more experiments?" Gogo Tomago wasn't a compassionate woman, at least on the outside, but you can tell that she cared for the young ravenette male a lot and that she really wanted to save him.

Everyone didn't want that for Hiro, they all wanted him safe.

But their resolve doesn't answer the question how. Without their suits they were technically powerless. Not only that, if they did charge, they would risk revealing their identities, endangering the peaceful everyday lives they live and everyone they cared for. Charging without a plan would be like surrender, suicide even. They were smarter than that.

"We are saving him." The raven haired woman stated sternly, looking all her friends in the eye.

"How? It took days to make the suits, and by the time we finish them, Hiro might already be gone." Honey Lemon said with such low confidence, holding her own hands as she tried not to cry at how hopeless their situation was.

"We finish it faster!" Fred exclaimed, trying to be positive.

"We can't finish it faster, Fred. All the coding and the assembling. It's just not possible." Wasabi threw off.

Their mood was nothing but heavy.

Tadashi tried to see pass through their dilemma, he tried to look for a way out, he tried to look for a new angle. 'Think,' he shouted in his mind, 'You're a Hamada. There must be something in my big brain to get us out of this mess.'

'Something that could get Hiro back with the minimum risks.'

Why, of all times, was his mind empty now?

'Think, think, think, Hamada!' He repeatedly slapped his head as he started to pace back and forth.

"Woah, Tadashi, don't beat yourself up." Said Wasabi, approaching him so he could calm him down, but he stopped when Tadashi spoke.

"I'm not. I just-" he stopped and sat on the side of the bed, and sighed in defeat, "-I'm just trying to shake things up. We need to save Hiro, but we need a plan."

His eyes fell on Baymax who looked at all of them with concern, as much concern as his black dots for eyes could give- which was surprisingly a lot.

"You are all under a lot of stress. My role as a healthcare companion is to keep you all healthy and happy. Also, Hiro's safety is compromised. I shall now display file name Hiro_Emergency1."

Tadashi and the others were confused by the robot's statement, even more so when a cyan screen started playing on his belly. Everyone, even the injured Gogo, inched closer to see what it was.

[ _Testing... testing.]_

"Hiro?!" Everyone recognized the voice. They all went closer, Tadashi even putting both hands on the screen, to try and decipher his face in that static cyan screen, but no, it was just audio.

 _[Hey Baymax, are you sure you don't mind me using you as a tape recorder?]_

 _[I don't mind, Hiro.]_

 _[Thanks. Ahem- Now. I am experiment TK121 #40137, but my real name is Hiro. I apologize for my low tone of voice but I do not plan on being heard. This recording is for emergencies concerning my custodians.]_

The college students couldn't help but look at each other. Emergencies concerning them? What did Hiro mean?

 _[The Big Hero 6, my custodians, rescued me from a female trio called The Fujitas a day back. In the process, they had to abandon their suits. Therefore I have developed a simple coding for emergency weapons they could use to protect themselves when danger comes and their new suits are still not available.]_

Four different codings then appeared in Baymax's belly, codes that all of them could barely understand. Simple coding their butt, that was pure logarithm and binary system combined. There were even unfamiliar symbols! It was amazing that Hiro made such a complicated code.

 _[It can be made within an hour or so that is if you are willing to sacrifice a few specific gadgets I saw you always have in the lab. Please use it responsibly.]_

 _[And Baymax-]_

 _[Yes, Hiro?]_

 _[If the emergency is to save me, don't show them this record.]_

 _[Why?]_

 _[-sighs- You know why.]_

The recording ended with smoothly as everything disappeared from Baymax's belly.

Tadashi led the healthcare companion to his PC and placed its hand on it, with that, the file started to transfer. There was one irrelevant thing in Tadashi's mind at the moment though: Did Hiro just really upload weapon codes in Baymax's healthcare chip? He was sure to talk to him about it when they get him back, but for now he'll have to work with it.

"One last question, Baymax." The ravenette said, gripping his jeans "Hiro said not to let us hear the audio if it was to save him. Why did you show it to us?"

"Hiro is my patient. I know what is best for him and I do it for him."

Tadashi opened Baymax's disk port and stared at the healthcare chip that had his name on it.

Was it still the same chip he programmed roughly two years ago?

XxxxX

"Listen to me!" Hiro shouted but none of The Fujitas actually gave him notice. He did notice how they would cringe every time he shouted which meant they heard him, but refused to listen.

Hiro has finally decided that falling in the hands of the Fujitas, who knew less about his powers, was safer than being returned to Yokai, who already has plans for him.

"Are you sure you want to return me to Yokai? I'm telling you I cost a lot in the Black Market." He repeated, trying to sound believable.

"Do you even have the slightest idea how much Yokai is paying us to fetch you?!" Finally someone answered him. Aoi looked at him through the side of her face, keeping her crossed arm crossed leg sit on top of the crates.

"I can cost so much more." He said, emphasizing the 'more' part.

"Yeah right. No one will believe that a cutie like you is a weapon of mass destruction without your files, and those files are in our phones. Where are our phones? Somewhere in the bottom of the sea. Why? You sent them there." Momoi reminded him, a little angry that she remembered the loss of her prepped up phone.

Hiro forgot about those. He could've sworn he held on to them, but maybe he did let go of them when they fell into the water.

"W-well, you know what I can do right? Don't you have any use for me?" Hiro sounded so desperate, but he didn't care.

Midori finally jumped off her crate, and squatted until she was in Hiro's eye level, "We do have some use for you, lab rat."

For a moment, Hiro felt so relieved.

"And that's to get you back to that bastard, Yokai, get our money, and get the two of you out of our miserable lives."

But all his hopes were just crushed.

Momoi signaled, "Yokai is going to be early. He says he's on his way."

XxxxX

Tadashi finished the upgrades as fast as he could. He has never done anything faster in his life. It did cost Honey's phone, Gogo's portable CD player, Wasabi's chargeable laser pointer and Freddie's remote controlled dinosaur.

Honey's phone can now produce any compound through letter and number codes, and it would emit smoke through the speakers. It wasn't much of an offense, but it would help if they needed cover, or escape.

Gogo's CD player was now an unlimited shockwave dispenser, or rather, it gathers up dangerous shockwave as it spins, and when it's stable enough, the disk player opens and sends it flying, possibly cutting whatever comes it way.

Wasabi's laser pointer turned into an actual laser. The harmless red ray has turned itself into a much more concentrated violet laser that can melt and cut through anything. Wasabi can fiddle with its concentration levels, stability and length just by turning the switch - which previously just had on and off as choices.

Fred remote controlled dinosaur can now breathe fire, shoot laser from its eyes and act as a bomb. It could also act as a decoy and as a bot for bot fighting. Out of all the upgrades, Fred's had the most new features, and the blonde male was pretty excited to try them all out!

Tadashi was tired, but their work was far from over.

"All we need to do now is find Hiro." He said, holding his chin.

"Hiro has been located." Baymax announced, and everyone just turned to him surprised.

"How?!" Tadashi was the most shocked of them all.

"Hiro has also upgraded my scanners. I can now scan the whole area of San Fransokyo, but it requires energy. Luckily, I am currently charging. I need to stay charged to continue giving you his coordinates."

"That means Baymax can't come with us?" Honey Lemon was worried. "How are we going to track him down then?"

"They aren't moving, we can just ask the big guy to screenshot it or something and he follows us." Fred suggested.

"But what if The Fujitas decide to move Hiro to a new hide out? We need Baymax's scanner functional." Tadashi argued. "Someone has to stay behind and update us on their location. In addition, the Fujitas has already seen Baymax with us, if they see him, they'll figure out our secret identities."

"But who stays?" Wasabi asked.

Simultaneously, their heads fell on Gogo, even Baymax's did.

"WHAT?!" The woman was shocked, "Oh no, I am not going to stay here and sit around, not doing anything! I'm the reason Hiro got kidnapped, I'll help search for him." She growled.

Tadashi knew how she felt, but it didn't change the fact that she was injured and still not fit enough to join such a dangerous mission.

"Gogo, give me the disk player." Said Tadashi, opening his hand in front of her.

"You are _not_ stopping me, Hamada."

"I suggest not joining the mission, Gogo." Baymax spoke up, doing his signature 'making a point' gesture, "You're body is still not fully functional because of the food poison. If you move too much, you will experience nausea and headaches, or worse, it could ruin your stomach even more which may lead to highly dangerous outcomes."

"I don't care." She shot back, bowing her head and balling her fists, not wanting to face any of her friends for wanting to make such a decision.

"Gogo, please." Honey approached her and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and holding her hand with the other. She then looked at the guys, "Can you give us a second?"

The boys looked at each other in confusion but with concern, nodded and walked out of the room, letting the girls talk.

"Poor Gogo," said Fred as he leaned on the wall, looking at the dinosaur in hand. "She really wants the kid safe."

"We all do, but it's too dangerous for her to come, especially when she can't fight in that state." Tadashi stated out of concern.

"We don't have to end up fighting though, right?" Wasabi asked unsure. "We can knock them out and get Hiro, as easy as that."

"I hope that was the case, Wasabi," said Tadashi, as he leaned on the wall himself too, letting out a sigh that sounded almost like a growl, "But after the last time, I don't think it'll be that easy anymore."

After ten minutes, Honey Lemon came out and she handed the disk player to Tadashi. "She's staying," she said, but not all too happy, "But we keep her updated okay? And once we get Hiro, we immediately let her talk to him."

The boys nodded. "Let's say goodbye-" Fred was stopped by Honey Lemon who shook her head.

"She said we should leave immediately and she'll just tell us the coordinate through call. She said Baymax detected him near the East side. Let's get our masks, change our clothes, and save Hiro."

It's not all the time that Honey Lemon is serious, she's usually the positive one, but it just shows how serious this mission was.

The boys nodded again, and all four of them headed off.

Inside the room, Gogo was intently staring at Baymax's belly, waiting for the coordinates to finalize.

"This is for your own good." Said the healthcare companion.

It didn't make the woman any happier, "I know, you marshmallow. Just- find Hiro."

XxxxX

"Please, listen! You can't let Yokai take me away!" Hiro finally resorted to begging. He was out of tricks under his sleeves, but he needed to escape no matter what.

"When are you going to give up, kid?" Aoi snapped. "You've been at it for a whole half hour now. Haven't you gotten it in your thick skull that we will not, under any circumstances, set you free?!" She gave him a mouthful, glaring at him from a far. He was honestly getting on her nerves to the point that she wanted to kick his cage again, and torment him through those bars, but Midori had set boundaries and she had to follow them.

"You don't understand, I-" Hiro tried explaining again, but he was cut off by the green Fujita.

"And we don't plan on understanding." She looked at him sternly and mercilessly, the young ravenette couldn't help but flinch.

"But Yokai's got something really horrible planned-!"

"Does it look like we care?" This time, it was Momoi who cut him off, "Look sweetie, in case you haven't figured it out, we're villains. We're no different than Yokai at all. So stop trying to get our pity and prepare yourself. Your master is already here."

The color in Hiro's face drained when he heard one loud foot step, followed by little scattering sounds that soon turned into a large tidal wave. The young boy turned around, only to see his worst nightmare: _Yokai._

XxxxX

 _"His exact location is at an abandoned building at the boundary, on the far east. The exact address is-"_

The team listened attentively as Gogo gave them the information of Hiro's whereabouts. They were using Wasabi's car, and they were in black camouflage clothing with Japanese animal-style masks- Aunt Cass' collection, but she has been trying to find a way to get rid of them for a while.

 _"You need to hurry, guys."_ Said Gogo, _"Other than Hiro and the Fujitas, there's another person. I have a bad feeling that it's Yokai."_

Wasabi suddenly hit the brakes.

"What?" Tadashi was confused, "Why did we stop?"

"It's a red light," said the bigger guy, "It's the law to stop."

 _"Are you serious?!"_ Gogo screamed from the other line, _"I swear to God, Wasabi! I will- uugh!"_ She was obviously regretting her decision of staying.

"Out of the way," said Tadashi, quickly exchanging seats with the bigger guy, and then hitting the accelerator. They speeded as fast as the car could go.

"W-WOAH!" All three of his friends exclaimed, "Tadashi, be careful, man." Said Wasabi, very concerned. The last thing he wanted was to get an accident while doing a mission.

"Don't worry guys; I know what I'm doing-!"

Tadashi frantically turned the wheel because he almost missed their turn, but they got to it just in the nick of time.

 _"Please try your best not to mess this up!"_ The frustration of the ravenette woman on the other line was evident.

Hopefully the mission ends better than the way it started.

After what seemed to be Tadashi's first time driving a car, they finally arrived at the abandoned... barn? The Fujitas owned all sorts of things; from food trucks, to storage houses, to barns. They wouldn't be surprised if they had a hideout in a zoo.

All four of them snuck in through an open window at the second floor. Tadashi took a mental note that other than them practicing with their suits, they also needed to train their bodies. They really had a hard time climbing that barn wall.

When they got in, they were worn out, but the adrenaline still kept them going.

Like what Gogo said, it was Yokai who was the extra person, and with his microbots too. Tadashi couldn't help but click his tongue.

"Your job is done. I have no use for the three of you anymore. Take your money and go." The distorted voice of Yokai came as his microbots moved and handed the three skater girls, huge brief cases, all of which they cautiously took.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Aoi with a scowl.

"Please never contact us again." Added Momoi as she stuck out her tongue.

"Let's move out girls." Ordered Midori, and in sync, all three of them skated out of there.

"Should we chase after them?" Asked Honey. Tadashi only shook his head.

"We have bigger problems."

Yokai approached the cage, and even from the second floor and with the masks on, the gang could clearly see how Hiro cowered away to the farthest he can- which wasn't far at all.

"Hello, Hiro," greeted Yokai as he leaned down to the young boy's eye level, "Those are nice clothes you're wearing. I see you found some good captors."

Hiro could only squeak a reply, "D-Don't hurt them. Please, they have nothing to do with this."

"I never planned on it, Hiro." Yokai sounded calm, even with the distortion in his voice. "But if they stand in the way of my vengeance, then I'm afraid I will have to use threats. They would be much safer if they never associated themselves with you in the first place."

Tadashi wanted to pounce at Yokai, pull off his mask and punch the living daylights out of him. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not with the microbots around him.

He gave silent instructions to his team. They all understood and started moving out.

"Why can't you just let me go?" The young ravenette's voice started to crack, "I never did anything to deserve this." Phosphor tears started to flow from Hiro's eyes.

It made the gang's hearts clench at such a sight and all of them were just holding in their emotions. Tadashi's plan was good enough to work, and they weren't going to let their anger ruin their chances.

"So did my daughter." Yokai said harshly, standing back up again, he then pulled something out of his pocket; a switch.

Hiro's eyes went wide in fear. "NO! N-NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! A-ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Tadashi and the other were frozen in shock and confusion.

Yokai held the switch up, and said, "It's easier to transport a machine when it's turned off."

He pressed the switch.

XxxxX

Gogo watched the screen on Baymax belly, looking specifically at the coordinates of her friends, Hiro, and another person, she was sure it was Yokai.

Then poof.

Just like that, one dot disappeared.

She tensed up and looked closely at the screen, even wiping her eyes just to see if she wasn't imagining things. But no, there were five dots left.

"B-Baymax, what's the meaning of this?" The ravenette asked the healthcare companion out of concern.

Baymax stood still, not answering for a few seconds, and those eerie seconds made Gogo's nerves worse.

Finally Baymax faced her and answered.

But it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

 _"Hiro has been deactivated."_

XxxxX

 _Don't kill me please._

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _ **Shooting2stars:** Thank you so much! I really plan on finishing it. I never abandon a story, as long as I have an ending, and I have an ending for this. After this chapter, do you think they'll succeed?_

 ** _Guest (NOV 7):_** _Aaaaah, such kind words! Thank you so much! I will try my best in college and in this story too :'D_

 _ **Teengens:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! And I have to say, you do have a point about Baymax's learning ability. I don't know why I ever forgot about that certain info. But to stay constant all through out the fic, let's say he's a little slow in the learning department and Hiro kind of improves his learning skills :3_

 ** _Kayla103849:_** _Here's the update :3 Hope you enjoyed it._


	13. Chapter 13

Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred watched as Hiro's body, limp and lifeless, fell on the cold floor of the cage. The phosphor tears stopped flowing completely and no movements, no sound at all came from him. The team stood in their postions waiting for a sign, any sign that would say that Hiro was okay. But there weren't any.

Yokai pocketed the switch, and ordered the microbots to surround the cage in a huge spear. He then started bringing the cage towards the back door.

"No you don't!" Tadashi sprang into action- something not indicated in their plan, but he didn't care at all. He was angry, he was down right furiated. He loaded the disk player and quickly released one disk, aiming at Yokai, but the villain dodged just in time, the disk passing by the side of his face, cracking his mask, slicing his cheek. The whole lower half of his face was now revealed and it caught Yokai by surprise.

"Now!" Tadashi ordered, and Honey started typing a code. In a second, a white smoke started coming out of her phone speaker; it was evaporated chloroform. Due to the small size of the speaker, it was taking a long time to spread. So she quickly attached it to Freddie's now flying dinosaur and maneuvered it right above Tadashi and Yokai. Luckily, Tadashi knew ahead of time that it was chloroform, so he had immediately covered his mouth and nose.

Yokai, on the other hand, didn't.

He has already inhaled a large amount before he realized what it was. He was getting weak in the knees, but the villain didn't go down without a fight.

He sent his microbots flying towards the heroes, and that was where Wasabi came in. He set his laser pointer to a saber-like form and started intersecting the tiny robots before it could hit his friends, cutting all the spear like shapes it created and scattering the pieces all over the floor.

The robot easily recuperated though, going back at the larger male every five seconds.

Honey's phone finally turned off because maybe the amount of chemicals were used up, or the code timed out, so Fred returned the phone to her and decided to use the other skills his little toy had.

Fire breath; it toasted the microbots, and it actually prevented them from going back to all its fellow friends. The range was much smaller than Wasabi's saber though and it damaged much less too. They were barely keeping up, it didn't help that Tadashi's disk gun was taking time to load.

He still attacked Yokai head on, using the disk player itself as a weapon. He would hit him skillfully, but Yokai would dodge rather sloppily because of the chloroform. The disk player would slice over Yokai's head, but the villain would duck just in time and stumble back. Tadashi repeated it again and again until his opponent seemed incapable of keeping up.

Then at one dodge, Yokai jumped back but one of his knees buckled, causing him to kneel on the floor. Tadashi took this as a chance to jump on him and tackle him.

Yokai was now under him, struggling, but Tadashi was kneeling on his arms, and his legs couldn't really reach any of Tadashi's vital parts.

"What did you do to him?!" The ravenette shouted in rage. He didn't allow the villain to answer. "Wake him up, now!" He demanded, aiming the disk gun at the guy's head, and just in time, a disk just finished generating.

"Y-you're kneeling on my arm. How do you think am I going to switch him on?" The villain retorted weakly.

"Where is the switch?" Tadashi growled.

"My left coat pocket," Yokai answered rather obediently.

Tadashi didn't hesitate to look for the button in the man's pocket.

But he dropped his guard. Little did he know, Yokai already sent the microbots rushing towards him, and it collided with the hero, slamming him off of the villain and flat on the wall, disoriented himself.

"Tadashi!" All three of his friends shouted as they tried to fight quicker.

Honey Lemon started typing another code for cholorform, and when it started emitting again, she threw it straight at Yokai. The impact caused her phone to crack, helping it release more of the compound.

Yokai was starting to stumble back and forth, probably fighting to stay awake. He fell to his knees and shook his head, trying to keep away slumber.

He finally weighed his priorities.

Escape was more important than taking his most prized invention.

He gathered the microbots with all of the mental power he had left, formed it into a catapult like contraption, and catapulted himself out of there. As soon as he was gone, some microbots followed him, others fell to the floor, unmoving.

It took a while before everyone moved, they were making sure if it was safe enough. When they concluded it was, Honey and Fred ran to Tadashi, and Wasabi ran to cut open Hiro's cage.

"Ugh, damn it." Tadashi groaned as he sat up, holding his forehead, trying to shake off the stars around him. "I didn't get it." He growled and tried to stand up but failed, "We need to get it!"

"Tadashi, take it easy. That was a hard hit and you didn't have an armor to protect you this time!" Honey exclaimed out of concern.

Wasabi brought Hiro's lifeless body to them, and panic was evident on his face. "What do we do? He won't wake up at all!"

"We need that switch!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"B-but he's already gone!" Fred stated, feeling hopeless.

Tadashi refused to believe it. Despite feeling weak, despite being badly hurt, he ran out- or rather limped out of the building, only to be greeted with nothing but silence outside the barn surrounded by vehicle scraps and their own.

He fell to his knees and hit the hard ground with his fist. He couldn't believe that he let him escape, that he even let him do that to Hiro in the first place.

His three friends follow him, and they were left silent as well. They all felt the same. If only they had moved faster, then this wouldn't had happened in the first place.

"... ome in. Come in! Answer me!"

Their heads turned to their vehicle when they heard the familiar voice of their teammate. Worry was obvious in Gogo's voice, even with the static effect of the mobile phone.

She was the most worried of them all, despite that she stayed. They didn't know how to tell her that they failed the mission.

Honey was the one to walk over and pick-up. "Gogo, Hiro is-"

"I know what happened to him!" The woman on the other line hurriedly stated, "That's why you have to bring him here! Baymax said he knows how to help!"

"He said we needed privacy to do it, so we moved out of the hospital and to Fred's mansion. He said you needed to hurry! Move. Now!"

Everyone was shocked, but they didn't let a second be wasted. Everyone all went in the car, with Tadashi as the driver again, and drove to the blonde male's house.

XxxxX

They practically exploded through the door. Heathcliff was the one to greet them with his usual sophisticated poker face.

"I sent your visitors to the guest room, Master Frederick."

"Where?" Wasabi frantically asked because he was the one carrying the unconscious boy.

"Oh," he seemed shocked and even saddened to see Hiro, even if he didn't know him very well, "Straight ahead through this hallway, and the first brown door you see is the guest room."

The big guy nodded and ran off again. Honey Lemon, who was helping Tadashi walk, followed carefully after. You could hear the ravenette asking her to walk faster, but a girl with Honey's build couldn't possibly speed up with a man like Tadashi's weight on her shoulders.

"Sir, is there anything else I can do to help?" Heathclif approached his master, who was as much as frazzled as every one of his friends.

"Oh man, Heathcliff," the blonde male ran his finger through his hair. "Bring the first aid kit, uhm, maybe some towels? I don't know. Bring anything that you think can help an injured person and an unconscious boy."

The butler nodded and went off, so did Fred.

Heathcliff has never seen his master that worried before. He always seemed so positive even when the going gets rough, but this situation was probably the roughest the man has experienced in his life.

Gogo was pacing back and forth in the giant room, biting her thumb nail.

"Your stress levels are elevating. I suggest taking a deep breath and relax-"

"How the hell am I going to relax Baymax?!" The woman snapped at the robot who seemed unmoved by it. "The kid is 'deactivated' now because I let my guard down! Because I let the Fujitas take him away! This is my fault!"

And at the exact time, Wasabi burst through the doors, carrying Hiro in his arms.

Gogo felt no relief seeing such a sight at all. "What do we need to do, Baymax?!" The woman asked in a hurry.

Honey, Tadashi and Fred then arrived at the scene.

"First, do not panic."

It was clearly impossible because everyone, was for a fact, panicking! It didn't help that Baymax moved and talked at the same pace he usually did- making Tadashi make another mental note that he should program Baymax to move faster when it came to emergencies.

"Second, place Hiro on the bed."

Wasabi did just that. He carefully yet hurriedly placed the young boy on the huge king-sized guest bed, even supporting his head with a pillow.

"Third, step back."

Everyone was confused by the third instruction.

Baymax rubbed his hands together and Tadashi could hear the electric shocks coming out of it. Was he going to use his built in defibrillators? Would such a simple device really work?

Another sound of electric shock came, and it was much louder to the point that everyone actually heard it.

Tadashi was concerened, "Baymax, what are you trying to-"

"Clear."

The medical robot used the defibrillators on Hiro's head. Contact made a sound of a small explosion, like a mini version of thunder. Everyone yelped when they heard it, and horror was printed on their face when they saw Hiro's body jump out of the shock, but not back to life.

"What on earth is he doing?!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"I-I don't know." Tadashi was too shocked to even think of an answer. "B-Baymax sto-"

"Clear."

He did it again. Another crackling sound of electricity. Hiro's lifeless body jumping again.

"Make him stop!" Honey begged.

"Hamada," Gogo approached Tadashi and pulled him up by his collar, "I will destroy your project if he doesn't stop this right no-"

"Clear."

That time Baymax kept the defibrillators connected to Hiro's head longer, making Hiro's lifeless body shake as if the boy was having a seizure.

Honey and Gogo couldn't help but scream and hold each other, while Wasabi and Fred turned away.

"Baymax, stop-!" Tadashi tried to approach his project, and maybe try to pull his arm away from Hiro, but Baymax turned his head to him and warned him.

"I suggest not touching me, Tadashi. I currently have high voltage than the normal human can take. Even with my elastic outer lining, those parts of me that are not made out of protective material can electricute you and possibly lead to your death."

The male ravenette flinched back, shaking his head from helplessness.

All of them just started to tear up. Honey was the first to go, then Gogo, then Fred, then Wasabi, and lastly it was Tadashi.

What could they have done to prevent this? Why was this happening? Why was this happening to him? To them? To Hiro? What did they ever do to deserve this? What did Hiro ever do to deserve this?

"I've done nothing to deserve this." Hiro's words echoed in the older ravenette's mind.

Suddenly, the light in the room started to flicker, electric devices like the T.V. and AC started going haywire, even the team's new weapons were going nuts; releasing small electrical shocks and frequencies and even lights they couldn't understand. As for Baymax, his eyes were turning cyan?

The team mustered up the courage to watch whatever it was happening in front of them.

Phosphor. Phosphor was coming out of Hiro's eyes. The team couldn't believe it. Was this a good sign? What did it mean?

He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he saw a slight movement from Hiro's fingers.

A light sensation washed over the older ravenette's chest. It was hope. Baymax's treatment was actually working- despite it being a little morbid in a way.

Soon enough, not only were his fingers movings, his legs started to move out of shock and reflex too, then his arms and even his head.

The team was holding their breaths, waiting for something, anything! Anything at all that would mean good!

"Hiro..." Tadashi said under his breath, "Please wake up."

And just like that, Hiro's eyes snap open, revealing cyan light that contained graphs and numbers and blue prints that they didn't understand, just like the very first time they met. Everything around them just came blaring life; the lights, the AC, even Baymax had a different feel to him.

Then it all went back to normal as Hiro shot up from the bed, breathing fast, sweating, crying phosphor tears and disoriented. He was touching his chest, his arms, his neck and his head, as if he was checking if they were still all there.

"Hiro!" The gang was overjoyed to see him up again, they were about to pounce him and give him a group hug-

But Hiro screamed. Every piece of tech activating with him.

The team flinched away from him.

Hiro screamed and covered his ears, pulling his long unkept hair in the process. He kept his eyes shut and his legs near him. His screams were pained and heartbreaking as the phosphor tears flowed non-stop.

It was like he woke up from something much worse from a nightmare.

It was like he woke from death itself.

Gogo was the one to spring into action first, grabbing the unused blanket on the end of the bed, and placing it over Hiro like a protective personal tent. She then gave him the warmest hug she could give. Hiro didn't even hug back, but it was okay. She understood, maybe not in full extent, but she did.

Hiro's screams turned to pure wails of fear. He was bawling on the woman's shoulder like a child who had just witnessed the death of their parents- maybe even worse!

"It's okay, it's okay now." She whispered in a motherly like voice.

The young ravenette only shook his head.

Of course, after having such an experience, the young boy would be terrified. He was deactivated for goodness sake! No one knew how that felt, but they had guesses.

It felt like being killed and brought back to life only to repeat the cycle.

And it left a poisonous taste in the back of Tadashi's mouth knowing that this wasn't the first time it ever happened to Hiro, knowing that this wasn't the first time he had to wake up like this after being deactivated.

And knowing that it could happen again because Yokai still had the switch.

XxxxX

Baymax prescribed time alone for Hiro because he wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't even react. He just sat there, whimpering and sobbing.

As much as not one of the college students wanted to leave, they thought Baymax had a point. They moved to the next guest room, just the one beside Hiro's.

Everyone was silent. The only things that made noise were the eletric devices and gadgets due to the fluctuation Hiro's unstable emotions were making.

Heathcliff finally came with the first aid kit and everything else Fred asked him to bring, all of which were used to give the team medical attention. Honey and Fred were the least scratched, only obtaining a few cuts here and there from microbot passing by them whenever they attacked. Wasabi had scratches too, more than the two blondes. His arms were bleeding due to the long cuts he received, not to mention a ruined coat. But Tadashi had it worse; scratches, cuts, bruises and a big bump on the head. That tidal wave of microbots hitting him and slamming him to the wall really took a toll. It was the two females who started to treat their friends, while Fred left to bring them water and food, but who could eat at such a time?

Gogo was treating Wasabi, while Honey was treating Tadashi. The silence was suffocating.

"It's my fault." The big guy was the one to break it, guilt present in his voice. His three friends couldn't help but look at him, "If only I hadn't stopped at that red light."

"That was pretty stupid of you." Gogo stated. Tadashi, Honey and Wasabi cringed thinking that she was angry, but she wasn't at all, "But if we're playing the blame game, let me show you my obviously longer list." She spit out, obviously shaming herself. She couldn't help it. That's how she honestly felt.

"But Gogo you-" Honey tried to defend her, but the woman didn't allow it at all.

"I what? Was there when he said he felt something was off but didn't listen. Was there when they took him away and couldn't do anything. Was too weak to help in the mission. Wasn't there at all to protect him!" Every statement got louder and louder as it reached the end. She was furious that she couldn't have done anything to help. It was eating her alive.

Fred finally arrived with some fancy soup only to be greeted by such a gloomy atmosphere. He placed the tray on the nearest drawer and leaned on the wall. For the first time ever, the blonde science enthusiast had nothing to say.

"Gogo it's not your fault. It's not any of our faults." Tadashi spoke up, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward on his knees. His foot just won't stop tapping because of the nerves and frustration all together. Deep inside, he wanted to blame himself too- if only he drove faster, if only he sprang into action sooner, if only he got the switch. He sighed a broken sigh, "None of us wanted this for him. W-we just have to not let this happen again. Ever."

"Who would even do such a thing?" Honey tried so hard to hold back a sob. "Who would be so heartless to treat a kid like a machine? How is that even possible?"

"Yokai." Tadashi spit out like poison. "I don't know how exactly but H-Hiro told me that the-the chip in his head not only allowed him to control and understand technology- it also let's him function as a machine and the shut down option was a part of it."

"He told you?" Gogo was surprised, "When? Why haven't told us?" She was obviously offended.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but Hiro got lost, and we went to lunch, and-" he stopped, not wanting to bring up the kidnapping. He then turned to Wasabi, "That's why he didn't want to shut Baymax down. He was so traumatized, I bet, that he didn't want him to experience it too."

Everyone was speechless again. How much more did they not know about the boy they took in? What else unknown information that could lead him to danger?

The lights, the A.C. and the T.V. died down again. Everyone standing up out of concern and panic. Why did it die down? Was Hiro okay? But everything went roaring back to life and soon, back to normal. They all released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Did that mean Hiro was okay now?

A knock came to the door, the team's head snapping towards it.

It was Baymax.

"Hiro is now willing to take visitors." He informed, "But one person at a time please."

Everyone's eyes fell on Gogo. She had this pained look on her face. She was holding her breath again, hoping and maybe even praying she would go first.

Tadashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go on."

She looked at him thankfully and ran off.

XxxxX

A/N:

I'm glad none of you sent death threats. But I did get more reviews than I expected to get, like wow. I should do this more often /shot/

The next chapter is gonna be an emotional and fluffy filler chapter. Just Hiro and the team. Coughcalmbeforethestorm

Replies to Reviews:

SaiyanPrincess : Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3

Iron Rose Writer : I live to make characters and readers suffer. No Im kidding Im actually a nice person. I can guve you a virtual cookie if you want. After writing the past and this chapter- and probably the next- Gogo might be my favorite character next to Hiro and Tadashi now :3

LokiAU10 : /gives you a virtual cookie/ I was trying to build it up here, Im surprised it actually worked xD. Don't worry, you'll see them all fighting in the chapters to come!

TacoNightFury: Thank you very much!

Seem-Pretty-legit: Because I can /shot/ Pls dont kill me. I didn't kill anyone... yet?

Guest (Nov 15): I made so many people scream in the previous chapter, Im so proud of myself. Hahaha kidding, but thank you for the support! I have more reasons to write now ^_^

DestinyWing: Now now, I know we all want to beat Yokai up, but I need him to make Hiro and the Gang suffer more... I mean for the development of the plot /shot/ I'm so glad you like it!

Pogona104: Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

GuitarGeek: Hiro is safe now. It's going to be okay... or at least okay in a few more chapters because Im pretty sure Im not gonna stop being a sadistic author /shot/

Shooting2stars: Here's the nezt chapter for you. Hope you like it ^_^

Ihavenoname and IDC: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I am already updating as fast as I can, in between college and my social life. Dont worry, I wont let you go insane, and all questions shall be answered in the future chapters :3

TheMemeKing: /evil laughs/

RazzlePazzleDoodot: OHAI! It's okay really. XD We are all busy too Thank u for reading, Razzle (Do I call you Razzle? Or Razzie? I think Razzie is adorable tho)

Dreamer: I take full honor, thank you. XD I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

"Will you get out of that blanket, Hiro?"

"No. I like the blanket. It's warm."

"You're sweating."

"It's warm."

Gogo sighed at Hiro's stubbornness, but smiled all the same. At least the kid was okay enough to argue again, even if it was a little annoying. But Gogo would rather have an enjoyable annoying moment with Hiro -which is the best kind of moment actually-than no moment at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The woman asked again for the fifth time ever since she entered the room -which was like fifteen minutes ago if Hiro may add. He could only give her a tired smile.

As soon as Gogo entered, Hiro saw the mixed emotions through her face, mostly worry and fear. As soon as he smiled at her, and waved through the thick blanket around him, he was surprised to find himself in an embrace a few seconds after. She kept apologizing to him and he didn't know why. She thought it was her fault, but he said otherwise. He started talking about her, making sure to divert the topic away from him shutting down. He asked about the illegal racing she was doing and asked if she could tell stories. She happily obliged. Hiro even asked if she could take her bot fighting once in a while, but like Tadashi, she said no- much to Hiro's disappointment. When silence overcame them, he thanked her for the blanket and it lead to their present conversation.

"I'm fine, Gogo. You should be too." He answered back, reluctantly trying to reach out for her hand. He wasn't used to comforting people so he really didn't know what to do.

Gogo didn't hesitate to hold his hand, not at all. "I'll be fine now, Hiro." She assured and smiled. To be honest, it's the first time Hiro ever saw her smile. It was a great sight.

"Gogo? Hiro? Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind the door, and by the sounds of it, it was Honey, and she sounded as worried as Gogo when she first entered.

"Stop hogging me," said the young ravenette to the female with a smug grin, "I have more people to comfort."

She chuckled, finally sounding better than before, and ruffled Hiro's hair under that blanket. "We'll have dinner here, okay? All of us."

Hiro nodded with a smile.

It was Honey's turn. He did the same thing; smile and wave. And like Gogo, she ran over and hugged him, but Honey cried and sobbed, finally releasing the tears she has been holding back. Hiro felt extremely guilty to have such a nice woman cry because of him. So he hugged back and patted her on the back until she calmed down.

"We were all worried, Hiro." She said, finally separating, but was still sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay now, really. Look." Hiro assured her, even spreading his arms but still not removing the blanket. "I'm moving."

Honey frowned at the word 'moving,' Hiro realized his mistake went back to being tucked in his protective blanket. Like with Gogo, he would divert the topic.

"So, is Tadashi really as tall as you?" He asked, forcing a grin. Honey didn't budge though.

"Are you really okay, Hiro? Don't you want to talk about it?" She asked, making the young ravenette fill a chill climb his back.

He hated talking about it. The fact that there was nothing he could tell was terrifying enough. The last thing he saw was the switch, then black. Nothing. Just nothingness, not even his own thoughts. That's why he screamed when he woke up, he wanted to hear something. That's also why he cried, the emotions all came back to him and he just couldn't help himself.

No. He didn't like talking about it.

He felt a hand hold his through the blanket, and it was only then when he realized that he has been trembling and keeping his eyes shut, looking away from Honey and slowly sinking back to fear, but the female blonde's touch brought him back.

"It's okay. How about we talk about something else then?" She gave him a worried smile, and he could only nod back. "Remember our deal?"

Hiro's attention was completely captured, forgetting about the previous suggestion.

"You mean the one where you tell me about how you guys became a superhero gang but I have to tell you something in return?"

She nodded. "The team said yes."

Hiro had mixed emotions about it. He really wanted to know, but what would they ask to tell them in return? He hoped it wasn't about the shutting down thing, or about how he was experimented. He already told him everything there was to know about _him_ except for those.

"Hiro. Hiro, look at me." Honey snapped him out again from a state of anxiety and panic, "You don't have to tell us something you don't want to share, okay? We'll get some good information out of you without having you go through a dark trip to memory lane. Say, we don't know what your favorite color is yet." She humored.

Hiro chuckled at her reply. He thought it was unfair for them, but he was thankful they understood. He doubted that they were going to use such a huge opportunity to ask about his favorite color, but he wasn't worried anymore.

"We'll talk about it whenever you want to talk about it." She stated, cheering up a little.

"Over dinner is good." He answered, smiling back warmly. He trusted them enough to talk about his past- or at least the lighter parts of it. Plus, he really wanted to know what the origin story of Big Hero 6 was too. He was finally comfortable with talking to them even after such an event.

"Good, now, about that height question?"

"Tadashi told me you guys were the same height."

The blonde woman could only snicker.

XxxxX

"It's true little man," Wasabi stated, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning back a little, "Despite Tadashi being a dan lower than me, he has beaten me many times."

Hiro puffed his cheeks. Not only was Tadashi five centimeters taller than Honey, he beat Wasabi in taekwondo as well! The young ravenette was honestly impressed, but he also believed that it was somehow unfair to be that blessed.

"I bet you just didn't try hard enough." Hiro objected, crossing his arms.

"I might have gone easy on him a few times," the big guy didn't even try to deny it, making the young ravenette grin widely.

"I knew it."

It was silence between them, but comfortable silence all the same. Hiro wiped the sweat off his forehead using the blanket, and returned to his position.

"Hey, bud, don't you want to come out of that sauna?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro only tilted his head, "Sauna?" He then remembered reading that word in a book and it's a room that makes people sweat or something, and he just realized the connection, "Oh! No thanks. I like it in here. It's warm."

"Isn't it a little too warm?" The big guy inquired, watching a sweat drop trickle down the ravenette's face.

Hiro wiped it off and answered, "It's warm," grinning back.

"Of course it is, buddy." Wasabi ruffled his hair and stood up, walking to the AC and turning it up.

"I'm fine, Wasabi, really." Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I know you are, Hiro." The big guy only hummed and sat back down.

Hiro really enjoyed talking to Wasabi. He didn't much to tell about himself other than being really neat, grade conscious, time conscious, and very fit, but he had a lot to tell about the team. He said that Gogo and Honey really get along despite their differences. Hiro found out that both females loved taking selfies and that both actually like shopping together and choosing out styles for each other. Wasabi also shared about Fred's unique palate. He a food's certain ingredients, cuisine and spices just by tasting a spoonful. Hiro found it hard to believe but then again they were in the blonde male's mansion. And finally Tadashi. Surprisingly, every time Wasabi said something about the older ravenette, Hiro didn't seemed surprise anymore- a nice guy, a great nephew, an awesome friend, a great inventor. It was like Hiro already knew Tadashi even with just living with him for roughly three days.

"Is it my turn?" Fred's head popped in the room.

Wasabi and Hiro turned to him smiling.

"Yep, your turn." The big guy hefted himself up and walked towards the door, "See you later, Hiro."

"Bye Wasabi."

Fred then ran to Hiro's bed and threw himself on it. He pointed his finger up and was about to say something, but he closed his mouth again and pondered if it was the right thing to say. The comic book reference he was about to make was sort of insensitive. He suddenly thought of a new one, but he shut his mouth again because it was an evil robot.

For the first time, Fred didn't have comic book references at all! It was unheard of.

Hiro chuckled at how hard he was trying. He thought it was nice.

In the end, the blonde male gave up and just placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a worried smile, "How are you doing, little dude?"

"Great," Hiro answered. "How was the flying, fire-breathing dinosaur I made you?"

And that question had Freddie talking non-stop. Just how Hiro wanted.

XxxxX

Fred somehow talked about the dinosaur and all the other weapons without bringing up the shutdown, or Yokai, which was impressive. He described Yokai as the bad guy, and Hiro knew very well who it was, but the way the male blonde talked about it was more heroic than tragic, more exciting than terrifying. He used a lot of comic and movie references he didn't know, but it was understandable all the same. Hiro never expected to learn so much about Marvel in a span of fifteen minutes.

"I'm so glad you're okay again, little dude," but in the end, no comic book reference could say what he really wanted to say. It made a smile appear on the young ravenette's face.

"Hey genius!" Gogo called from outside, making the two males inside the room chuckle. There was no doubt she was okay now if she could call people names again, "It's the big brother's turn."

"Gogo, I can wait longer-" they heard Tadashi whisper.

"Nu-uh, we all get fifteen minutes with Hiro, Fred doesn't get more. Also, I think he'll just fill the kid's brain with comic book stuff."

"Comic book _references!"_ Fred shouted.

A wave of laughter echoed inside the room and out.

There was no doubt they were okay now.

"So I'll see you by dinner, little bud." Fred stood up and gave him a quick ruffle on the head, "Any special food requests?"

"Surprise me." Hiro just chuckled.

"That I'll do!"

Fred marched out. As he opened the door, everyone was waiting there, standing behind Tadashi. Hiro saw how the male blonde male gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and how everyone else practically pushed him inside and closed the door for him. The young ravenette couldn't help but snicker.

"They seem to be more eager than you are." Hiro commented. He saw how Tadashi puffed his lips at the door as he dusted off the invisible dirt.

"Oh, I'm actually very excited, Hiro." The older ravenette stated, recovering his composure. "Can't you see me shaking in glee?"

"Oh yeah, right, Tadashi," the younger answered while rolling his eyes, his smile never leaving him. Hiro shifted in a more comfortable position where he was leaning on his thigh, and both his hand and his head were on his knees.

"So..." Tadashi awkwardly approached him, but soon enough he found himself on the side of the bed, where the others sat as well, "I bet the others asked this already but, are you okay?"

And Hiro was answered it all the same way, but for Tadashi, "I'm offended, Tadashi. You dare ask that to someone with a fine build and face like mine?"

That removed the invisible tension between them, especially when the older ravenette laughed. "Yep, you're fine. You have that attitude again." He said.

"What attitude? I do not have an attitude," Hiro acted like he was offended but of course he was just playing along.

"Oh, yes you do." Tadashi answered, "The stubborn arrogant attitude with a mix of childishness."

His commentary earned him a joking kick from Hiro. He tensed up and groaned as his eyes shot close from the shocking pain. Hiro just had to kick him at the part where he was bruised the most.

This had the young ravenette disoriented and panicked, "O-Oh God, y-you're hurt? I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't know!" All his confidence just went down the drain and he started trembling again, moving away from the older ravenette as if he wasn't even worthy to touch him anymore.

"Woah, hey, buddy," Tadashi quickly recovered, not wanting to cause the kid more worries; "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Scratches don't make you flinch like that, Tadashi." Hiro almost roared at his own anger that was directed towards himself. He couldn't believe he got people hurt again just because they were associated with him. They were college students! They should be battling finals and project deadlines, not super deadly villains, but they were, because of him. All he was to them was trouble, danger, a magnet for disaster-

"Hey," Tadashi snapped him out of his thoughts when he grabbed him firmly yet carefully by his shoulders, and looked him in the eye, "I know what you're thinking," he said, "Stop it. You are not the one at fault here, okay, Hiro? Nothing would have stopped us from saving you."

"But Tadashi-"

"No buts," Hiro was cut off by the older ravenette's statement, "I don't care if you think you're not worthy of being saved and protected because, darn it Hiro, you're wrong. You are worthy. I think so. Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi think so too. And we are going to show you. We are going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you anymore and if something does, we'll be there for you."

Hiro said this once before, and he was able to not believe in it, but now, he couldn't let go of the idea anymore. After a long time, there were people who cared again, who was willing to protect him.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do it for a stranger like me?" But Tadashi need not to answer to make him believe, but he still did, and his answer was more than enough to convince Hiro.

"Because you're not a stranger anymore. You're a part of our life now, a friend, a family. And that's what families do for each other."

Hiro could only stare at the ravenette in front of him with pure affection. Family, not that Hiro hasn't experienced a setting like that before. But the feeling was different. It felt so warm, so fluffy, so loving, so light, so- natural. He wondered if he wasn't an experiment, if he was with his real family right now, would he feel the same care? What if being an experiment led him to this situation right now? Oh, the young ravenette would like to think that at least one good thing came out from the horrible ordeal he called his life, and that was meeting Big Hero 6.

"Thank you, Tadashi." Hiro said, relaxing a little more and finally smiling.

The older ravenette couldn't help but smile back, inch closer and give him a hand on the shoulder. "No more of that 'blaming yourself' business, okay? One more, and I'll tell Gogo. After this incident, she turned into a mother hen, and one slight wave of sadness from you, she'll start squawking."

Hiro chuckled, "I'm going to tell her you called her a chicken."

"I said mother hen! That's different from a chicken!"

The young one only laughed louder as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, something Tadashi obviously noticed.

"Another thing everyone noticed about you today, other than your fine build and face," Hiro laughed at him mimicking his earlier statement, "was that blanket, Hiro. You're practically melting in there."

"It's warm-" "It's warm, yeah right." Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Come on, out of there."

"No." Hiro bluntly said, and it surprised the older ravenette.

"Hiro, it's too hot in there. Come out," he said like a stern parent, or a sibling at that.

"I like it in here, I don't care if it's too hot," He finally admitted it was too hot, unlike the earlier conversations, but still decided to stay stubborn.

"You'll get sick." Tadashi warned.

"I don't care. I like it in here."

"Hiro."

"No, Tadashi."

"Hiro."

"You saying my name won't change a thing, you know."

Tadashi was so close to giving up, but just the thought of this kid soaking wet in sweat underneath the blanket was worrying enough.

"What is it with you and warmth?" He couldn't help but sigh out as he shook his head.

 _"It makes me feel alive_. _"_

Hiro's answer caught the older ravenette of guard. His head snapped towards the young one and he looked at him with such a sad expression. Why hadn't he thought of that? It must have been cold wherever Hiro was before waking up. It was only natural to crave heat.

But there was a better way to do it, and it wouldn't get him sick at all.

"Get out of there," Tadashi finally said, "There's a better way to feel warm, you know."

Hiro only raised an eyebrow.

XxxxX

So Hiro listened to Tadashi, and now he was walking in the cold halls of Fred's mansion with the man who has yet to tell him what was warmer than that thick blanket.

"I'm freezing, Tadashi," he said with a low growl, because he was starting to think that the older ravenette only said that to get him out.

"We're almost there, nerd."

"Oh, you're calling me a nerd. Very original." Hiro rolled his eyes as he hugged himself.

"Oh just stop complaining. We're already here." Tadashi opened a big door that revealed a long table covered in a very fancy white sheet. On top of it were food dishes Hiro has yet to see in his lifetime. Seated beside those were his friends who chatted normally, who chatted like they were okay again, and they were. Hiro's eyes sparkled at the sight and he couldn't believe he would be a part of it.

"You're drooling," Tadashi teased.

The young ravenette quickly wiped away the saliva falling from his mouth and tried to get back his composure, "I'm still freezing, you know." He pointed out.

The older ravenette suddenly whistled and called the attention of all his friends, "Hey guys, Hiro said he wanted a group hug!"

"Wait, what?! No, I did-"

"He said he was just too shy to ask!"

"Tadashi!" Hiro gritted his teeth as he pulled the older's sleeve, just to get him to stop talking, of course he didn't.

"The most natural way to feel warm is to feel body heat, you know?" He said with a victorious grin, something Hiro did not appreciate at all.

"I will-" he didn't get to finish his threat, because he was surprised to find himself in Honey's embrace.

"Awww," she cooed, "You should have said earlier, Hiro."

"But I'm-"

Gogo was the next one to join in, "Is this why you were wrapping yourself up in that blanket?"

"No! I-I mean, yes? Wait, I-"

"It's okay, little dude," Wasabi wrapped his big arms around the three of them, "We'd be willing to give you a hug anytime, as long as all of you are clean, you know."

"That's right!" Lastly, Fred joined in too, "Hugs might give us more power too, you know. Like boost in morale and confidence and self-esteem."

"Guys, really, I'm-" Hiro caught himself giggling at their statements, "-okay. Thanks."

Tadashi was right, this was much warmer than being in a blanket, not to mention it felt way better and less sweatier. He looked over everyone's shoulder and saw the older ravnette smiling at him, happy that everything seemed to be unfolding like they wanted it to be. Hiro returned the smile.

"Are you okay now?" Asked Honey Lemon.

Hiro nodded.

"If so," said Fred, "Let's start the banquet."

Everybody walked over to the dining table. Honey Lemon and Gogo sat together on one side, Hiro, Tadashi, and Wasabi on the other, While Fred sat on the main chair.

"Okay dudes and dudettes" announced Fred, "Commence chowing down!"

And that everyone did. Everyone enjoyed their T-bone steak, cordon bleu, homemade pizza, and for dessert, they had 5 different flavors of ice cream and a variety of sprinkles.

"Woah, what are these?" Hiro asked as he held onto one piece of bear like candy.

"A gummy bear," said Tadashi.

"They taste awesome!" The young one exclaimed in glee as he scooped up a full bowl of it. An action Gogo and Tadashi got worried about.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, you might ruin your stomach," Gogo added.

"Oh let him be," said Honey Lemon, "It's his first time eating it."

"Yeah, it might be his long lost soul mate candy or something," agreed Freddie.

"Also, I think the little man will stop when he knows he can't eat anymore." Wasabi thought.

And well, he thought wrong.

Twenty minutes in dessert time, Hiro ate almost three bowls full of gummy bears and he is currently slumped over the table with an upset stomach. "It was totally worth it," he said in between his groans.

"You're not eating gummy bears anytime soon," Gogo said sternly.

"I think it's time to get you home." Tadashi said, standing up, "Thanks for the food, Fred."

"Woah, dudes. I think you should stay for the night. The last time you didn't-" the male blonde didn't have to finish for Tadashi to understand, "I don't mind you know. We have plenty of rooms here."

"Thanks, Fred," the older ravenette gave him a grateful smile, before turning to Hiro and heaving him up into his arms, "It's time to get you in bed."

"But wait," Hiro stopped him, "What about the deal?"

"Oh Hiro," said Honey Lemon, "We can talk about that tomorrow. Maybe during lunch?"

"B-but that's not fair for you guys-"

"We don't mind," assured Wasabi, "You need to rest little buddy. We all still have to go to the University tomorrow."

And with that, Tadashi left with Hiro, towards the room where they all came from.

"The bathroom is over there," the older ravenette pointed at a door near the closet, "just in case you feel like puking."

"Are you kidding me? I am not vomiting the delicious taste of those gummy bears." Hiro retorted as he flopped down the bed, which only earned an amused grin and an eye roll from Tadashi.

"Gogo's room is in front of yours, Honey's is next to hers, Wasabi's is in front of hers, and mine is just next door. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to us. I'll be leaving now," Tadashi turned around and started walking towards the door.

"W-wait, Tadashi!" But Hiro grabbed him by the hand, causing the older ravenette to turn towards him, shocked.

"I-It's u-uhm... cold here." He said, embarrassed. "A-and well, after the group hug a while ago- I..."

Tadashi gave him a tired smile, but he approached the bed nonetheless.

XxxxX

"Honestly," Gogo said with a smile on her face. Honey Lemon was giggling behind her while Wasabi grinned at the sight as well, "Even after given separate rooms."

They wanted to check on Hiro, but they didn't expect to be greeted by the two ravenettes cuddling comfortably in one bed like brothers.

"I bet you guys ten bucks that eventually Aunt Cass will adopt Hiro and these two are going to be legal brothers once everything is in the clear," the female ravenette smirked smugly yet confidently.

"I'm not betting against that 'cause I want that to happen," said Wasabi.

"I hope it happens soon though," Honey Lemon sighed.

The remaining college students went to their respective rooms and finally got into bed.

The night was finally in peaceful silence.

XxxxX

 _A/N: LOOOOOONG CHAPTER. I have never, in my entire life, written a 4000+ word chapter. Usually filler chapters are just short, but no, I just threw all the fluff ideas I have in here. I feel somehow proud at this._

 _Oh yeah, so could you guys check out the poll on my profile? I'm trying to figure out what fan fiction to write next. You can vote more than once (I think). I'd be glad to hear your opinions._

 ** _Reply to Reviews:_**

 _ **Iron Rose Writer** : Not much revealed here. Just pure fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Thank you for reviewing!  
 **Guest (Nov. 22)** : More comforting on this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
 **Seems-pretty-legit** : Oh glob. Don't freak out! I was kidding! Or was I? /shot/ Anyway, here's a chapter you people have nothing to freak out about. Hoope you enjoyed it.  
 **Dreamer** : Here's the next chapter for you! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And yes, it is a little unsettling that Yokai still has the remote. Oh what could happen. /grins/  
 **Shooting2stars** : Oh gosh. Thank you! Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.  
 **LeaValdez** : All of them. Feel sorry for all of them. /shot/ Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
 **TacoNightFury** : Have I just witnesses the creation of a new language? /gasps/ Well, anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!  
 **SaiyanPrincess** : Here's the next chapter for you! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
 **Random Reader** : Aaah Thank you so much! I hope you like this new chapter.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Four college students waking up late after a good night's sleep wasn't really the best formula for peaceful mornings. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Tadashi and Wasabi all had classes by nine, and it was currently a half hour past eight and the school was a fifteen minute drive. The guys took showers like they just ran through a garden sprinkler -and it's almost unbelievable because it's Wasabi we're tFour college students waking up late after a good night's sleep wasn't really the best formula for peaceful mornings. Honey Lemon, Gogo, Tadashi and Wasabi all had classes by nine, and it was currently a half hour past eight and the school was a fifteen minute drive. The guys took showers like they just ran through a garden sprinkler -and it's almost unbelievable because it's Wasabi we're talking about, but it was happening. The girls acted as fast as they can, between taking baths and applying make up. Hiro and Fred just watched them get frantic, and honestly speaking, they found it really amusing. They were even chuckling every time one of them passed in front of them like a zoo horse being set free into the wild.

Unlike the other four, they weren't in a hurry. Fred had no classes, the earliest game would be starting by three in the afternoon. Usually he'd stop by the lab by ten or eleven depending on his mood. Hiro could just come with him, so he had no problems too.

"I'm surprised they found clothes here," said Hiro.

"Oh, I let them borrow pajamas, and I asked Heathcliff to put their clothes in the wash so they have something to wear today," Fred explained.

"I don't have clothes though."

"I could give you my hand-me-downs. I think we have the same style, little dude." The male blonde casually offered.

"Please don't tell me it's a suave style like Tadashi's. I don't want to wear cardigans and jeans today," the younger male grumbled.

"Nah, just a red shirt with white long sleeves under it, plus cargo shorts. Much like the outfit you wore when we first met." He assured him, and a sigh of relief escaped Hiro. He could finally feel comfortable again. Being in Tadashi's clothes made him feel too much out of his skin.

"Do you have a hoodie too?" He asked.

"That is a naddah. Sorry, man. I'm not really a fan of hoodies."

Hiro pouted at that, but he guessed he just needed to make do with what he has.

"Hiro, what are you standing around for? Take a bath!" Tadashi ordered when he entered the kitchen, buttoning up his cardigan.

"I'll come by with Fred. I'm not in a hurry," answered the younger ravenette.

"Still, take a bath now. At least I know you cleaned yourself before leaving. You might forget or something," he pressed sternly.

"Oh come on, Tadashi. Of course I'll clean myself before going anywhere! I was not raised in a barn," he was raised in a super bacteria conscious labratory, but that was beyong the point, "Plus, I'm pretty sure Fred will remind me if I ever get lazy to do it."

The girls who were doing their make up on the kitchen table, Tadashi and even Wasabi who came from the outside all stopped what they were doing and gave Hiro a look he can't quite put his finger on, but it did consist of raised eyebrows and uncertain faces.

"To be honest," Hiro's head turned to Fred who was scratching his nape, "I do this thing called 'recycling.' You know where you use the same underwear for days. You go front, then back, then you flip it, then you go front and back again. I would like to formally invite you to join me, little man."

Hiro didn't know how to react really. Either he was amazed or disgusted, or both at the same time. His head turned back to the other college students who still had those expressions on.

The young ravenette could only force a laugh, "I'll have to decline for now, Fred. Maybe next time? So uh... I'll just take a bath now."

The male blonde didn't seem offended, "Next time, bro. I'll have Heathcliff deliver my hand-me-downs to your room."

"Please tell me those are washed," Wasabi groaned.

XxxxX

When Hiro was done taking a bath and changing, it was a few minutes past nine and everyone, save Fred who was enjoying breakfast, already left. The young man noticed that Baymax was nowhere to be seen too.

"They left with Baymax?" Hiro asked, worry evident in his voice, "They didn't shut him down, did they?"

"Don't worry little dude, they didn't. They took the bus to school so Baymax is free to roam. Also, his charger isn't here." He sipped on what seems to look like an expensive soup, "Sit down, Hiro. Let's eat."

The young ravenette smiled, "Thanks," as he approached the seat next to Fred and chowed down with him.

Their breakfast wasn't silent. It was far from it. Fred liked telling stories, especially superhero stories. Hiro wondered how he could know so much about them. It was as if he owned every comic book there was, especially those of Marvel. He also mentioned how it was a dream come true for him to become an actual hero himself, especially with his dream suit that breathes fire. That was the only time Hiro contributed to the conversation by suggesting updates and improvements like being able to adjust the temperature of the fire, being able to jump higher, adding more functions. Surprisingly, the blonde followed and he even added a few of his own ideas which the ravenette thought was brilliant. Both agreed to convince the others to make the suits again, because both believed San Fransokyo needed Big Hero 6.

"While we're at this topic, do you really want to know our origin story?" Fred asked before taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Yeah!" Hiro answered, sounding more enthusiastic than he should have, "You guys always want to know my past, how I got my powers and the like. I kind of feel the same way. I mean, I'm really curious. Tadashi said it was for him, why? And who was this guy?"

"Calm down, little dude," the blonde chuckled as he placed a hand on the young ravenette's shoulder, "All will be revealed in due time, which is by lunch."

"I'm the one going to share first, right?" Hiro asked, not really as worried as he was before, but still a little concerned, "Do you have any ideas as to what they'll ask? Can you tell me?"

"I do, but I don't know, I don't like spoiling people."

"Aww, Come on, Fred. Just so I could prepare for it."

Hiro was absentmindedly giving the blonde puppy dog eyes, and Fred's heart was weak to those kind of faces. Who could say no to that? Plus, what could go wrong?

"Okay, okay. Honey Lemon wanted to ask who this girl was. What was her name- Cathy? Cathline? Kath-"

"Katherine?" Hiro's eyes were wide as he took in air he didn't seem to breathe out. He got tense and unmoving, which worried Fred. Was it a sensitive topic? Should they change it?

"Remember, Hiro, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to-"

"No, no. I'll tell," the young ravenette snapped out from his trance and somehow a melancholic smile appeared on his face as he brushed his hair back, overwhelmed by the topic maybe? "I-I just don't know where to start."

With that statement, Fred felt a spark. He immediately commended Honey Lemon for thinking of that idea. It seemed like they were going to get a lot of information about Hiro this time.

Suddenly, Fred's phone started buzzing in his pocket, "Excuse me," he grabbed it and picked up, only to find that it was Tadashi on the other line. "Tadashi, man, what's up? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Professor Callaghan is absent today, which is odd, but anyway, my next class is not until one so I'm going to the lab. You guys can come now."

"Sure dude, be there in fifteen minutes." He ended the call and stood up, stretching his limbs, "Let's go, Hiro. Your big bro said we can go to the lab now."

Hiro snickered, standing up too, "Big bro, really? Tadashi and I are nowhere near brothers."

"I don't know about that dude. You have the same brown eyes and raven hair. Other than that, you guys have this natural comfortable brotherly connection even I, Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon can feel."

The young ravenette only snorted, "Coincidence and your imaginations. Do you know how many people out there have brown eyes and black hair?"

"Hiro, don't forget what I told you earlier," Fred pointed one finger up to make a point and he had this smug grin on too, "Life is full of plot twists."

Hiro just raised an eyebrow. He was an experiment, he cries phosphor, he's barely human, and every technology around him follows his command if he tries hard enough. He has his own fair share of plot twists in his life that affected his view on how possible and impossible one thing is, and having the hero who saved you multiple times from villains as a long lost brother was something he just couldn't consider.

Or maybe...

XxxxX

"Hey." "Yo, dude."

Tadashi and Fred greeted each other as the blonde male and the young ravenette entered the lab. Hiro was silent as he kept his gaze on the ground while he held his chin.

"Hi, Hiro." Tadashi greeted again, but he was surprised to get no reply at all, but instead, the younger ravenette approached the healthcare companion who was beside Tadashi's table, kindly asked him to sit on the ground, and sat between his balloon legs himself.

"Uh..." the older ravenette didn't know what to think of it so he turned to Fred and silently asked what was happening.

"He's thinking."

Tadashi can see that much, "About what?"

"I'm not sure if it's the deal, ideas for our new and improved suits, or the high probability of the two of you being long lost brothers." The blonde looked up.

The older ravenette didn't know how to look at it, but it didn't seem worrying. He decided to let Hiro be while he focused on more pressing issues.

He still needed to update Baymax's coding, records, scanner- everything! And there was this issue with Aunt Cass.

Tadashi only noticed how his inbox and call history blew up with his Aunt's name before he called Fred. Her text started of with 'Where are you?' 'Are you on your way home?' Then it started to get more intimidating as it reached midnight, ''Tadashi Hamada, I swear to God, you are in big trouble! You better text me back when I wake up!' Then the last message really worried him, 'I'm going to the police if you don't text back by noon, mister.'

Of course, Tadashi texted her back, which she replied to immediately and said that she was going to give him a piece of her mind, and, oddly, that she wanted to meet Hiro.

He released a strained sigh, almost like a groan really. He only realized how bad it sounded when Hiro was staring at him with a concerned yet skeptical look, "You look stressed," he said.

"College does that," Tadashi plainly answered.

"More than usual," the younger pushed.

"Said the boy who was thinking his brains out just a few minutes ago," the older threw back, hoping that it would divert Hiro's attention away from his stress.

"Is it about Baymax?" But it didn't work, "I can help you, you know."

Tadashi's ears perked up at his offer, and he just looked at him wide eyed, "You can?"

"Uh, hello, technopath here. I understand technology language. I made the coding for the weapons you used to... save me." It was Hiro's own mistake to bring up yesterday's happening because immediately the atmosphere around himself fell.

The older ravenette stirred their conversation away from it, "You're going to code Baymax for me? I'm sorry, Hiro, but isn't that cheating.?

"They don't have to know-" the younger ravenette answered, but as soon as he saw the strict look on Tadashi's face, he took it back, "I-I mean, I could be like a new and improve software where you just type in the needed updates and I'll automatically code it."

"I'm not going to let you do that, Hiro. I'm not going to allow you to do all the work for me, much more if you see yourself as a software." Tadashi answered sternly, resuming to type the codes.

Hiro just turned away and pouted, "I just wanted to help."

The older ravenette stopped at that and sighed again. Was it him or was he getting softer when it came to Hiro? "Okay, okay. Maybe you can check if my codes have some mistakes and errors."

"But that would be too easy," the younger whined. "Can I add some features too?"

Tadashi sighed again, this time in defeat. It was official, he was getting soft, "Okay. Just one, and it has to be relevant to Baymax's healthcare function, okay?"

Hiro finally smiled and agreed to that deal. With that, the two of them started working. Tadashi typed away on his PC while Hiro just held Baymax's hand and sat there quietly, but you can tell that something was happening because a cyan screen was on Baymax's belly, showing every edit he was making.

Tadashi found it was amazing. It was unbelievable how Hiro could actually do all these things without the help of any other gadgets or device. Yeah, he knew Hiro could do all those stuff from the beginning, but this was the only time he saw him do it firsthand. He also knew that Hiro has been tinkering with Baymax behind his back a lot too, but now he was doing it with Tadashi's supervision. Did that mean he trusted him enough to show his powers? The older male couldn't help but smile.

He could get used to this.

XxxxX

It was a few minutes before lunch and everyone was at the lab, getting ready to leave for the bistro. They were just waiting for Tadashi and Hiro to finish Baymax's updates, or at least save it and have Baymax function normally despite it being unfinished.

"Done!" Announced Hiro, closing the cyan screen with just one gesture of the hand over Baymax's belly.

Tadashi groaned and slumped back on his chair. He was only halfway through. Hiro was finished with the editing and his own new feature, but he still had a long way to go. "Let me just stabilize his program-"

"Got you covered," the younger ravenette chirped as he held Baymax's hand again, and did something that made Baymax's eyes glow cyan for a split second. "There, stabalized."

The older ravenette checked the coding, and surprisingly it was.

Gogo whistled. She was very impressed. Honey Lemon straightened out her glasses because she has been staring too long. Wasabi tried to close his jaw that was hanging slightly open. Any robotics major would give for an assitant like with skill like that.

Tadashi stared at it, speechless and in awe. Hiro stood behind him and patted him -rather smacked him- on the back, earning a yelp from him.

"Hiro!" He shouted and glared at the young ravenette.

"Hey, we needed to wake Baymax up somehow."

And just like he said, Baymax's eyes opened and repeated his famous introduction.

"Now you know how Fred feels when you use him to activate that marshmallow nurse," Gogo snarked with a grin as she crossed her arms.

Tadashi wanted to make a remark, but he knew it was no use, she was speaking the truth. The blond male held no offence to it anyway, but at least now he should be more considerate. "Anyway, let's go to the bistro and eat, I'm starving."

"Me too." Hiro chimed in happily as he went Baymax's side, "Let's go bud, we're going to a bistro."

XxxxX

All seven were seated comfortably on a table as eavh of them, save Baymax, were choosing their orders.

"I don't get why the marshmallow has to sit with us. He's not even ordering." Gogo remarked. Baymax wasn't actually the smallest healthcare companion, and it was sitting on her, Honey Lemon's and Hiro's side. Luckily, the table and seats were accomodate all of them.

"Do you want him to stand and wait outside and possibly get stolen?" Hiro answered back. His statement easily made Tadashi decide that Baymax was staying.

"Shall I deflate to give you more room?" Baymax asked, and before any of the girls and Hiro could answer, Tadashi beat them to it.

"No! That decreases your power levels very quockly and we don't have your charger with us." Plus it was embarrassing for him to make his deflating sound in such a public place.

Although Tadashi didn't really need to worry. The bistro wasn't as busy as it usually was. It was only them and before there was only one. That's actually one the reasons why he and the gang liked this place a lot, quiet and peaceful- except for weekends.

"Anyway, finish deciding, guys?" Honey asked as she folded the menu in her hands. "I'm going to call a waitress."

Everyone folded their menus and nodded, except for Hiro who was still having a hard time to choose. She thought it was okay to call a server over.

Honey raised her hand and signalled for the waitress that always served them when they ate here. She forgot her name though.

"How about it little man, you have any ideas what we're going to ask today?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro's eyes were still on the menu, "Yeah, Fred told me."

"Oh, he did, huh," Gogo sent a small glare over to the blond who tensed up.

"Mhm-hmm, it helped a lot. I got to arrange my thoughts. I really have a lot to tell about her, and I mean a lot!" The excitement was obvious in his voice.

Honey was smiling, and she was sure everyone else was too. For once, Hiro was hyped to tell something about his past. At least not everything about his childhood was horrendous. For now though, she had to worry about what to remember the waitress' name. It would be rude if she didn't. It was in the tip of her tongue.

"Tell us about her whenever you're ready, Hiro." Tadashi said.

"Hiro?"

Everyone's head snap to the direction of the waitress who stared at the young ravenette boys with shock in her eyes.

Hiro turned his head casually, only to get the same reaction seeing the woman.

Honey finally remembered her name.

Hiro pushed himself up on the table, ran on it, and jumped on the waitress, tackling her into one big hug.

"KATHERINE!"

The time around the college students stopped as they watched the technopath and the waitress fall onto the tiled floor in a warm embrace.

XxxxX

 _I don't remember when the last time I updated was. ; 7 ; probably more than three months ago or something._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _But I kind of made up for it in this chapter right? -no-  
_

 _Finally I get to introduce Katherine!_

 _Also, Im sorry I cant reply to the reviews. But I read them all and I appreciate them :D Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
